The Time Has Come
by TreeHugger091188
Summary: Duchess awakes one morning to find her life in terrible disarray. Jack, and her son are missing so she sets out to get the only person she can think who could help, her old rival, Alice. Alice and Hatter return through the looking glass.
1. Missing

Missing

Duchess woke up with a niggle in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure why really. She rolled to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. It looked like Jack was already up for the morning duties. But why did that bother her so? Why did she feel like something was a miss? Why was that niggle nagging her? She didn't know. Something pulled her out of bed and into her bathrobe. It was the niggle, it was nagging, and it was intolerable. Before she knew what was happening that niggle was dragging her toward her son's room. It had been five years (wonderland time) since Alice had come and set them free, and in that time Jack and Duchess had had little Harper. Harper was four and a half now. Which he loved telling people, adding the half as if he should be counted as an adult regardless of the previous low number. In other words, he was your average four year old who just wanted to be a man in small boots. No, Duchess and Jack's relationship hadn't become perfect once Alice left. But they functioned on some dysfunctional level, and Duchess didn't really think about it too often, she was always busy with Harper. The door to little Harper's room creaked open, and the scream that protruded caught her by surprise. It was loud, shrill, and pained. Duchess didn't realize she was the one screaming until her mind finally registered that Harper's bed was empty. No, not just empty, his room was ransacked. Not ransacked like a child had been playing here, but like someone had come in and there had been a struggle.

One of the clubs came running down the hall his face disturbed, and confused. "What is it your majesty," he asked out of breath and worried.

"Harper, where is Harper? Where's Jack? Bring me Jack now! Go fetch him from whatever meeting he's in, NOW!" Duchess hadn't demanded much of Jack's men since she became queen, but this was a life or death situation.

The club looked more and more confused, "His majesty didn't have any meetings this morning. He said he was going to be taking a day off to spend with you and Harper. Are you saying he wasn't in his bed?"

"No! Dispatch a search party immediately. If they're in this palace I want them found," Duchess screamed and number ten ran off to do as told. Duchess herself ran back to her bedroom for any signs of them. She needed to know immediately what had happened to her husband, and son. It wasn't like Jack to just disappear. And it sure wasn't like Harper to run off someplace without coming to wake his mother first. This wasn't right this was most definitely not right. Duchess felt her heart pounding in her chest the longer she spent in their empty bedroom. She needed a sign, a note, a sock, anything! She would settle for anything to prove to her that Jack and Harper were in fact alright. Anything at all. Instead she found a note scrawled with handwriting so pretty it had to be a woman's, and she began to hear that screaming again. Moments later she realized it was her, again and quieted. She flopped onto the bed her eyes wet as dark makeup ran down her cheeks, the letters on the page blurred. Duchess took a long ragged breath trying to calm herself, she needed to calm, she needed to do something. She needed help. Real help. Not Jack's men, but people who could handle this. As much as she hated to say this, she thought she needed Alice and Hatter. Her eyes ran over the scrawling letters once more. It wasn't even a ransom note, the woman didn't want money. The woman just wanted to gloat, and tell Duchess that she had Jack and Harper. She had them and she'd fix what had been broken. Duchess knew she mean the house of cards, the royal line that supplied instant gratification. Jack had ended it, and this woman wanted it back. It was merely signed Aceline Heart. Heart, like it was her last name, like she was related to Jack. Duchess didn't think Jack had a sister, for all she knew Jack was an only child.

One of the Ace's returned to the room to see how she was, and report in. He was the only one brave enough to deal with Duchess when she was in a rage. "Your majesty, we've found nothing. They are not on the grounds anywhere. We have started a party to search the city, and they will depart moment....." he broke off when he saw the crinkled note in her hand. Could it be? "Your majesty, might I enquire as to what that says," he could only hope it was a note from the king himself saying he'd just taken Harper on a hunting trip or something else simple. Then this all could be chalked up to Duchess lunacy. But the broken look on her face told him otherwise.

"Does Jack have a sister," She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"M'lady," he asked looking perplexed. The king? A sister? Had this woman lost her bloody mind?

"Does Jack have a sister," she screamed at him, sitting up quickly and whipping her head to look at him.

"N-no, I don't believe so m'lady," The ace said stunned out of his very wits, and more than a little frightened that Duchess would turn that wrath on him. She was well known for her ruthlessness, of course none of it had been experienced as of late since the queen had been imprisoned. But that didn't make anyone less wary of her mean streak.

"Then who the devil is Aceline Heart, and why does she have my husband and son?!"

"I-I don't know," the man stuttered with a frown. "Perhaps we should speak to the elders, I believe they'd know best. They do keep record of those things, although if no one were meant to know... I really don't know m'lady. But that search party has been dispersed and we will find them, we will find them immediately." He was reassuring himself as much as he was reassuring Duchess. The ace just wanted to really believe that the King and the Prince were fine and would be returned safe and sound.

Duchess doesn't believe it. She read the words herself, and she knows that they mean. This Aceline woman wants everything to go back to how it was before Alice. She wants the world to be back in the dark times. She wants power. And Duchess knew better than anyone what a power hungry woman could do. She'd been one once, and she had been capable of anything. She would have done anything just for a little slip of power. Jack had changed all that. With his winning smile, and his passion. Before he went through the looking glass she'd never once seen him uncontrolled, never once seen behind his mask. When he returned his emotions were raw, and he was passionate. It was what had changed her. Of course she hadn't made him that way, and that was more than slightly irritating, but she benefited from it. "Have the looking glass opened." She commanded. She didn't realize the ace was still rambling on trying to make them both feel better. He couldn't make her feel better. This woman was serious, and Duchess knew there was one person who could help. Just one. As much as Duchess hated to think it, she needed Alice. Her rival for Jack's heart. She needed that confounded slip of a girl, and her mad boyfriend.

"Wh-what," the ace stuttered. Had he heard her right?

"You heard me, start the looking glass. I will be going through tonight to retrieve Alice and Hatter. When I return we will put this whole business to rights. Now, off with you." She waved him away and rose from her spot a very different woman than the one who had flopped onto the bed. Yes, she was still distraught at the loss of her family. The difference now was that she could do something about it, and she would. She would retrieve Alice and her Hatter, and they would put this all to rights. Duchess would give anything to see her family back safe and sound, and if she had to do this then she would. She walked over to her wardrobe and changed from her nightdress into a sturdy pair of pains, and a button up blouse. The woman tied her hair back, and pulled on a pair of riding boots. She meant business, and she would not run around half clothed doing what she knew she'd have to. A small dagger was slipped into the top of the boot, she had no intention of coming back to the palace once she got Alice. She would not walk back through those doors until she had Jack at her side, and Harper safely in her arms. This Aceline woman didn't understand who exactly she was fooling with. Duchess had acquired strength, and a will of her own in the years that passed, and she would do anything for her family. She'd die for her family.


	2. Tonight is the Nights

Tonight is the Night (beanie and savannah)

Alice and Hatter had been back in Alice's world for a year now, only a mere year (in their time). Everything was going so well. Almost too well, it worried Alice. It weighed heavily on her. How could it be going this well? Hatter was adjusting slowly but surely. He'd gotten a real job. They'd moved in together, and it seemed like they were well on the road to happily ever after. That worried Alice. She wasn't used to things going this well. Nothing had ever gone this well. She was just waiting for it all to come tumbling down around her like a house of cards. Ironic, that saying was now. It still fit nevertheless. She was waiting for her world to crumble about her ears as it always had before. But everything seemed to be going perfect. _Too perfect,_ she kept reminding herself. She had to keep reminding herself that it call could come crashing down around her ears like a house of cards. If she didn't she wouldn't be prepared when it did. Of course Hatter didn't much care for this slightly dismal outlook on life. He thought she was just being a pessimist. He thought she should look on the bright side. Of course that would be what Hatter thought, he'd always thought that way. It was easy to be optimistic when it was most advantageous to you. After all, who would buy tea from a man who didn't have any faith in himself? No one, that's who, and even if no one was a person in Wonderland that man wasn't here, and so the saying made much more sense. Alice's mind was drifting, drifting far and fast as she watched her students grapple with each other. It had been a year, a whole year, and the only reason she knew Wonderland wasn't all just a very morbid, very bad dream was that she woke up next to Hatter every morning. Lovely, lovely Hatter, who made every day a challenge and a struggle. Not that that was a bad thing mind you. Alice wouldn't have it any other day. She really wouldn't. She absolutely adored their bickering, and the struggle that came with their life. It was perfect in a perfectly imperfect kind of way.

"Sen-say," one of her students asked, and Alice's eyes widened when she realized she hadn't been paying attention and the time had passed for them to leave. The girl's name was Savannah, but she insisted everyone just call her Savy. Alice didn't know very much about her home life, but she knew plenty about the girl herself. She was a trouble sixteen year old who had been forced kicking and screaming into Karate to try to quail her anger problems. From what Alice understood Savy had spent more than a few nights in jail because of those anger problems, and an uncontrollable nose for trouble. To be honest the girl reminded Alice a little of Hatter, in a more raw way. Savy was controlled in a way Alice knew Hatter couldn't be. The girl seemed so closed off, and if Alice didn't know better she'd swear Savy had come to more than one Karate class a little drunk. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, fine Savy, just thinking is all. So are you coming to dinner with Hatter and I tonight?" The girl spent almost every night with them at the apartment, even school nights. It made Alice seriously wonder what her home life was like. It obviously wasn't good seeing as her parents didn't worry about her, nor did they care enough to wonder where she was all the time. Alice had caught herself asking Savy once, and the girl had just shut down completely getting a closed off look that only Alice would recognize as a wall.

"Well where bloody else would I be," Savy asked with a smirk. The girl had a mouth on her that rivaled a sailor, bloody was mild compared to her usual language. Alice had been trying to fix that as well, but it took work. Hatter kept telling Alice that he felt like they'd adopted a sixteen year old, especially with the things the girl had in common with them. She seemed to resemble them both in her own way. Alice tried to shrug him off when he said it because she knew he was just trying to get into a talk about children. He'd been trying for the past six months to get her to talk about having a family. She wasn't ready for that yet, this all still felt so new. She was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. She didn't want to be pregnant when it did.

"Good, Hatter will be happy to see you. He said he missed you yesterday." Alice smirked in return as they headed for the locker rooms. When Savy started coming home with her she'd notice how Alice called "David" Hatter, and asked why. Alice had laughed and made up some story about how he reminded her of the mad hatter, and seeing as she was Alice it made sense just to call him Hatter as a pet name. Savy had shrugged it off, she'd obviously heard stranger things in her life. Which also made Alice wonder. Savy was a little mystery, a little conundrum, just as much as Hatter was. Alice knew so little about their own respective pasts, but he knew by the way they both clung to her like a lifeline that their pasts were bad, probably worse than her own. "By the way where were you last night?"

"Oh you know, just out and about. I figured you two needed some damn time alone," Savy smirked brushing the question aside as she slipped out of her karate pants. She never told Alice where she was when she wasn't with them. To tell the truth she didn't really want them to know. She didn't have much of a home life to speak of, mostly because she was an orphan, and she didn't want them to pity her. She didn't need anyone's fucking pity. Hell, she didn't even think she needed friends, mentors, or whatever the hell Alice and Hatter were, until she'd met them. The truth was when she wasn't with them she was out bar hopping, or doing something else destructive to her volatile youth. It was only with Alice and Hatter that she didn't feel the need to go out drinking, or light a cigarette. Only with them that she felt herself, as she had been before she lost her parents. "Speaking of, are you sure you want me coming out with you both tonight? I heard where Hatter's taking you, it's mighty fancy. I may just ruin the mood."

"Nonsense," Alice brushed it aside as they headed out of the building and down the crowded streets.

Tonight was the night, Hatter had decided. He'd propose to her. He'd make a woman out of her, if the old term stood true. And by Alfred she'd like it. Even if she didn't, she would. He knew she was still iffy about this whole thing, but she had to know he was in it for the long haul. And maybe this would show her. If he made it official maybe she'd stop worrying all the time. She worried too much. Hatter could see worry constantly etched in her pale blue eyes as if she was constantly waiting for the world to burst into flames. She needed to be reassured, she needed to know that even if the world did burst into flames, the walls did crumble down around their noses, or water horrid thing she was waiting on, he'd be there for her. Through thick and bloody thin. Just as he'd been in Wonderland. He'd never leave her side so long as he had any say about it. Jingle twisted his way through Hatter's legs as the man sat at the kitchen table drumming his fingers nervously on the lacquered wood. What if she said no? What if he couldn't get the question to come out at all? Mindlessly Hatter stroked the little yellow colored kitten's back, as he watched the minutes tick by on the clock on the wall. Time had never meant much to him before, never much at all, but it seemed like the time spent waiting for his Alice was the most important time he'd ever spent in his life. It was precious, and real....and taking so bloody long! He heard a key in the lock, and felt Jingle look up at the door. In walked a disheveled Alice and Savy. Savy?! Oh dear, he'd forgotten he'd told Alice to have her come over. How could he have forgotten?! The most important night in his life, and he'd forgotten to tell Savy. Savy, the girl he'd taken to thinking of as their daughter (in a weird mixed up way). Damn! Damn! Damn!

Savy saw the look on his face, but bit her tongue. She'd have to confront him about it once Alice was in the shower, and out of earshot. "Alice," Hatter said too excitedly, and Savy could have smacked him. He was obviously up to something, and he was giving himself away. Alice had to know him better than Savy did, and so it would be perfectly clear to her that her long-term boyfriend was up to something. However, Savy kept her hand firmly rooted in her pocket, and her lips firmly shut.

"I know we're running a bit late. I got distracted. I'm so sorry," Alice kissed his cheek, and rushed off to the back bedroom. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to even notice Hatter's forced excitement. Her thoughts about what would happen to them, and to Savy. More importantly what would happen to Savy if something happened to them. She thought about these things. Almost as if she were the girls mother, or older sister. She worried about Savy as much as she worried about Hatter. They both had a nose for trouble that stretched a mile long, and she really didn't know what to do with either of them. She sighed loudly as she grabbed her clothes and went into the hallway bathroom, turning the shower all the way to hot and hoping the water would soother her aching muscles as well as her confused mind.

Savy let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when she heard the shower start. "What the hell are you up to Hatter?" Her voice was calm and cool as she picked up Jingle, and dropped her bag onto the floor by the door. Hatter gaped at her, and wondered how she knew. How could she possibly know he was up to something? But before he could ask the girl cut him off, "You're so obvious. You need to just calm the fuck down and keep your head on straight man."

Hatter would have been taken off guard by Savy's bluntness if he hadn't already know her for a few months. She was the kind of girl who if she had something she needed to say, she'd bloody well say it, likely with a few added curse words and glares while she was at it. Of course that hadn't thrown him off the first time he met her. There was something in the child's vibrant green eyes that told him that she wasn't as cold and cruel as she made herself sound. He'd learned he was right quite quickly, she was in fact a very warm person who cared for those around her. She just had a wall, a wall that reminded him harshly of Alice. "Well, it's jus'," he didn't know how to put it in to words so he pulled the little velvet box from his pants pocket and handed it to her.

Savy quirked a brow as she opened the box with a creak of the hing, and suddenly a full out grin was on her face. Hatter was certain he'd never seen the girl girl a real grin before, her expressions were always something between a smirk and a calculating smile. She was guarded. "Well it certainly is beautiful. I can't believe you picked it out all on your own. But then I have always thought you had good taste, after all you did pick Alice. So it was supposed to be tonight then, and I've showed up and ruined it." Hatter nodded as she handed the box back, even though he didn't think ruin was the right word. He wouldn't mind Savy being there, it's just the reservations were for two. "It's fine I think I feel a stomach ache coming on anyways."

"Oh deadr, do I need ta ge' tha' piptobisdal stuff Alice is always-," he stopped when he saw the playful smirk and wink, and felt very silly. "Oh, well then. Ya know tha bes' thin' fer a stomach ache is a good book, and a cup-a tea. As we 'appen ta 'ave those things 'ere ya should stick around 'ere while we're gone." Savy smirked widely, and was pleased he'd caught on. Sometimes the man really was a bit of a nuisance with his inability to catch on to things. He was a little slow, but she didn't mind him in the least, at least he wasn't mean to Alice. In fact she'd never even seen him scream at Alice, like she so often saw men do with their women in bars. It was actually reassuring to know that there were still real men out there, somewhere. "In fac' why don' ya go change inta yar pajamas, and ge' settled in." He offered the grin on his face growing quickly, and the light in his eyes glowing to something that nearly hurt Savy's eyes to look at.

"Good plan my friend. I'll get right to that." She said nodding, retrieving her bag from it's place, dropping the cat, and heading for the spare room which they had sort of let her take over. It still had Alice's computer, and many of their books in it, but the bulletin board on the wall had been taken over by pictures, and clippings from Savy. And Alice had even brought out an old comforter, from when she'd been Savy's age, to put on the futon. Of course she had to give up the futon when Hatter's uncle Charlie came in to town, but Savy didn't really mind the couch either. She changed into a pair of striped pajamas, and grabbed one of the books off the shelf that she'd been reading last week and had yet to finish. It was an old and battered copy of Tristan and Iseult, that Alice had bought during college. As she comes back from the spare room, slippered feet scuffing softly on the hardwood, she smells chamomile. Ah, that Hatter and his tea. When Alice had first told her of the similarities between Hatter and the Mad Hatter, Savy had thought the woman mad herself. The longer she knew the couple, though, the more she saw it herself. "Is that for me?" She asked walking into the kitchen with a grin. "My Hatter, do something with that hair of your's. You can't go to a nice place with it looking all straggly as it does." Savy stepped back to examine him. He was in a dark colored suit, looked like possibly navy blue or royal purple but she couldn't really tell in this light, his tie was tied a little toot tight (_probably from nerves_) and his hair was a rotten mess as though he'd run his fingers through it a million times in the course of an hour.

"What the devil is wrong with me 'air," he asked turning to her quirking a brow and looking frustrated at her. Was this little girl trying to push him over the edge tonight? Savy had to know how stressful this whole thing was, and yet there she was criticizing his hair.

"Go have a look for yourself if you don't believe me. You should run a comb through it again. And don't catch that shitty tone with me, I'm only trying to help." She turned up her nose and shoved him towards the bathroom as she took his place to watch the tea. Hatter grumbled, but walked into the steamy bathroom anyways, and looked at his hair in the mirror. Alice didn't even notice him, but he supposed she was just enjoying her shower. Well by Gregory the little girl was right! His hair was in a state. Even more so than when Alice had met him in Wonderland. Well something must be done about this immediately! He pulled out a comb and ran it under the faucet, and began the epic battle with his hair. It took him a good ten minutes, and by the time he was done Alice was out of the shower and glaring at him to get out of her mirror space so she could finish getting ready herself.

"Better," He asked returning to Savy who was now stretched across their couch, a book perched against her bent legs, and the cup of tea sitting on the table beside her. She looked right at home in their oddly wonderland like apartment. And for a moment Hatter imagined she'd look just as at home in Wonderland as Alice herself did.

Savy put up a finger to indicate for him to wait for her, most likely to finish the paragraph of text she was on. When she did look up her large green eyes glittered with laughter. "Much better Hatter. You look like quite the catch now." Then her little red head returned to her book, and Hatter took up his perch at the kitchen table again, drumming his fingers on the lacquered wood. "Calm down, you'll be fine. She can't turn you down," came the voice of the girl stretched across his couch, and he almost felt a little calmer just hearing the young girl reassure him. "And for fuck's sake don't fuck up your hair again." Hatter rolled his eyes, and there was that mouth again. Upon first seeing Savy as she was on the couch you'd think her a perfectly respectable girl, but then she'd open that bloody mouth and you'd realize what a sharp tongue she had.

"Yes ma'm," he grumbled in return. He watched Jingle trot over to the couch, and hop up to lay beside Savy's legs, purring loudly. Hatter could only hope his and Alice's children would be as at home in this place as Savy seemed to be. He liked to imagine that since he was from Wonderland himself, they'd have a piece of the place in them and they'd be right at home with it. But who knew. What if they weren't? What if they wanted a normal home? What if they wanted normal parents? What if they didn't want to visit Uncle Charlie in wonderland? What if they didn't like the way he and Alice had decorated? What if he was a bad father?

"I said calm down," Savy said never looking up from her book, but feeling the way the air thickened with uncomfortable nervousness as Hatter started tapping his foot loudly on the floor. "And for God's sake stop fidgeting, I'm trying to read."

"Righ', I'm jus' ya know," he faded off for a long moment deep in thought. "Nervous," he finished.

"Well I'd assume that's natural, not like I've ever been in your position, but trust me when I say everything will be fine, perfectly fine. You're getting yourself all in a frazzle for nothing." She shrugged, and closing her book with a loud sigh. "I won't get any reading done while you're here, may as well keep you company." with that she rose from the couch and came to sit with him at the table.

Alice came from the bathroom, and waved at Savy to come to her from behind Hatter's back. "Well I'll keep you company in a second, right now it looks like Alice needs help." She hopped up and ran after Alice who disappeared in the back bedroom before Hatter could see her.

"Is it too much," Alice asked spinning to show the form fitting blue dress that brought out her eyes perfectly. It had a sweetheart neckline, and she had pinned her hair up to show of her creamy pale shoulders.

Savy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I swear between the two of you it's a wonder I have any self confidence with the example you set. All you need is," the girl drifted off as she started hunting through Alice jewelry box. "Aha," the little red head exclaimed as her head shot up, and her ponytail swung in soft curls. "This is all you need, and some liner and blush and you're set." She clasped the necklace behind the slightly taller woman's neck. "Now, I will go back to reassuring your Mad Hatter."

Alice started to ask what Savy meant by that, but the girl was already gone back down the hall. Alice watched the red ponytail bob as the girl's slippers shuffled and sighed. Savy might not have much, but she had them. And they had her, and that seemed like plenty to Alice. Alice finished getting ready, following Savy's instructions to the letter because the girl seemed to know what she was talking about, and then emerged from the back bedroom to a very nervous Hatter, and a slightly annoyed Savy. "Well I think I'm ready."

Hatter looked up to see Alice, from his hands where he'd been staring while Savy talked him into this, and what he saw took his breath away. She looked more beautiful than ever, and he couldn't believe he was about to ask this beautifully strong woman to marry him. Nor could he believe that she was going to say yes, well according to Savy there was no chance in hell that she wouldn't. "Wow," was all he could muster, and Alice blushed.

"Right well you two kids ha-" there was a loud rushed, urgent knock at the door that cut Savy off. _Who the hell is that_, they all thought. They all knew that no one was expected right now, Carol was off doing her thing these days dating and the like, Uncle Charlie was back where he'd come from (which Savy had no idea where he came from), and Savy, Hatter, and Alice were all right there at the kitchen table. They all looked at each other in utter confusion until the person outside knocked again, harder, louder, more urgent. "I'll get it," Savy volunteered finally, and hopped up from her seat the table. She rushed to the door, slippers scuffing quickly in her wake. The door creaked eerily in the silent room as Savy pulled it open, only to reveal a tall blond woman, so tall in fact she could be a model.

"I need to see Alice, and Hatter immediately. This is where they live isn't it? It's of dire importance. Please little girl," the blond haired woman pleaded, and Savy almost growled at her. Little girl, who was this woman calling little girl?!

"Duchess," Alice asked coming up behind Savy, and putting her hand on the annoyed girl's shoulder. She knew the way Savy tensed that the girl was about to do something rash, and she also knew that she was probably the only one who could stop her.

Duchess rushed passed them, completely uninvited into the house (Savy'd like to add begrudgingly), and shut the door behind her quickly as if she were being chased by something sinister. "They've taken Jack, and Harper, my son. Oh Alice they've taken my son! I don't know what to do, I need your help. You're the only one who can help. Please say you'll help. Please say you'll come back to Wonderland and put things to rights. I need your help. You know I wouldn't ask for it if I didn't really need it." It all came out in a rush, but the woman was so desperate. Her bright blue eyes were slightly watery, and her hands were shaky. She knew pleading her case would shatter her pride, but it had to be done. This had to be done. She had to have Alice and Hatter help her save Jack and Harper. They were her life now, and without them she'd simply die.

Savy was so confused, Wonderland? What the hell? And who the fuck were Jack and Harper? And why was this woman named Duchess? What a weird fucking name. Her head spun, but she watched on and waited for someone to take charge. This woman had come for Alice, and Hatter, and it was clearly none of her business. None of her business at all. In fact she felt like she was intruding as Alice hugged the taller woman, allowing her dress to wrinkle from the contact. "Hatter," she whispered to the still shocked man at the kitchen table. "What the fuck is going on?"

Alive pulled Duchess to the seat Savy had just vacated and rushed to get her some water and tissues. Hatter just shrugged as Savy, but glared a little at Duchess. Of course he was angry she was here. She was here and begging for help for Jack. Like he gave a Fairy's ass about Jack! Jack who had hurt his Alice, and almost gotten her killed on so many occasions. And now here was Duchess pleading with them to go head long into danger and help Jack again. Not to mention she'd said something about a son. A son for Alfred's sake! He'd yet to get to marry Alice, and they'd already started a family! A familiar feeling welled up in the pit of his stomach, making bile rise into his throat. He was jealous once more at what Jack had, that he didn't have. And he was so utterly infuriated by this entire thing. Alice sat beside Duchess and patted her shoulder as the woman whipped her eyes, and got her thoughts in order. Alice had never particularly cared for Duchess, but she'd assume Duchess would do the same for her if she were in such a state. Or she'd like to think so anyway.

"Start from the beginning, slowly," Hatter demanded. Savy sat at the seat across from Alice, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to be the one to burden them with explanations.

"I woke up this morning, and found Jack gone," Duchess hiccuped and took a deep breath. When the breath was exhaled her shaking had quit, and her hiccups had quieted, making Savy and Hatter think it was all an act to play on Alice's sympathy. "At first I didn't think a thing of it, but I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something was wrong, very wrong." _I know that feeling, I feel it right now, _Hatter thought irritably. "So I went in to check on Harper, our son. He's four and a half you know. We had him soon after you left. Well Harper was gone, and his room was completely ransacked."

"Did ya 'ave them check the palace," Hatter asked tiredly as if she were a moron. He was really tired of this royal family. And yes it was a family now, for they had a son. A bloody son! He couldn't even get Alice to talk about having children much less get her to commit to it! And yet Jack had a son! This was so unfair. Alice glared at him openly, and he sighed. "It was a valid question," he shrugged, and she just frowned deeper, then turned back to Duchess.

"Anyways, when I returned to Jack and I's room I found a note from this woman who claimed to be Aceline Heart, Jack's sister! I didn't even know he had a sister! I don't think anyone thought he had a sister. She said she'd taken them to set things right. She wants the old rule back, how it was under the Queen of Hearts. I think she'd like to be the new Queen of Hearts, and set everything back to how it was before you came to Wonderland Alice. So you see you just have to help me. I wouldn't be asking if it weren't for Harper and Jack. I would deal with it myself if this were about me, or someone else. But you see Alice this is my family, and I can't just let her hurt them. You do see don't you," her large blue eyes pleaded with Alice.

Savy's head was spinning more now. Queen of hearts? Wonderland? Alice had gone to Wonderland? What the hell? Had they all been dripping acid?! And if they had she wanted some to bloody well sell out on the streets, she'd make a killing on shit that good.

Hatter rolled his eyes. "Alice come on, this isn't our fight anymore. Let the suits deal with this. It's none of our business."

"We can't just do that," Alice said finally, it was the first words she'd spoken since Duchess started crying. "Those are your people, and we have to help them. We can't just let everything we risked our lives for rot away." Alice saw a dark look cross his face, and she knew he was thinking this was about Jack. "It's not about Jack, I swear to you Hatter. But a child? Wouldn't you want them to help us if it was our child? Wouldn't you want them to be there if our family needed them? We have to help." There was an air of finality to her tone that gave Duchess hope.

Hatter sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He finally get her talking about family, and children, and it was only in hopes to convince him to help Jack and his family. The little green monster in the pit of his stomach growled angrily. Yet, he had to admit, she had a valid point. He'd want Jack to help them if they needed it. And he knew Jack would help them if they needed it. As much as he hated Jack, the king would do anything to help his people, and those people included he and Alice even if they weren't in his kingdom anymore. So yes, they did have to do something to help him and his family. Especially his son, just the thought of a woman like the old queen having her hands on a child, and trying to "fix" him shut the little green monster up for good. "You're righ'," he offered begrudgingly. "We 'ave ta 'elp. I guess we should change then." He sighed standing from his seat.

"What the fuck are you all talking about," Savy asked suddenly, and all their eyes went wide like they'd completely forgotten she was there. Well great, that was just great, now they'd have to explain Wonderland to Savy. Hatter couldn't believe their luck. "Really what are you all tripping on?"

Alice sighed, "Savy, you're going to think we sound crazy, or as you said high, but Wonderland is real. Really real. And apparently-"

"It's gotten itself into another fickle pickle," Hater cut her off glaring at Duchess as though this were her fault. The woman should take better care of her family. "So we'll have to be off to save it."

"The girl should come," Duchess said her eyes showing some strange emotion that none of them were quite sure what it was. It was as if she'd suddenly realized the value of something.

"We can't take Savy with us," Alice said angrily, Duchess was not dragging another young girl into this. "She'll get killed. You remember how many times I was almost killed don't you?! I won't risk her life."

Savy rolled her eyes, even if she didn't believe any of this bullshit, she still had this nagging feeling that if Hatter and Alice left there would be no one to take care of her. Even if they were utterly crazy. "I want to go," Savy said in a determined voice and rose from her seat.

"No," Hatter said sternly looking down at the little redhead with a look that could only be described as fatherly.

"Sorry Hatter, it's not up to you. It's up to me. I'm old enough to make my own choices. Besides without you two there is no reason for me to really stay here," Savy shrugged and returned to the spare room, only to reemerge five minutes later in a pair of ripped and patched jeans, flat brown suede boots, and a crème colored tunic style pullover sweatshirt.

Alice glared at the younger girl as she tightened her ponytail. "She's right Hatter, we can't stop her. No point in trying. May as well just let her come along. Besides, we can keep her safe, we kept ourselves alive."

"Trust me, I'll be fine," Savy said with a little grin as both Hatter and Alice disappeared into the back bedroom to change out of their nice clothes. "So Duchess," Savy turned to the woman, "I'm Savy." She offered the woman her hand, and a guarded smirk. She didn't trust this woman as far as she could throw her, which probably had something to do with the reaction Hatter had given her. Hatter was an excellent judge of character, and if he thought Duchess was full of shit, well Savy did too.

"Are you their daughter," Duchess asked looking surprised. It couldn't have been that long here. This girl couldn't be any younger than fourteen. It couldn't' have been fourteen years here. It had only been four in Wonderland, it most definitely couldn't have been fourteen here. Yet, she wasn't sure. She'd never been on the other side of the looking glass, and had only been able to find this place due to some very specific instructions given to her by the White Knight.

"Oh hell no," Savy chuckled. "I was put in Alice's karate class because I got into too many fights in school and in other places, and these two kind of took to me like a fish to fucking water. They're great fucking people." Savy shrugged a little, but Duchess still looked confused, but Savy didn't feel like explaining. Alice and Hatter didn't even know she was an orphan, so she sure as hell wasn't going to be telling this Duchess woman either. It took Hatter and Alice no time at all to return, and then they were off following Duchess to the "looking glass". Savy still wasn't sure that she believed them, but she was going along for the ride.

"Holy shit," Savy stood her mouth agape looking into a very large mirror made of what appeared to be a plasma like surface. So they weren't fucking high then? Or were they? She still wasn't sure.

"Watch your mouth Savy," Alice scolded lightly, but Hatter only chuckled which didn't support the scolding. To which Alice rolled her eyes, and then glared at him, causing Savy herself to smirk.

"Now make sure ya take a very deep breath, and remember ta breathe as we fall. We'll all be righ' with ya. In fac' I think Alice should 'old yar 'and," Hatter said looking to Alice who nodded knowingly.

"I'm not a child Hatter, I think I've got this covered," Savy returned with a frown, but Alice grabbed her hand anyways, stepped on her toe so she had to take a deep breath and pulled her through the plasma surface. Hatter and Duchess were close behind. But Savy nor Alice noticed because they were too busy falling face first, into what they didn't know. They fell and fell and fell. It was like one of those dreams where you feel like your falling, and you just never stop until you wake up. Savy took comfort from Alice's hand grasped so tightly around her own that her fingers were turning blue. Hatter kept his eyes planted firmly on Alice, and Savy, he didn't trust Wonderland with them, not one bit. And down the four fell, deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole.


	3. Welcome to Wonderland

Welcome to wonderland

"Shit," was all Savy could gasp out after she hit the ground with a loud thump. Alice shoved her quickly out of the way as there were two more loud thumps on the same patch of grass. Savy decided she couldn't possibly dreaming because damn did that fall hurt. And dreams didn't hurt. She pushed herself off the ground into a sitting position her green eyes glaring at Alice who was also still gasping for breath. Well they could have fucking warned her about the sudden stop at the end of that long fall. Alice just shrugged as she brushed off her clothes and pulled herself to her feet with help from Hatter. Alice had gotten kind of used to falling through the looking glass with all the trips they'd made back to visit. Not like they ever stayed longer than a few hours, Hatter wouldn't allow it. He was still desperately worried that they'd get into trouble. He couldn't risk Alice, he couldn't live with himself if he put her in danger again as Jack had.

"Up ya ge'," Hatter said offering Savy his hand once Alice was steady on her feet. Savy noticed Hatter didn't help Duchess with a smug satisfaction. "Trus' me Savy ya don' wan' ta lay 'round in the sewer. There are rats way bigger than sewer rats down 'here."

At that Savy jumped up quickly causing both Alice and Hatter to chuckle. The little red head hated rats. She wasn't afraid of the mind you, they were just dirty little rodents that grossed her out. "That's not funny Hatter," Savy grumbled brushing crushed grass off her clothes.

"Afraid of rats little girl," Duchess asked with a cool smirk. Savy had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming at the woman.

"Let her be Duchess she's only a girl," Alice scowled at Duchess and grabbed Hatter's hand to prevent him from doing something rash. Duchess shrugged and started out of the cavernous sewers, practically on her tip toes to keep her clothes clean.

"'fraid of a little dirt Duchess," Savy asked smugly as she followed close behind. Duchess let out a noise something like the hiss of a cat as Savy splashes water up at her. Duchess couldn't believe she'd ended up with a little brat. The plan was to have Alice an Hatter help. There shouldn't have been any little stowaways. Of course she had been the one to say the child should come along, but now she didn't even know why. Something strange had come over her in that instant that she didn't understand now. It was as if something else had possessed her entirely. Yet, even still Duchess felt the little brat may turn up useful. She wasn't sure how, but she still felt that way. And anyone who would be useful in this venture to bring her family bad safe and sound she'd use to their fullest extent. If this brat Savy. Which was a queer name. And Duchess thought people in Wonderland had queer names, well this Savy girl would fit right in here with her queer name and her annoying attitude.

"You're a right pest little girl," Duchess said condescendingly.

"I'm not little," Savy growled out.

"Plain old Savy," the exclamation had Savy's growl dying in her throat as she turned to face Uncle Charlie. She ran to him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster. Uncle Charlie was from wonderland? The first thing that made fucking sense all day. He seemed like the type of character you'd fine in Wonderland. "And just plain Alice. So good to see you both," Charlie grinned and hugged Alice as well. "Harbinger," he offered Hatter with a small smile that could only be described as playful.

"Oi, I though' we were over tha'," Hatter grumbled straightening his hat and standing a little taller, his chin tilted proudly. Alice bit back a chuckle, and Hatter sent her a glare which Savy found rather amusing. A few seconds later Hatter broke into a wide grin, looking completely unaffected by everything that was going on. Duchess was just rolling her eyes at the whole thing. She didn't give two spits about any of this she just wanted to get moving.

"Speaking of harbingers," Charlie said turning their attention to a hatted boy who was only slightly taller than Savy, and couldn't be much older than her. Hatter's eyes narrowed at the boy, and Savy could have sworn she heard a disdainful growl. Alice looked to Hatter confused as the elder man tensed. Savy arched a brow at the boy himself, she didn't understand why Hatter was so furious by the mere presence of this boy? It didn't matter much, it had Savy intrigued. What could get Hatter in such a frazzle? She'd never seen him react so angrily toward the sight of someone before.

"Why is 'e 'ere Charlie," Hatter practically growled out, and Savy kept her eyes trained on the boy with a red brow still raised. He was a slight thing, not very muscular at all, in fact Savy was willing to wager she could lift him with one hand. He had straggly dark hair that reminded her very firmly of Hatter's, and it was curled around a top hat how Hatter's usually was. The one main difference from Hatter, that Savy saw was that this boy had amber colored eyes instead of the dark puppy dog brown Hatter had.

"Nice to see you too Hatter," the boy grinned widely at him, and out stretched his arms to step from behind Charlie like he and Hatter were old friends.

"Ya know damn well it's no' nice ta see ya Topper," Hatter growled out and Savy saw him move forward out of the corner of her eye.

"Hatter," Alice said in a warning tone as she grabbed his hand tighter to keep him from taking another step towards the boy before them. She didn't know anything about this Topper fellow, but from Hatter's reaction he must not be good. Just the mere reaction of Hatter made Alice weary of Topper. There must be something about this boy that was making Hatter this angry. Alice looked the boy over, her icy blue eyes taking in every detail of him. He had the same off color style as Hatter. The same unruly curly brown hair. It was the eyes that were different. And the spark of trouble that lay deep within the amber depths worried Alice seriously. But what worried her more, if that was possible, was the intrigued look Savy had on her face.

"Tsk tsk Hatter, is that anyway to speak to an old friend," the boy, who Alice now assumed was named Topper asked. Duchess watched the scene warily. Why were they standing here exchanging pleasantries. Charlie was watching a little perplexed, he didn't understand the bitterness from Hatter to Topper. Savy was merely intrigued.

"We are no' old friends Topper. Ya nearly go' me killed more than once. Yar a bloody scoundrel ya are!" Hatter was furious. Topper should know better than to come within a hundred yards of him. The bloody little weasel was another double agent and had nearly gotten Hatter killed more times than anyone could count. Hatter didn't trust him, in fact he trusted the boy about as far as he could throw him, which wasn't very far at all. Of course Hatter knew he was being a little biased, as he'd been a double agent himself at one point, but it always seemed that Topper was much deeper in with the suits than Hatter had ever been. And if Hatter didn't know better, which he didn't mind you, he'd swear Topper was really working for the suits all along. When Hatter had always been working for the resistance.

"Now Hatter, be careful or I just may think you like me," a smirk spread across Topper's mouth. Who was Topper really? Well no one knows, but one thing is for sure the boy was always in it to suit himself. If he thought he could make a quick buck he would, even if it hurt someone else. It could be said that the boy had no feelings. "And who may I ask are these lovely ladies? Your wife and daughter Hatter? My, you've gotten old, old boy."

"Not wife," Alice said too quickly, and Hatter's arm snaked around her waist tightly. "Girlfriend."

"No' like it's any of yar business Topper. They won't be getting' well acquainted with ya anyhow. Charlie why is tha' thin' 'ere?"

"Well he said he could help. He heard about what happened and the upcoming return of Alice and her harbinger, and said he could help. I only assumed he knew you well as he referenced you by name. And I swear on my knighthood I didn't think you'd get all in a fluster over him. It's not like I kno-" Charlie was rambling nonsensically again, and people tended to tune him out after a point. But that didn't happen this time, no what happened this time was he was cut off by Duchess.

"He's been working in the palace library," Duchess said suddenly remembering the young boy. She hadn't recognized him at first, but now the face took purchase in her memory. "He's been working there for years now."

"That's right your majesty, and number ten asked me to come and look after you lot. Not to mention he thought I could be of use given my connections, connections may I remind you Hatter you gave up when you left. So you see, I'm here to help, to be of assistance as it were. I promise to be on my best behavior Hatter, if that will appease you."

"Well it wo-" Hatter was cut off by a jab to the ribcage from Alice. He turned a disgruntled look on her, but she was eying Topper carefully.

"Very well then, you can join us," Alice said evenly, but she made a mental not to keep a firm eye on the boy. She didn't trust him. If he'd gotten Hatter into trouble than there was no doubt in her mind that he'd get them into trouble as well.

"Well can we stop standing about, with our mouthes agape catching gout," Duchess asked impatiently.

"Right no time for introductions, or pleasantries, must be on our way. Though it is a pity, I'd love to know the names of my companions," Topper's smirk never left his face and it unnerved Hatter. Hatter knew that smirk, and he didn't trust it, not one bit. "Especially you," Topper's eyes landed on Savy who had been watching on unusually quiet with a keen interest lighting her bright green eyes.

"Savy," Savy offered returning the smirk, but not offering her hand to shake. The girl didn't shake hands, she had a thing about it. You got to shake her hand once she trusted you, not upon first meeting. And although she found this Topper intriguing she certainly didn't trust him.

"You mean Savannah, don't you plain old Savy," Charlie asked in his silly nonsensical manner his old eyes lighting with amusement at the young couple. Charlie from the off that these two would provide much amusement, as much if not more than Alice and Hatter provided.

Savy shot Charlie a look, and then rolled her eyes. "It's Savy, Uncle Charlie, for the millionth time. Just Savy," she huffed and crossed her arms.

"You know if you keep correcting him, he'll just keep doing it. He thinks it's downright funny," Alice said with a soft smile on her face. She'd been around Charlie enough to realize that his quirks were more of an amusement to himself than to anyone else.

"Well we have no time for funny," Duchess grumbled loudly, and they all turned to meet her reddening face as the anger welled up in the pit of her stomach. She didn't have time for this nonsense. She had to be on her way. They had to save Jack and Harper. "We have to go."

"Righ' then, firs' ta see Dodo. He'll know who this lunatic is who's taken Jack and yar son," Hatter said as he started going to the right. He knew the way to the library like the back of his hand, and he could make it there in his sleep.

"Wrong way Hatter," Topper said easily, and Hatter whirled on his heel to glare at the younger boy. "Its been moved since you left, you have to have known that. I told you you needed me."

"Look, let's just go, we have things to do and not a heck of a lot of time to waste. Lead on," Alice said motioning for him to lead them, which in turn earned her an annoyed glance from Hatter. She didn't respond to him, she knew they might need this Topper fellow. She didn't trust the boy necessarily, but right now he's what they had and that was that. Not to mention she hadn't trusted Hatter from the first either, and look where that had gotten them. So it was needles to say that no, Alice didn't completely trust this Topper boy, but yes, she was willing to give him a chance to prove himself to them. After all, if he was anything like Hatter he'd prove himself in time, it would just take time.

Topper wasn't really paying much attention to any of them, he did notice that none of them really seemed to trust them, yes. Even this Savy girl, who was intrigued by him, and was intriguing in her own right. Topper nodded and started leading them down the twisted streets of Wonderland. Yes, that Savy girl was very intriguing in her own right. He wasn't even intrigued by Hatter's girl, who was also from Savy's world, which intrigued him even more. He'd never seen someone who looked quite like her before. She had soft red ringlets hanging from the tie at the crown of her head, which if you saw that alone would probably make you think she was some soft little girl. But it was her eyes that intrigued him the most, they were this green color with a fire in them so fierce he'd stake his hat that the girl could beat him to death if things ever came to that. She was intriguing in an oddly scary as hell kind of way. Like she could take on the world, and wouldn't think twice about doing it for Hatter and Hatter's girl. Which made him wonder, what kind of relationship did they have? Hatter had said she wasn't their daughter, then what was she? A cousin perchance? No, she didn't look at all like Hatter's girl, whom he hadn't caught the name of but he could assume she was Alice. And she looked too wild to be related to Hatter himself. Curiouser and curiouser that little red head was.

Hatter didn't fail to notice the silence they lulled into, well almost silence has Charlie had started singing. It seemed everyone was dealing with their own thoughts. And at that moment his turned to his "family", as he liked to refer to Alice, and Savy. His left hand was locked firmly around Alice's in an attempt to ease the fear of heights he knew she had. His right hand was unconsciously balling itself into a fist and unballing itself. His eyes were trained firmly on Savy, while he watched Alice carefully out of the corner of his eye. He wouldn't let his family out of his sight so long as Topper was around. Besides, who knew what kind of trouble Alice and Savy would draw to themselves. He knew enough about the young red head in front of him to know that she had a nose for fights. And Alice herself was in danger for just being Alice, she had brought down the old regime and most likely would be a target against this new band of rebels. He just couldn't take any chances with them, they were all he had other than Charlie.

Holy shit, she was in fucking wonderland. Amusing, yes. Believable? Fuck no! Savy couldn't get over everything that was going on. She had to continually remind herself of the pain she felt after falling through the looking glass. If she didn't remember that pain she wouldn't believe this was real at all. Instead she'd merely think it was a dream. She'd think she had just fallen asleep on Alice, and Hatter's couch and would wake up with Jingle on her chest and her book in the floor. A dream inspired by the Alice in Wonderland painting hung on their living room wall, which she had never failed to notice but had always thought a joke of some sort. She never really thought much else about it, until now. And now, well she was in fucking Wonderland! Little orphan Savannah Orson was in Wonderland. It couldn't get much weirder than that could it? She walked along a little behind Uncle Charlie, and a few feet behind this Topper fellow. Topper, now that was a weird name. People told her Savy was weird, but Topper was definitely weirder. She shrugged it off slightly as Wonderland.

Duchess's mind was something else entirely. She wasn't thinking about the intriguing nature of any of them, the safety of any of them (for all she cared they could all get eaten by a jabberwock so long as she got back Jack and Harper), nor the wonder that was Wonderland. Instead her mind was running over the events of the previous night. What could she have done differently? How could she have protected them? And how the hell had someone gotten into the palace to take her family hostage? It just didn't make any sense at all.

"It's so different," Alice said out of no where her eyes wide as they walked through the streets. Wonderland had changed. The buildings were dilapidated as they'd been when she'd been here. It looked like people actually took pride in their work now. And the streets were busier. Without the teas people had to create their own happinesses, and it looked like Wonderland had taken to it like a fish to water. They had delved head long into a new and uncertain world, and they seemed to be prospering for it. It was actually kine of nice to see that the place had change as it had. In fact the city reminded her of New York now, with the bustling people who were all busy with their own lives.

"With the tea gone," Duchess responded when no one else seemed to want to. "People had to learn to make themselves happy without help. They had to put work into their lives. Other things started to matter to them besides the substances they were abusing. Crime has diminished, murders are all but non-existent, what you did was reawaken a piece of Wonderland we had all thought was long gone."

"It won't last much longer," Topper said more to himself than to them. "Once word of what's happened hits the streets there will be wide spread panic. Everything will go right back to how it was."

"Then we should not stay in the city at nights," Charlie said with an air of finality. No one had expected him to say anything he had been singing through the whole conversation, but as always he seemed to be paying very close attention.

"And where would you suggest old man," Duchess asked turning a cold eye to him. She had no intention of staying anywhere uncomfortable at night.

"We should stay at tha kingdom of the knights," Hatter said which earned him a large smile from Charlie. "It's tha only safe place I can think of." Alice nodded along in agreement.

"In the woods," Duchess asked her face showing clearly the disgust she felt.

"You wanted to come along princess," Savy said with a smirk. "You could have stayed at home in your pretty little palace, but you wanted to come along. So you'll have to sleep in the dirt like the rest of us. What's the matter, 'fraid you'll get dirty?" Alright so she was taking it a little far. But really this Duchess woman had to know that this is what she'd signed up for. She'd signed up for an adventure, and adventures usually meant not washing and sleeping in the woods, if anything Savy'd read was any inclination.

"She's right Duchess, you can go back to the palace if you don't like it, and let us handle this," Alice agreed with a shrug. Alice had never disliked a woman as much as she disliked Duchess. And no, it didn't have anything to do with Jack, anymore. No now it was more that the woman was constantly complaining about something.

"Fine," Duchess huffed, and turned her head to ignore them. She knew when she'd set out to get Alice and Hatter that they wouldn't go easy on her. They weren't going to treat her like royalty, they'd treat her just like everybody else. And that meant like everybody else she'd have to buck up and deal with the dirt that this journey entailed. Whether she liked it or not. She had sworn to herself she wouldn't return to the palace without her husband and son, and she just had to see this thing through. She'd never seen anything through in her life, but she had to see this through.

Topper stopped them in front of a grand building with grander columns. Hatter cocked his head in a confused fashion, but he assumed if the great library were to be moved it would be moved to a place of honor so that everyone could enjoy it. Yes, that made sense. Topper lead them into the building, and to the center of the rows upon rows of books where they found the old elevator that had been in the original Great Library. Hatter was pleased to see that at least some things didn't change. As they all piled in, Topper stayed at the front of the bus to speak to the operator. "We need to go to Dodo's office." The operator nodded, and down the descended causing their stomachs to plummet at the sensation of dropping. Alice was really over this whole falling thing. She especially didn't like the elevator used in the Great Library it was jerky, and awkward. It jerked to a stop, and Alice let out a groan at the way her stomach shook with the motion of the bus.

"Follow me, follow me," Topper said taking the lead again. Hatter was really getting quite sick being lead around by the nose by this boy. It really didn't help that Hatter didn't like nor trust Topper. Then, he supposed, he didn't really have much choice. They needed Topper, at least for now, to get Jack and his son back. And then Hatter, Alice, and Savy could go home and live happily ever after, finally. Hatter could propose to Alice and everything would go perfectly just as it should of all along.

"Topper! Get all these people out of my office now! I'm positively claustrophobic with the lot of them in here," Dodo said in annoyed tone.

"Get off it Dodo ya are no' nor 'ave ever been claustrophobic," Hatter swaggered forward with a cocky smirk on his face. A cocky smirk Alice hadn't seen in quite some time. It seemed he used it most when he was doing shady business dealings, and Dodo had been on of his shady business partners. Alice had never minded the smirk before, but she always knew there was trouble right around the corner when he used it, which had her slightly worried.

"Hatter," Dodo roared his eyes lighting with fury, and Alice found herself standing in front of Hatter just in case. "You dare show your face after what you've done?"

"Wha' I done? Wha' I done was do somethin' ya never could Dodo, I se' thin's righ'," Hatter offered in defense his eyes becoming self-righteous and his stance hardening. He tensed and pushed Alice behind him. Last time he'd seen Dodo the man had shot him. That probably wasn't the best way to have left the acquaintance, but it hadn't mattered much to Hatter when he left to be with Alice.

"We don't have time for this nonsense," Duchess said stepping from behind Charlie a deep frown etching her features, in a rather unattractive way Savy thought. Yes, Savy was probably being overly harsh on the older woman, and she knew when Alice got the change she'd receive a lecture on it. But there was just something in the way Duchess carried herself that pissed Savy off, the girl couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Who is this Aceline Heart bitch, and where has she taken my family." However, Savy thought if Duchess continued to sound like that she could at least learn to respect her. At least the woman had gull enough to sound like she meant it. And for a moment there it actually seemed like Duchess may be able to back up that attitude. None of them were really sure if she could or not, but it didn't look like Dodo was taking any chances as he started thumbing through a rather large book on his desk.

"Heart you say," Dodo asked his head bent diligently over the book. Duchess made a noise in the back of her throat, a cross between approval and confirmation. She didn't really like the company she was currently keeping, but she had little choice. Dodo was an annoyance at his best. Hater was an idiot at his worst. And Topper, well from what she'd heard about Topper he was going to be a hinderance and possibly trouble. Duchess didn't trust Topper, after all if Hatter didn't trust the boy then there must really be something wrong with him. Dodo was muttering to himself as he went through the large book leaving the group of people in his office to entertain themselves. Duchess' eyes remained trained firmly on Dodo himself, she wanted this thing done and over with so she could be at home in her bed once more with her family. Alice was rubbing slow calming circles on the back of Hatter's hand as she restrained the seething man from quite literally knocking Topper's block off. Charlie had fallen relatively silent, well with the exception of his singing one more, but he seemed perfectly content in his own world once more. Savy, however, was the opposite of Charlie, she was restless and nervous. She soon found herself pacing soundlessly about the room looking over the stacks upon stacks of books with bright interested eyes. No one seemed to pay Savy much attention, except Topper who found Savy to be a most interesting subject of observation. Like a rabbit in a new pin she seemed to be nervous and jittery about adjusting to her surroundings. He found her increasingly interesting the more he watched her, in fact.

"Ah found it," Dodo announced causing everyone except Duchess to jump at the sudden exclamation. It seemed everyone except Duchess had been wrapped up in their own world entirely, completely forgetting why they were there exactly. This fact only managed to annoy Duchess, she didn't care for the idea that they were already getting caught up in their own personal business and forgetting why she'd brought them here. "Seems the queen had another child, a daughter a few years after Jack. But after the birth record the girl just drops off the books," Dodo said surprising even himself.

"Must have taken her somewhere to keep her from being seen. She must have been the queen's back up plan," Topper said with a firm nod to himself. Hatter looked at the boy, suspicion heavy in his eyes. There was just something off about how the boy knew all this.

"Where can we find this, prodigy, as it were. This squire of darkness, as it stand. This black shadow on the bright new world, as is. This wolf in sheep's clo-"

"Charlie, now is not the time," Alice cut the old man off and he stood watching her wide eyed and bumbling to himself at being cut off. "Where do we find this lunatic?"

"The rumor is that she has a palace out in the hills of wonderland. An underground palace surrounded by a labyrinth of caves so that no one can find her. It looks like you're in for quite the journey." Dodo smirked to himself, he knew what the rumors were. And he knew how dangerous those hills were said to be, there were all sorts of beasts not even known to the Wonderlanders themselves living in those wretched hills. He found himself very pleased that an opportunity at revenge on Topper and Hatter had presented itself, and now he was taking it.

"We should get a move on then," Charlie who had been bumbling this entire time finally got out an intelligible sentence. "It's at least a two day journey to the base of the hills themselves. Oh this will be so fun. I haven't been up in those hills since I was a boy. I remember spending an entire night in those hills once, as a knight test, we had tests to show our bravery in those days you know. I was to face one of the many beasts of no name while I was there. And what do you think I found? This wretched chartreuse thing with ten heads and teeth so sharp the could cut a cloud in half."

Hatter rolled his eyes, and turned to Dodo. "This bes' no' be one of yar tricks Dodo. We don' 'ave time for such nonsense," he warned the old man before ushering Alice and Savy out of the room, the others close behind. They were all piled back into the bus, and everyone was silent. That seemed to be happening a lot. It was as if the weight of the thing they now understood they'd have to do was bearing down too heavily upon their chests to speak. There seemed to be a new understanding of this thing they'd been drug into.

Hours later found them sitting just as quietly around a fire in the kingdom of the knights. Alice and Hatter were still deep in thought each wondering why they'd drug Savy into this, and how the hell they'd get her out of it. Duchess had gone to bed early, she said something stupid about beauty rest, and they believed her. The real reason was she couldn't properly deal with her feelings in front of everyone else. She missed Jack, and Harper, and there was no way to deal with that when she was being watched as she felt she was. Charlie was leaning against a nearby tree, he'd dozed off long ago and was now humming in his sleep that same old tune. Savy sat on the ground in front of Hatter and Alice, her legs crossed and her eyes staring into the fire, she still couldn't believe where she was or what was happening, but she knew it had to be real. They hadn't seen Topper in half hour, he'd gone off on some silly errand. When the boy did return Hatter rose from his spot, and stalked to him.

"Wha' tha 'ell are ya up ta Topper. I knew ya, philanthropy isn' yar bag. Ya don' jus' 'elp people from the kindness of yar 'eart. Wha's in this for ya," Hatter had the boy cornered against a tree before he knew what was happening. The older man's voice was low and deadly. It was very clear he didn't trust this boy, no matter how young the boy may seem he'd obviously managed to prove ho untrustworthy he was.

"Relax Hatter, relax. I'm getting paid by her majesty, if you must know," Topper said warding the bigger man off with his hands. "She wanted someone who still knew the streets, and if you don't mind me saying you don't anymore. These streets are different. Sure they look all sunny and bright, but they're not."

"Yar full of shi'," Hatter growled. There had to be more to it, there just had to be. This wasn't right. "Ya tell me or I'll sock ya one righ' 'ere righ' now lil boy."

"Sock me one eh? In front of the ladies? My, you have changed Hatter. I remember a time when you were all about running from your problems instead of standing and facing them. Right coward y-," the last few words were cut off by a firm punch to the jaw. Topper would have sworn he heard something crack if he didn't know better.

"Hatter! What is with you today? All strung up, what's wrong with you," Alice asked grabbing him and pulling him from Topper back to his seat. Topper rubbed his jaw, and groaned a little. He'd forgotten what a nice right hook Hatter had. Perhaps he should have kept that in mind before provoking the man. Mental note, no more provoking Hatter.

"You asked for it," Savy said, and Topper nearly jumped. She appeared to have melted from no where. The girl with the bright flame colored hair, and the eyes the color of the forest melted right out of the forest itself. It seemed ironic, or maybe that was just the knock to the head.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind next time he comes at me," Topper grumbled and eyed the girl warily.

"You'd do well to. I don't think our dear Hatter trusts you at all. Which has me wondering, how did you fuck him over to the point where he'd lash out in such a way? Hatter's such a passive person, for the most part. What the fuck did you do?"

Ah inquisitive that one was. Inquisitive and spot on, he had done something, and Hatter had always been passive to him before he'd done it. That was another thought, for another time. Right now his jaw was throbbing. Damn that right fist. "'s none of your business little miss," Topper said bowing his head in a regal way.

"Don't you call me little, I'd deck you myself if Hatter hadn't already," Savy growled out. There was a whistle and she looked to see Hatter and Alice retreating to the room Charlie had set up for them. "Watch your fucking mouth," was all she said before she turned on a heel, and followed closely behind to the place Charlie had set aside for her. Bedtime. "And get some rest, we have to be up at the asscrack of dawn tomorrow."

Alice put Hatter to bed, and then made sure Savy made it to her own. She'd never thought of herself much as the mother figure but suddenly she felt like a hen. She had to be on top of everything with everyone if only to keep the peace and keep everyone safe. She had to be the leader, again. Oh, Hatter, how he'd get them into a mess if she let him lead. He was acting so rashly today. Hatter was caught up in his supreme dislike of Topper. Duchess was caught up in something like sorrow. Charlie was caught up in his lunacy. Topper was, well she just didn't trust him. And Savy was caught up in the wonder of it all. Yes, she'd have to be the leader, and take charge, she'd have to keep her head clear and straight. These people were depending on her, again.

Topper watched Savy closely with a scowl, as she walked away. Silly little woman didn't even know what she was getting herself into. She'd fallen into Wonderland head first with that fire red hair, bright green eyes, that pride of her's, and that mouth that when she opened it showed she was anything but a dainty little flower. That girl was asking for trouble. And Topper'd be damned if she wouldn't find it here.


	4. Beginning the Journey

The birds were chirping loudly. No not chirping, screeching, Alice corrected herself in her head. She had nearly forgotten they were in Wonderland until she heard the familiar noise of those awful creatures. Why couldn't Wonderland just have normal birds that made normal sounds? She didn't know, but she was sure glad that the birds at home didn't make those noises. Otherwise she may have to take up a bee bee gun just to escape that wretched noise. And shooting birds with a bee bee gun didn't really sound like something she wanted to spend her time doing. Not to mention then she'd pity the poor animals. Nonetheless, if the birds in New York were to make such awful noises she'd have to. There would be no choice.

"What is that awful fucking noise," Savy asked sitting up from the makeshift cot and glaring up into the trees trying to see what was making the noise. She couldn't see the creatures, but she could only assume they were ugly little things. If they weren't ugly then they'd never make such awful noises. Pretty things didn't make ugly noises, only ugly things did. That was logical right? She thought so anyway.

"The birds," Alice said frowning a little as she shoved Hatter who was still snoring soundly beside her. "Up, Hatter. Time to get up." A small pale hand shook the tanned man beside her, he in turn grumbled loudly.

"Bu' Kettle, jus' a few more minutes," Hatter grumbled rolling away from the offending hand. His dark brown top hat was pulled firmly over his eyes to block out the rising sun. He was quite used to the offending sound of the birds, and as such could block it out thoroughly.

"Kettle," came an unwelcome amused voice from behind Savy. Savy's head whipped around, and she glared at Topper. The man-child, as Savy had decided he was just last night, looked perfectly at home leaning against one of the crumbling walls of the space that had become their room. Alice's head popped up to glare dangerously at Topper.

"You should get while the gettings good Topper, because if that finally registers he'll have your fucking head," Savy said hopping up, and pulling back on her boots. The loose tendrils of red hair that had fallen loose from the girl's ponytail caught Topper's eye and he couldn't help but stare a little. The girl looked much softer in the morning light with her hair not pulled back so tightly. In fact she almost looked human, in a weird way. "I said get while the gettings fucking good," and suddenly the soft smooth face with it's cleft chin was in his face, and grabbing his arm. Savy drug him out of the room and back over to where the fire had been the previous night. There she left him to move on to wake up the rest of the encampment. Meanwhile Alice still struggled with Hatter to get him awake. "Uncle Charle, get up," She called close to his ear, but the humming of the old man continued. Savy grumbled a little, and with very little effort flipped the hammock upside down, and out fell Charlie

"Sound the alarm! Battle stations! Women and children to the back! Where is my ho-," Charlie stopped dead mid rant and looked wide eyed at a smirking Savy. "That is not funny young lady. You know when I was your age we had more respect for our elders than just to throw them from their beds in the early morning. Children today, do not learn their manner properly. And do you know what may have happened to you? I am a knight you know. I could have very well taken off your head on accident."

"Stop lecturing the girl," Duchess grumpily as she walked into the clearing. She had hardly slept a wink the previous night. She couldn't stop thinking about it. And by it she meant the cold hard cot, and the lack of a warm body beside her. Or the fact that in the morning Harper would not come running into her bedroom, jumping on her bed. No early morning eggs before Jack was off to attend to his duties. No walk around the grounds with Harper. Those little things that she had always taken for granted. Those little things that she had never thought much on. Those little things that had always seemed to inconsequential. Those little things were gone now, and she finally realized how very important to her they were. Somewhere along the line Duchess had gone from the creature of the Queen of Heart, to Jack's wife, and finally to a loving mother and dutiful queen. "She was just doing as told." Savy very nearly thanked the woman for saving her from the lecture Charlie had already started in on. Before she could there was a loud noise from the makeshift room where Hatter and Alice were.

"Damn it Alice ya didn' 'ave ta push me off the bed," Hatter screeched from the room, and came stomping out into the clearing his hat askew, and his hair a mess. He looked positively mad. Which had Savy smirking almost ready to burst into a chuckle, he looked mad, mad like a Hatter. It was more than a little humorous. And out came Alice behind him hair in a rat's nest, frazzled and eyes wide.

"Hatter you rolled out of the bed yourself," Alice said quickly pulling her long dark hair up into a pony tail. Her worn jeans had yet to be tucked back down into her flat brown boots, but she was hopping on one foot at a time as she tucked the denim into the worn leather. "I swear its like having a five year old trying to wake you up."

Hatter grumbled something under his breath, and Alice shot him a glare. Topper was finding the whole scene very very intriguing. What was this relationship? Could people really be like that? He'd never seen a real functioning relationship in his life. Everything in Wonderland was dysfunctional, especially in the years he'd spent growing up. It seemed as though love never had really existed in Wonderland, and if it did it was always one sided. But somehow, Hatter was in a real functional relationship. Sure it looked like they had their problems, but that was a challenge for any Wonderlander. How had he done it? What did it take to keep it up? And why was Topper even wondering? It wasn't like Topper had every wanted for that kind of thing. He didn't need to be taken care of, and bickered with, and rolled out his bed at horrid times in the morning. No, he didn't need that kind of business. He didn't need to be worried about anyone but himself, that's how it had always been and that's how he liked it.

"Charlie do ya have any extra jackets, and coats for the girls, they'll freeze their arses off in those hills," Hatter asked, and Topper realized he must have missed part of the conversation. He'd better not allow that to continue, it wasn't safe for him to not be paying attention. He shook himself mentally. Must pay closer attention, he scolded himself.

"Righto, I do have some things that you and Alice have left behind before, and you know some other things that I've just come across. One must always be prepared for these situations. I was taught that as a boy, to always be prepared. It is the job of a knight to be prepared. To take care of others by being prepared. It -" Charlie was yammering.

"Uncle Charlie, just go find the jackets," Savy said with a smirk. The man continued sputtering off about being prepared as he headed off to some other part of the encampment.

"Is he always like that," Topper asked suddenly. He'd spent maybe ten minutes with the man before the rest of the group had joined them, and during that time the only thing the man did was sing. Topper only assumed he'd been nervous about what was to come, but it seemed like maybe he was excited to see his family now. The crazy old man had a family. Topper found himself almost jealous of the insane old knight, a family, something he'd never understood and probably never would. Even if he didn't think he wanted one, he had to admit it was kind of nice watching those four, and how they knew each other. It was also kind of nice how they accepted each other's quirks.

"Do you really expect me to wear someone else's clothes," Duchess asked with a look of disgust.

"Oh come on Duchess it won't kill you," Savy said rolling her eyes and scoffing loudly.

"It's tha' or freeze up in the mountains. Don' go thinkin' tha' any of us will give up our coats ta keep yar silly ass warm," Hatter shrugged, his clothing moving with his shoulders. The dark brown leather coat made a soft rustling, and the button up purple shirt underneath was wrinkled from sleeping in it. It was tucked loosely into a pair of dark jeans with a few holes in them. The boots on his feet were dusty already from the walk through the forest. Hatter tried not to notice that it seemed like Savy was getting very comfortable in her surroundings. Where Alice had remained jittery and nervous the entire time she'd been in Wonderland it seemed like Savy was feeling quite at home. Hatter didn't dare to think of the implications of that, of all the danger that would draw to them. Savy was too confident in herself and her abilities, and that would get her into trouble. The question was who and how to keep her out of said trouble. Hatter just hoped to whatever unknown deity there was that he and Alice could keep her out of said trouble. But who knew with the rate they'd been going last time they had an adventure in Wonderland, they'd drawn more trouble to themselves than Hatter ever thought possible. Now there were two oysters, two double agents, one crazy old knight, and the queen scampering around through the forest. Alfred only knew what kind of trouble that would draw to them. They were a motley crew with a number of enemies, and possible enemies. This was very serious indeed, a fickle pickle even.

"Here we are, jolly good coats and all. I am the prepared knight as always. Alice," Charlie held up the coat she'd worn on their first adventure. She'd left it behind on one of her visits, and the old man had hung onto it just knowing it'd come in handy some time. Alice grinned widely at the velvet jacket, her eyes lighting with the happy yet confusing memory of how her and Hatter had met. Hatter too smiled at the memory as he helped Alice slip into the coat that reacher down to her knees.

"Just like old times," Alice offered with a wide grin. Savy cocked her head, and decided they would have to tell her about these old times. She had always been told they met via Hatter's tea shop. However, considering that it looked like Hatter was actually from Wonderland that didn't make much sense. "We'll explain later, we'll have plenty of time for stories once we're on the move." Savy nodded but still looked skeptical.

"Well when we're not risking our lives and braving the odds. Risking life and limb, and impending doom just for the sake of Wonderland all over again. Ah, it brings back such pleasant memories. I am a knight, and we knights thrive on peril, and the chance of death." Charlie was rambling as he handed a black woolen coat to Duchess. Duchess scrunched up her nose, but slipped into the coat anyways she hadn't any choice in the matter. And whether she liked it or not, they were right the mountains would be cold. She couldn't risk getting a cold when she needed to save her family. "Yes, we shall see things that you have only seen in your deepest darkest nightmares. But oh the adventure we shall have. Things have been so quiet here recently I've had to take up fighting Jabberwocks to keep my skills in tact. Oh how I've missed the adventures." Charlie was still rambling when he handed Savy a berry colored velvet blazer. Savy quirked a brow at the blazer, but slipped her freckled arms into it anyways.

"Charlie, let's go ge' the horses," Hatter said cutting Charlie off mid ramble, and leading the older man with him towards the field where the horses were grazing.

"Horses," Savy asked looking at Alice with a quirked brow.

"Well did you expect us to walk to the mountains," Duchess asked critically. "Honestly you otherworlders are so queer. Why in Alfred's name would we walk to the mountains? That's much more trouble than it's worth." Savy huffed and crossed her arms at the mere thought of being lectured by Duchess.

"Well we won't be able to use them in the mountains, we'll have to travel them on foot," Topper offered eying Savy's annoyance, but speaking to Duchess. Duchess herself looked aghast at the thought of having to hike the mountains without a horse. Hiking? The queen? What a wretched idea! How ever would she survive hiking in the mountains.

"Are you serious," Duchess asked finally her mouth turning into a frown, and Savy restrained herself from telling the woman that she'd likely get wrinkles from making that face.

"Of course I am. The mountains are very rocky, and the horses would hurt themselves trying to climb them. No, it's best we go on foot. I'm sure Charlie and Hatter have already been thinking this all along."

"Right you are my boy," Charlie said returning to the clearing with two horses. Hatter also held the reigns of two horses. Savy calculated the amount of people that they had in her head as apposed to the number of horses. Six people, four horses. How was that going to work? Alice and Hatter of course would ride together, but what about her? She sure didn't want to ride with Duchess, the woman might wrinkle if Savy so much as got close to her. And riding with Charlie while he was wearing that awful armor sounded painful. That left Topper. No, that wouldn't end well either. She'd likely slug him just for being so close. This would not end well.

"As much as I hate ta agree with such a louse, Topper's righ'. We can' take the horses inta the mountains, they'll only be a hindrance," Hatter grumbled handing the brown and white spotted horse off to Savy while he lead the all brown one to Alice. Guinevere nosed Alice's shoulder in recognition.

"Oh look Guinevere remembers you Alice," Charlie said with a wide grin.

"Guinevere," Savy asked with a small smirk. Charlie had named his horse after a King Arthur character, it was amusing.

"Yes, and this is Arthur," Charlie said holding up the reigns to the white horse. "That's Lancelot," he pointed to the brown and white horse that Savy was holding onto. "And that's Pete," he pointed to the all black one Duchess was now holding at a distance so it didn't slober on her or anything. Savy snickered at the name. Well he'd gotten them all but one, Pete. That was relatively amusing. While she snickered lightly Hatter climbed onto Guinevere and pulled Alice up behind him. "Go on saddle up young lady," Charlie said climbing onto Arthur. "We must be off as soon as possible, no time do dilly."

"Or dally," Hatter said with a small grin. Duchess looked disgusted but climbed onto Pete anyways. Savy sighed, she'd never ridden a horse before, but she supposed there was a first time for everything. Hooking her right foot into the stirrup she hosted her left across the saddle, and shifted a little in place to get comfortable. This was going to be a long ass journey.

"Now who am I to ride with," Topper asked looking between the people saddled and frowning.

"I say we make 'im walk," Hatter said a cruel smirk stretching across his lips the earned him a jab to the ribs from Alice. "Wha'? Well we could jus' leave 'im behind." Another sharp jab to the ribs, and Hatter winced loudly. "Jus' jokin'," he muttered and his eyes went downcast losing their mirth at the thorough scolding he knew he'd receive later for his cruelty. Alice wouldn't let him get away with it. The sight of that alone had Topper suddenly very glad he was on his own, he had no one to scold him for his behavior.

"You could always ride with Duchess," Savy smirked and was glad Alice wasn't sitting behind her to jab her in the ribs. She was sure from the disapproving look she received, however, that she'd be in for a lecture later. Savy could see it now, her and Hatter sitting side by side as Alice stood over them pacing testily between them and lecturing them both with that firm set to her mouth. Savy and Hatter would be wearing similar looks of guilt, however they wouldn't look like either of them really regretted it. Their heads would be bent but they'd be eying each other and smirking when her back was turned. Alice knew that's what they did too, she too knew the scene well enough. It was the same scene that had occurred after a brilliantly devised surprise birthday party. Savy and Hatter were so much alike that sometimes it scared Alice. It was like Savy herself was a part of them. Alice could almost imagine their children being like her when they were her age, that perfect mix of Wonderland and Otherworld.

"I think not," Duchess said in an annoyed fashion and sat up a little straighter meanwhile cut Savy.

"What about you Uncle Charlie, you up for a riding buddy?"

"Certainly not. We nights do not ride with other men. It is with a damsel or alone. What a preposterous thing to suggest," Charlie sputtered and Savy bit back a chuckle. Topper was just standing there looking up at her in utter annoyance. He wondered how long she intended to play this game.

"Slide back Savannah, I'm riding with you," Topper said finally with a firm set to his mouth that Savy found humorous because he didn't look the type to ever be so serious. In fact it was so humorous it was damn near laughable.

"I don't think so. If you're riding with me you're riding behind me. I'll drive," Savy's face became quickly just as serious. It may be alright for Alice to play the damsel to Hatter's hero by riding behind him and clinging to his waist. In fact they looked down right … well right riding like that. They fit that way. But Savy would not play the damsel to Topper. Topper was by all means untrustworthy, and a leech if Hatter's response to him was any inclination.

"Wh-what," Topper stuttered look bewildered. He looked from a very serious Savy to Charlie, and Hatter who were both just as perplexed by Savy as he was. Well, at least he wasn't the only one who thought this was strange.

"You heard me, you hop on behind me. Now stop standing around like a fucking moron, we don't have time for this," Savy said impatiently offering her hand to him to help him up behind her. Topper looked from the hand to her green eyes, then back, and back again. "Get your ass over here already," the girl growled, and Topper jumped a little before grabbing her hand and allowing her to help him pull her up onto the horse behind her. He hadn't realized he'd done it till he was seated, and then he wondered why. Why had he listened to her? Why had that one little growl scared him into submission? Did he really think this slight little thing had the means to back up that mouth of hers? "There, now was that so hard?"

"Tomorrow you're riding back here," Topper grumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Hold on there Topper," Savy said taking off into a gallop in the direction Charlie had already started to ramble off into. "Wouldn't want to lose you."

"I don't think you're funny Savannah," Topper growled a little as she slowed into a walk right along side Hatter and Alice. "I don't think you're funny at all."

"That's jus' because ya lack a sense of 'umor Top," Hatter said with a wide grin. Alice sighed a little but didn't poke Hatter in the ribs again. She assumed there wasn't much she could do to keep Savy and Hatter from being cruel to Topper. They really did believe they were justified in some way, and as such they weren't going to change their ways.

"I told you, it's Savy. And you're not holding on, I could easily knock you off and be off without you. In fact that doesn't sound like such a bad idea with your current attitude."

"Well I prefer Savannah. So you'll just have to get on with knocking me off the horse then," Topper's grumbling turned into something like charming snark. If you could call it charming, which Savy didn't think she would. "Of course," his voice drifted off much too close to the back of her head. "If you're going to knock me off, I may just take you with me," he grabbed her waist tightly, and Savy growled.

"Get your fucking hands off me," instinctively an elbow went back to jab him in the ribs, and he released his hold on her waist. He groaned a little as he rubbed his ribs. The girl might be small but she sure as hell had the strength to back up that mouth, which had him even more intrigued by her. How had she come to be so sharp? How had she come to be so brutally strong? How had she come to be here? Something in how interested he was in her, worried him.

"Tried ta warn ya Topper, Savy isn' the girl ya wan' ta mess with. She can take care of 'erself. She don' need me ta stand up for her," Hatter said proudly the grin on his face spreading from ear to ear. He was down right proud of the girl riding along side him, there was no other term for it. But it wasn't the normal kind of proud, of like a friend or a boyfriend, no this was a morphed fatherly pride that applied only to daughters who had taken it upon themselves to elbow unsuitable suitors. Hatter never thought he'd feel that kind of pride, but then he never thought he'd feel many of the emotions he felt since meeting Alice. She taught him to love, to care, to want, to pride, to joy, and above all else to feel at all.

"Don't encourage Savy to beat the boy, Hatter. Remember, we've talked about not encouraging violence least of all in the girl who was put in my karate class because of getting into fights in school," Alice chided lightly with something like a grin playing on her lips.

"That wasn't the only place I got into fights at" Savy mumbled avoiding eye contact with them both, and hoping they'd just drop it. She didn't like talking about the reason she'd been put in karate. Mostly because to tell the truth she hadn't started that fight, nor had she won it. It had been a group of boys, and they'd followed her home, by home she meant to the orphanage. They'd been boys who had been giving one of the freshman shit, said freshman was this little slip of a thing with glasses and a lisp, and Savy had stood up for him. She didn't like to see people getting picked on. She'd been picked on for years for her hand me down clothes, and her blunt hair cut that she often had to do herself. So she'd done the only thing she knew how to, she talked big and hoped to hell that she didn't have to use force to back it up. Well, they hadn't liked that, but they weren't going to beat the living piss out of a girl in school. They followed her home, and beat the living piss out of her a block from the orphanage. When the case was tried months later it was decided that Savy had provoked them, and attacked them, and they were just acting in self defense. It was complete and utter bullshit, of course. So Savy spent a week in juvie and then was set up in Alice's class. She wasn't happy about it, but there was nothing she could do, and soon she found herself under Alice's wing and being accepted by her and Hatter like they were family.

The conversation had gone on while Savy was deep in thought, but no one bothered her. Alice hadn't cared much for the troubled look on her face, but the elder woman had said nothing. Alice knew Savy had had it rough, and that she didn't like to talk about her past, but Alice had vowed long ago that one day she would learn what it was the girl was hiding if only to better understand her. Silence fell over the group as the day drew on. There wasn't really much to discuss. None of them really knew what they were headed towards, but there was an air of impending doom looming over them. Alice avoided Savy's eyes, she knew she'd only see trouble there. The girl was more scared than she was letting on, even if she was fitting in with Wonderland with relative ease. Savy herself was thinking along the exact same lines. She had a penchant for attracting trouble in her world, and she doubted that stopped be true the moment she entered Wonderland. If anything it may have become more true. It was frightening to think that she could get into anymore trouble than she tended to at home.

"We should stop and let the horses rest," Charlie said pulling everyone from their thoughts. He had no idea what was bothering the people in his caravan, but he knew this silence had to stop. To journey in silence was bad luck. It was a very quick way to get them into even more trouble. For silence left you time to think about the what ifs, and if anyone didn't need that it was this crew here. What they needed was stories, and laughter. They needed time to forget what they were going to do, and just be themselves. Besides, if anyone knew the importance of a close knit team Charlie did. The closer they got as friends the better off they'd be when things got ugly. He couldn't chance that they wouldn't care here not there for what happened to one another when things got messy. No, that would be very bad indeed. He hopped off Arthur and let the horse wander to a stream to take a drink, meanwhile he found himself a rock to rest his bones on. Everyone else followed suit, standing and sitting in different places on the rocky shore. "I propose the rest of the way we tell stories."

Everyone looked at the crazy old man like he was … well crazy. "Charlie what are you going on about," Alice asked toying with a loose strand of her long dark hair nervously. She didn't know what Charlie was getting at but even she'd admit the silence they'd let weigh heavily on them was becoming unbearable.

"Well we cannot possibly just sit in silence for the next day and a half. So I propose we spend the rest of the way telling stories. There is absolutely no reason what so ever why we should be miserable the rest of the road. No reason at all. So I pro-."

"What sort of stories," Duchess asked cutting the old man off before he could go into another long ramble.

"Well any sort of stories really. Although I think it best we tell the things we know best which are events in our own lives. For instance, I doubt anyone knows the full story of how Alice and Hatter met. Nor does anyone know how Savy came to be one of the family. Nor how I came across them that day in the woods. Yes, let's tell stories of what we know. Who would like to start?"

"I think Alice and Hatter should," Savy volunteered them with something like a smirk. "I mean you two didn't really meet at a tea shop did you?"

Alice was just about to say something when Charlie cut her off, "uh uh we shall wait until the journey is back on its course. We shan't waste all our tales on just sitting around. However, now that we're all agreed I think you should start thinking on your tales."

"I say we ge' ta decide wha' stories we wan' ta 'ear. Savy picked firs' then Alice can pick nex' since she's tellin' this one. And so on," Hatter chimed in. He was more than a little interested by this idea. It was a simple and easy way to get into the heads of the people around him. Not to mention it was a simple and easy way to figure out what Alice thought of him upon first meeting, and where Topper really stood.

Not everyone was as excited about this ideas as Hatter was. Topper could smell danger in the air at this idea. One false move and that'd be it for him. Meanwhile Savy was just thinking about how deeply into her personal life this could get. She didn't particularly want everyone to know what she'd been through. She didn't need their pity and she didn't want them to think they needed to look after her. If Alice and Hatter found out she was really an orphan what would they do? Would they stop helping her? Would they take away the key they'd given her months ago so if she ever needed a place to go she could go to their apartment? Would they think of her as nothing more than a delinquent? She shuddered inwardly at the mere word delinquent. Duchess, on the other hand, was excited. The tall blonde woman would never let on how intrigued she was to learn about her companions, but she was nonetheless. It was a chance to see what made them tick, what brought them together, and maybe how she could integrate herself more closely to them. Despite all Duchess's coldness she would very much like to have real friends for once in her life and this was her opportunity. Alice was grateful for the idea, she wanted something to fill the void of silence. The dark haired woman didn't want to be left to wonder what sort of trouble would be drawn to them and what horror they'd get themselves into. The time on the rocks passed with the entire group thinking of stories, and what to tell so as to protect themselves, or entertain the rest.


	5. Tell us a Tale

Tell us a Tale

_a/n: alright, I've decided to cross this over a bit with 10__th__ kingdom. Just using Wolf, and Virginia, and the mention of the nine kingdoms, not really going into depth with them. So a short summary of the storyline will suit you fine for this tale. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all like them so far. If you haven't noticed, my profile says you can view images from this story on my livejournal. I have images of all the characters involved thus far, and will have more as they are added. Thanks again for reading, and enjoy!_

The tales began with Alice, and how her and Hatter really met. That's where Savy wanted to start, and she'd been good enough to speak up when the suggest occurred to Charlie. "So how you really meet," the little read head said from her perch on the white and brown horse in front of Topper. Topper was still more than annoyed that he was riding on the back of a horse like a girl, but he'd settle comfortably behind Savy, his hands gingerly on her waist just in case she decided to try to throw him off the horse. He still didn't trust her, she was a sneaky sort, as he'd heard many oysters were. In fact he'd heard Alice herself was the sneakiest of them all, he'd heard it from Agent White himself, before you know … the queen took his head.

"Like I said we met in Hatter's tea shop," Alice said with a wide grin. "I didn't say where the tea shop was, you assumed it was the one in New York." The dark haired woman wagged one half covered in plum velvet finger at Savy who in turn smirked.

"No, but you sure as hell lead me to believe that's the one it was."

"On with the story," Duchess chimed in something that sounded like annoyance, no one but her knew it was forced. She was actually enjoying the bickering of the two women that were with her. They seemed so close, and she couldn't help but hope that maybe one day she could be close to someone like that. She'd never had any real friends before, not even Jack was really her friend. Yes, they were friends on some level, but they were more like lovers now. And when you were lovers there was so much attached to that. Lovers didn't tell each other everything like friends did. Lovers kept some things secret. Or at least that's how Duchess thought it should be.

"Right, on with the story," Alice was a little shocked to see Duchess so intent to hear it, but she didn't mention it. She almost thought maybe the woman was trying to be friends, on some morbid level that only Duchess would understand. Huh, wouldn't that be something? Duchess and Alice friends? Yeah that'd be weird. "Well I suppose I should start at the beginning shouldn't I, with Jack?" Alice eyed Duchess carefully but the other woman just nodded lightly in agreement. "I met Ja-."

"Wait, Jack as in the king Jack? As in the man we're going to save? As in Duchess' hubby wubby," Savy asked her red brows raised in excitement.

"One in the same Savy-love," Hatter said with a frown at the mere mention of Jack. "And save again. Again being the key word. Ge' on with it Alice."

"Right, so like I was saying I met Jack in one of my karate classes. We started dating soon after." Alice payed little mind to the way Hatter stiffened at the idea of her and Jack dating. He was the jealous sort, of course, but he'd just have to deal with that particular bit of her past. "Then I brought him home to meet mom. Mo-."

"Hold up, you were dating the king," Savy interrupted again and Alice sighed a little before nodding. "So he was in our world then." Another nod. "How did Carol take to him?" Hatter smirked a little, that was Savy inquisitive as always.

"As I was saying," Alice said exasperated, "mom took to him as well as to be expected. She thought he was perfect, maybe a little too perfect. Anyways that's when he left the stone of wonderland with me, the stone that runs the mirror." Alice conveniently left out the fact that Jack had proposed to her, she didn't need to upset Duchess. Duchess had been through enough, and old wounds being opened up were not what she needed right this second. All and all Alice thought herself very considerate for this. "When I followed him to try to return it I was confronted with one of the agents from the White Rabbit-"

"The white rabbit at that time brought your people through the mirror so that they could be drained of their emotions. Then the bottle emotions were sold." Duchess interjected as explanation for a slightly confused looking Savy. Savy nodded quietly, but vowed to ask more about that later on.

"The man attacked me, and when I chased after him I fell into the mirror and into Wonderland. There was trapped, escaped, fell into the ocean, and swam into the city. I was confronted with a rat catcher named Ratter, and payed him to help me. Ratter kindly lead me to a tea house, Hatter's tea house. The room I entered first reminded me of the stock market with all the people shouting to get their hands on just a few bits of a bigger portion. Of course I was more than confused by the scene I found, the auctioning off of emotions. Ratter returned and pulled me into an office in the back. And that's where I met Hatter who asked me," Alice left the opening for Hatter.

"Do I need a reason ta 'elp a pretty girl in a very we' dress," Hatter chimed in triumphantly and grinned widely at Alice who in turn kissed his cheek in an all too mushy way.

Savy made a gagging noise, "I think I'm going to be sick, I'm choking on all this fucking mush." The gagging noise continued until Alice cut her a sharp look and Savy smirked widely.

"She's right you two are out and out sickening. How in Alfred's name you can live like that I have no idea," Topper made a disgusted face that had Savy chuckling at him. No, not just chuckling, all out laughing and holding her sides. Topper quirked a dark brow at her in utter confusion. Meanwhile both Hatter and Alice looked at her like the petite red head had lost her mind.

"Savy, are you alright," Charlie asked from up ahead. "Gagging, and then laughing is never a good sign. I'd suggest you stop doing it, it can't be healthy." Savy took a deep steadying breath.

"Have you gone mad Savannah," Topper asked with a frown. "That's Hatter's title."

"No, I'm sorry, I must just be tired. We have been riding for a long ass time, and I didn't sleep much last night." Savy shrugged still shaking off the strange fit of chuckles she'd fallen into. She'd never had a fit of chuckles like that, not since her parents were alive. It must be something in the air, yes definitely something in this Wonderland air that was screwing with her. There were no ifs ands or buts about it. It was the air.

"Hand over the reigns," the boy behind her ordered, and Savy stiffened.

"You could ask fucking nicely instead of fucking ordering me to," she snapped quickly.

"Savy, I think he's just trying to help," Alice said calmly with a slight frown. Savy nodded a bit like a scolded kitten and handed the reigns to the set of hands that had moved from her waist to out in front of her. When Savy had seemed to settle, Alice nodded. "Alright I choose Ch-Duchess." She had almost picked Charlie, but she knew better. They'd be listening to Charlie all day if Charlie had it his way.

"Me," Duchess asked looking confused. What story could she have that they'd want to hear? Her life had been nothing but blank and emptiness.

"Yes, now I realize this is kind of personal but then that's the point isn't it? Ah well, anyways I once heard you referred to as a creation of the queen. What is the story behind that?" Alice knew it was wrong to ask something so personal but she had to know. This very question had haunted her for a long while now every time she thought of Duchess.

Duchess took a deep breath preparing herself for a grim, tragic tale. She never liked to talk about this, and in truth Jack was the only one who knew about it. But then this is what friends did wasn't it? They shared things. So she gulped down the discomfort and thought of the best possible way to begin. "Well it's more complicated than just the thought of her actually creating me, and to tell the truth I don't remember much of it. But I will tell what I remember and what I've learned from others." She gulped down another well of discomfort that had made it's home in her throat. "I was born in a small home in Wonderland to two of the leading members of the resistance. I don't remember those two years I spent in that small house at all, it's as if they never happened." There was a distant look in her pale blue eyes that the entire group recognized as sorrow. The cold woman may not remember that time but she still felt the loss of it. It was something each of them could understand in their own way, they had all felt it. And for some reason it put them all on the same playing ground. They all had something in common. "When the queen killed my parents she took me in, she thought I'd be useful. She saw something in me, I can only assume it was the ability to mold me. From then on I was taught everything I needed to know to be a tool of the queen. So yes, she created me in a way, but no she did not at the same time. And still during that time she could not take away my will." Duchess inclined her head ever so slightly in a proud manner, and the speechless group around her nodded their heads in understanding. There was momentary silence as the story sunk in before Duchess smirked a little, "now onto the next. I want to know the story of Hatter and Topper's severe dislike."

Both Hatter and Topper's dark brows shot up simultaneously. "Our story," Topper asked with a smirk raising the corners of his lips. Hatter didn't like that look, he didn't like that look at all. "You see love, I'm the black sheep of the family. And not for something I myself did, might I add."

"Wait," Alice said putting up a hand to stop him from going any further. "The family," she turned to Hatter with a suspicious look and a slight frown. Hatter's puppy brown eyes fell guiltily.

"Not immediate," Hatter said to the head of the horse. "Cousins, jus' cousins."

"I wouldn't let Wolf hear you say that, he'll be positively heart broken over it. You two were like brothers growing up." Topper was scolding him but there was a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Hatter would very well smack that look right off his cousin's face.

"If I remember righ' ya were too. We didn' leave ya ou' despite wha' he did," Hatter growled.

"Oh no not right off, never right off. Not when we were children. You wouldn't think of blaming me for what he did when we were just children. Children don't do that. But teens do, oh yes they do. And so did the both of you. The moment it came out that my father caused the death of both of your's all bets were off weren't they Hatter? Wolf and you abandoned me, all to myself to teach myself what I should have you to teach me. Wolf and you were all I had." Topper's eyes had taken on something like cruelty as he watched Hatter squirm.

"Stop it," Savy growled eying the hurt face that had taken up residence on Hatter's kind face. "Just stop."

"Why should I? Because you're telling me to? I was asked to tell a story so I was telling a story. Stop being sentimental," Topper growled back his eyes glaring sharply at her.

"I'll stop being sentimental the moment you stop being a fucking asshole. You weren't telling a story you were being needlessly vicious. Now stop before I take it upon myself to make you." Savannah's words were low in her throat, she wasn't just threatening she was being serious. She would force Topper to shut his mouth if she had to. She couldn't stand the distressed look on Hatter's face. Alice didn't know what to say, she couldn't say anything really. She was sitting there dumbfounded, and shocked. How could her Hatter ever disown a family member? Why hadn't her Hatter told her that he had a family? But then he hadn't been her Hatter at all until recently.

"Hatter, is this true," Alice asked finally once she got a hold of herself.

"Yes. Our father's, Wolf's Topper's and mine, were all a par' of the resistance in their own way. Me father was a spy in the teahouses, a mock teahead pretendin' ta hunt for a fix while he kep' an ear ta the ground. Wolf's father had married a woman from the nine kingdoms, a union of kingdoms jus' over these mountains. He was workin' in the castle as a chef, wonderful cook tha' man. Bu' it was Topper's father, the younges' of them, who was the deepes' in. Topper's father was a suit, and when he was threatened with death he rolled over on 'is brothers. And sweet lil' Topper followed alon' righ' in 'is foo' steps. Didn' ya Top? Turned in Wolf ta the queen, forcin' 'im ta 'ead for the 'ills jus' ta stay alive. Ya know if ya 'adn't turned 'im in he wouldn' have ended up in prison. They'd never 'ave gotten him for sheep worryin' here. Ya know we don' even 'ave any bloody sheep. So you sit there accusin' me! Me! Of disownin' ya withou' a reason?!" Hatter was furious his brown eyes black and lifeless. Alice had moved a hand from his waist to his shoulder and had taken to patting it comfortably. "Yar a righ' blighter tryin' ta blame me for abandonin' ya. I'd lay money yar the one who told the queen Alice 'ad been ta me shop."

"That wasn't me," Topper said quietly. Hatter let out a disbelieving grunt, and Topper sighed. "Really it wasn't. That was all Ratter." Topper's hands went up in defense, but it was no real use. Everyone seemed to fall into an uncomfortable silence. Savy couldn't believe how furious she was with a man-child she hardly knew. Topper had just proven himself to be the most untrustworthy person she could ever come across. A person who gives up there family can never be trusted. Savy would have gladly died just to save her's, but she didn't get that option. When Topper and his father were given the option they rolled over on their family before giving up their lives. It sickened Savy right down to her core.

They sat in silence for a long while until Charlie finally interrupted it. "Well, let's make camp. It's getting dark and traveling these woods in the dark isn't safe. Yes, let's find a clearing and make camp." Even as he said this he eyed the forest around him in an attempt to find a place to set up camp. A half hour later they were all sitting around a fire carefully avoiding each other's eyes. Topper was the furthest from the fire, and the furthest from everyone else. For some strange reason he felt the need to explain himself, not to everyone but specifically to Savannah. She'd looked like she was furious enough to beat him half to death at the conversation that had occurred, and he wouldn't be surprised if she did. He'd never felt the nagging niggling urge to explain his actions before in his life, not even when he'd been a boy and had been caught stealing an apple by Wolf. But something about the disgusted way Savannah looked at him made him want to explain to her that he'd had to. It had been better that he'd been the one to give Wolf away instead of letting the queen find out herself. He'd given time for Wolf to get away. Hatter just didn't see things the way Topper always had. Topper did what he had to do. He did what Wolf had always taught him, play both sides of the game. Time passed on quietly between the group. Alice and Hatter wandered off to sleep, then Duchess, and finally Charlie dozed in his seat against the log Savy was sitting on.

Topper looked up to see the red haired girl sitting by herself staring into the fire. She looked almost lonely sitting there, so lonely he almost felt he needed to go and sit with her to keep her company. But then he remembered she'd likely rip every strand of hair he had out of his head for what he'd done to his cousins. "You're a right prick, you know that," a smooth voice asked but her green eyes didn't leave the fire.

"You're not telling me anything I don't know sweetheart," Topper drawled lazily his eyes fixed on her. She was so interesting, always so interesting. There was just something in the way she held herself that said to him that she held more secrets than anyone knew. Something about the set of her mouth that said that she could take care of herself. Something about that fire in her eyes drew him in to her, whether he knew it or not he found himself taking slow nervous steps towards her. He worried that if he got within arms reach she'd slug him right then and there. Not that he wouldn't deserve it.

"Don't call me that," it came out as another growl, and Topper stopped moving. The last time she'd made that noise at him he'd ended up with a bruised rib, he should learn to be more careful. Topper went to open his mouth to say something apologize, or explain, or something. "Don't bother." She cut him to the quick, and stood up. The conversation was over as far as she was concerned. Before Topper had the chance to even say anything else she was gone, off to her cot. He stood after her, watching her walk away and sighed as she melted into the darkness. That blasted girl, that damned girl, and his damned fascination with her, it would be the death of him.

The hours ticked by slowly, and Topper sat silent and still staring into the fire. For hours he just remembered, and thought, and remembered some more. He thought on those days just after his father had turned in Wolf, and Hatter's fathers. The days when everything had seemed to be in flux, nothing was certain. Topper worried constantly in those days that Wolf and Hatter would leave him, and he'd be left to handle everything himself. The following week his father too had been tried for treason and his head had been lopped off. It wasn't until years later that everything had gone horribly wrong between the cousins. Wolf and Hatter were drifting off before Topper even turned Wolf over. They had been slowly drifting apart, and it had been clear that over the years as they all grew up pretty much parent less Wolf and Hatter grew resentful of Topper for what his father had done. And eventually it was easy for Topper to roll over on his eldest cousin just as his father had done with his brothers. He still didn't see what had been so wrong with it, but the disgusted look in those vibrant green eyes had him wondering what it was he had done wrong.

By the time the hours had ticked by into morning Topper had fallen asleep sitting up straight on that log where he'd been thinking to himself. He didn't hear the rustling of the bodies around him. Savy and Charlie were up readying the horses, she hadn't been able to sleep much and when she woke to find Charlie she set to work helping. Savy's eyes wandered toward the sleeping man-child sitting rim rod straight by the glowing embers every once in a while, but they never stayed for long. She still felt disgust well up in her stomach at the mere thought of Topper, and fury clutched her throat. When the horses were done Charlie sent Savy to go rouse everyone from their sleep. Duchess had already joined them, and all that was left was the young couple and Topper. Savy showed a little mercy, and went to wake Hatter and Alice first. "Alice," she whispered lightly, and the women's eyes popped open immediately. "Time to get a move on. Wake up Hatter."

"Will do, we should be up in a few minutes," Alice said already shoving Hatter. Hatter grumbled loudly which earned him another shove. "Go on, I've got him." Savy nodded and moved back into the clearing. She had the worst temptation to go up to Topper's sleeping form and just shove him so he fell over. Her lip twitched at the mental image of him lying on the ground dazed and confused. Her eyes drifted to Duchess who was wearing a similar smirk. Savy quirked on red brown, and the blonde nodded at her. Well if she hadn't have decided to do it based only upon the still welling anger in her stomach, the look of satisfaction on her now co-conspirator's face was enough to decided it. Savy strode swiftly up to the man-child on the log and shoved him with all her might backward onto the soft grass covered ground.

Topper felt a hard shove in his shoulder, there was some real strength behind that shove, some real feeling behind it. But he didn't take any notice of it until his back hit the ground in a loud thump and he found the breath knocked from his chest. Honey colored eyes popped open wide as he sat up and gasped for air. Those same honey colored eyes fell on the offender and what he found was a smirking Savannah, but the smirk reached her eyes in a weird way almost like a smile. She was staring back at him with those eyes, and he wondered why he kind of liked that. It wasn't reasonable, other than that she was marginally pretty. And Topper had seen pretty, hell he'd seen beautiful, and this slightly awkward tom boy was not it. She didn't even compare to the women of Wonderland. So why in Alfred's name did he find himself so intrigued by her? There was nothing special about her, other than that temper and the ability to probably beat him to death if she so chose. Nothing special at all. And yet, he found himself incapable of not being intrigued by her, of not wondering about what exactly went on in that head of her's. "That," he coughed gasping for breath. "Was down right asinine, that was," the words came out breathy and hard as he tried to catch his breath.

"I know," Savy nodded acknowledging the fact that it had been down right nasty to wake him up that way. She was nothing if not honest, brutally so most of the time. Duchess watched on a bemused smirk on her own face, but for a second she worried the girl would apologize to him for what she'd done. The girl had no reason to apologize, not in Duchess' mind. "But I'm not sorry for it, and I don't think I ever will be," it was clear, honest and to the point, and with that answer she turned on her heel and strode away from him to Lancelot.

"I wouldn't have expected any less," Topper grunted a little as he pulled himself to his feet. Duchess continued to watch them, silently. She didn't know where Charlie had wandered off to, but there was nothing as interesting as these two. There was a charming smirk stretching across Topper's features once more as he uttered those words, and she could almost hear Savy's eyes widen in surprise. Obviously the girl had been expecting, as had Duchess, that he'd be infuriated by their little practical joke. No, instead he seemed slightly amused by it.

"You deserved it," the girl offered not allowing the slight surprise to show through. She would not be taken off guard by a person like Topper. He was an absolute leech.

"You're probably right. If I didn't deserve it for my behavior yesterday than I surely deserved it for something else I've done." Alright, so maybe he was playing it up a little. Maybe he was being a little more amiable than he really wanted to be. But he really didn't want her to pull a stunt like that again. And like it or not this was probably the best way to go about ensuring that. Surely if he got angry with her she'd just get angry in return and things would escalate. No, this was the best way to handle this.

"I'm glad we're on the same page where your fucked uppedness is concerned." Savy shrugged not letting him see how much it truly surprised her that she was being met with amiability instead of anger. Usually when she pulled a stunt like that the person would lash out. She was prepared for that. Lashing out meant a fight, and she'd gotten really fucking good at winning fights.

"Alright what twilight zone did I just walk into," Alice asked drawing attention to herself. Her and Hatter had been standing there watching the entire thing confused, and a little miffed (mostly miffed on Hatter's side).

"Yeah wha' tha bloody 'ell is up with tha agreein' all the sudden," Hatter asked, but he sounded more bitter and angry than Alice had.

"It's nothing Hatter. Topper was just confessing to me what an utter prick he is, and I was agreeing with him," Savy said the smirk returning to her face as she turned to meet puppy dog brown eyes.

"Ya know I think if I'd 'eard tha' from any other girl I'd have never believed it. Bu' since its ya we're talkin' bout Savy, I believe it." Hatter was chuckling now and it seemed like the awkwardness of the moment had passed. Well at least for him. Hatter actually believed it, he knew if anyone could bring Topper down to size it was Savy. The girl had a way about her, there was just no way to not do what she wanted you to. And it seemed like she'd set herself on diminishing Topper's substantial ego. Well, Hatter for one couldn't be more happy. Someone needed to do it. Someone needed to make Topper realize that he'd done wrong. And who better than the slight head strong girl who was willing to put a fist in your face before she let you ask her how her day was? Well no one, that's who. Savy was absolutely perfect for the job. Alice, however wasn't settled at just this. Her eyes remained on the two wearily. She didn't trust Topper, and while she trusted Savy she didn't know how well the girl would stand against a more than slightly good looking, charming, older man. If anything putting them together was just asking for trouble. Especially with Savy's naivety where relationships were concerned.

"You better believe it, she's quite the pill," Topper's voice was coarse but smooth at the same time. He meant for it to come off as sort of grading, as if Savy's spunk got on his nerves, but he didn't quite manage it. Because honestly though his intrigue in her did annoy him, he couldn't help but respect her for that spunk.

"We should get a move on," Charlie said coming into the clearing lit only by the early morning sun. No one knew where the knight had been, but one could assume he'd been to the restroom or some other necessity. There seemed to be a mutual nod as all of the caravan hopped back on their horses. Topper hopped on behind Savy without so much as a word, and she was pleased with herself that she wouldn't have to fight with him over it this time. As the horses settled into a comfortable pace their riders settled into a comfortable silence. A silence that left Alice feeling nervous. She didn't need extra time to think about this Topper and Savy business. She needed to not think about it at all or she'd over think it to death.

"I want to hear a story from Savannah," Topper said suddenly breaking the silence. Savy tilted her head to look back at him and frowned. "Well it's my turn to pick. I want to hear one from you."

Savy sighed loudly and turned back to the path ahead. "What is it you want to hear Topper?"

"This fist fight that had you meeting Alice," Topper had caught the look on her face yesterday when it came up and he found himself just as intrigued, if not more by this story and this girl. A fist fight? Topper was more than intrigued. How could such a slight girl get into a fist fight? Had she won? Had she gotten a black eye? Why had they forced her to take classes with Alice? Was she violent?

Savy sighed heavily, and her shoulders lowered a little. "Alright, but you have to promise not to judge," Savy didn't wait for them to agree. It was too late, if they were going to judge they were going to judge based on that statement alone. It wasn't good. "There was this kid at my school, he was younger and couldn't take care of himself. A group of the football players were picking on him. He was little, and smart, and he wore really thick glasses. He couldn't stand up for them, so I did," Savy nodded to herself. "He couldn't do anything, but I could. So I did. I stood up to them when he couldn't. And it got me in trouble. I didn't get into a fight in school, but the boys followed me home. They ganged up on me, it didn't end well for me. I didn't win. But when the whole thing was taken to court it was said that I had been the one who attacked first, and I was put away for a week. A week in prison for something I didn't even start, and I got the worst end of. Then by court mandate I took Alice's class. So you see, I really didn't start that fight. Of course I had started fights many times before, and been warned. But this one hadn't been my fault."

Alice nodded lightly. She could understand that. She could understand why Savy would get into fights. She could understand why Savy would stand up for people weaker than her. Alice had been that girl once, the girl who got into fights with bullies. Alice had been there, and so she understood it. "Now why would we think any less of you for that? I used to do the same thing when I was a kid." Alice shrugged, and was met with bright green eyes and a slight grin. "No worries Savy." But it was the reaction Topper, Hatter, and Charlie were giving her that were making her uncomfortable. Their mouths were agape, and their eyes were wide.

"What," Savy asked shifting uncomfortably on her horse.

"You'll have to pardon them," Duchess said calmly, "in our world girls don't do things like that. They don't get into fights to stand up for people. It's just not done."

"Well where we're from if you don't stick up for yourself no one else will," Savy said shrugging. There was silence for a little while. Confusion swept Charlie he couldn't really imagine a girl having to stand up for herself. Even with Alice he'd had trouble understanding how she could take care of herself. Hatter was a little different, he was only confused as to why a girl so young had to take care of herself. A girl as young as Savy shouldn't know what it was to get into a fist fight. She shouldn't know what it was to be behind bars. All of this new information only intrigued Topper further. He'd never met a girl who got into fist fights regularly. Nor one who had been in jail for a stint. She was just getting curiouser and curiouser. No, she did not compare to the beauties of Wonderland. But something about that didn't seem to phase his intrigue because she had so many other interesting things about her.

"Well," Hatter started pulling everyone out of their revelry, that seemed to be happening a lot recently. "I for one want to know about the Gravity Assisted Snare Mach one two and three." There was a wide smirk spread across his features, and Alice was giggling ridiculously behind him. Savy only quirked a brow, but didn't receive an answer. She was left to assume that it had something to do with Alice, Hatter, and Charlie's past. This being the case she would be left in the dark. Savy didn't like being left in the dark, it made her feel left out, but she didn't mention this.

Charlie's eyes brightened, "Ah, my inventions! I have wanted for so long to discuss my thought process with other minds. You know being a lone knight as I am can be awful taxing to the psyche when you'd like to share ideas. There is no one to discuss my thoughts with, to give me criticisms. You have to admit that would make it hard for anyone to invent anything. How was I to think of small improvements all on my own?"

"You must just be a brilliant man," Savy said with a slight snicker that Charlie didn't hear.

"Right you are young Plain Old Savy. Brilliant indeed!" And he was off, on a rant. It would be easy to ignore said rant, but everyone actually found themselves quite interested, and relieved to hear a story that didn't include fist fights, stabbing family members in the back, or death of parents. "Well as you can assume the mach one was merely a pit. Just a pit I tell you, not even a very big pit at all. I thought perhaps the best would break it's leg that way and I could dispatch of it. Unfortunately that attempt did not work. The blasted thing, although had broken it's leg, was still just as vicious. It very nearly ate my leg as I tried to slay it through the heart. Wouldn't you know it breaking the dreadful thing's leg did little to hinder its movement. Even I was surprised," Charlie scoffed to himself. "The mach two was next. I knew I needed to improve it, but how? The only thought that occurred to me was to make it bigger. Bigger, yes it must be bigger to trap the beast entirely. It took weeks to dig the new pit, but eventually it was dug. Then came the true test, catching the beast. Well I lured him back to my trap, and wouldn't you know it he fell right on in! It seemed like the absolutely perfect plan, until I realized it's neck was still long enough to reach me. So it was back to the drawing board! And draw I did. I thought of the best way to subdue the creature, there had to be a way after all. So I dug another pit, the Mach three mark my words, and put large boulders in the bottom of it. I hoped maybe the thing would fall, crack its head, and go unconscious. It seemed like a reasonable assumption as that's what would happen with a human being. Lucky you two were you fell into the mach four instead of the mach three. Bleeding all over the place you would have been."

"Yes, and lucky we didn' ge' impaled with a bloody stake," Hatter grumbled. "Or did ya forge' that's wha' was at tha bottom of tha' pi'?"

"Hush, hush my boy. No one spoke while you were telling your story, and this is mine. Don't forget you asked for this story after all, it's not as if I merely volunteered it. As I was saying, the mach three had several large boulders at the bottom of it. Surely the hellish being would fall to it's doom at the bottom of my pit. I feared not for my failure this time. Leading the wretched thing to it I watched proudly as it dropped in. But wouldn't you know it Jabberwocks always land on their feet?" Charlie didn't notice the perplexed looks he was getting from everyone around him, he was too engrossed in his story. "Yes, just like cats they are, wretched creatures. So my boulders did nothing to stop the monstrous being. Finally I decided spikes would be the best thing for the job. After all a sword was what I would use to slay the beast, so spikes must be what I use to harm it. And lo and behold what should fall into the Gravity Assisted Snare Mach four but Alice of Legend and her Harbinger." The story ended with a flourish of Charlie's arms, and a giggling protruding from Alice.

"Still the harbinger as always Hatter," Topper said with a smirk. "Always the sidekick, never the hero.

"I would not be making fun of Hatter, you too are a Harbinger," Charlie sputtered out causing Topper's smirk to fall and his eyes to widen. "Yes, you are not the hero here, it is Plain Old Savy that is. And you my dear friend are nothing but her servant. That is what I brought you along for." The giggles couldn't be contained anymore, and Alice broke into all out laughter. Savy, Hatter, and Duchess too were laughing loudly while Topper looked dumbfounded, and Charlie as if this were the most natural thing in the world.

"Why am I her sidekick," Topper asked with a growl. They had pulled into a clearing and were about to set up camp. The day had gone by much faster with the addition of stories, and Charlie's lunacy.

"Simple my boy, it is well known in our world that the best heroes are always women." Savy's brows rose, and she put up a finger to ask a question. "Yes, I know Savy, I did say women didn't take care of themselves here, but that doesn't mean they are not heroes. With a little help from a harbinger," Charlie nodded at Topper, " a woman can do anything. She just cannot get her hands dirty, or her face injured in fist fights. That's why you have Topper." It seemed like the discussion was all settled in Charlie's mind, but Topper sputtered with indignation. How could he, Topper, be the sidekick to this scrawny thing? Sure she could hold her own, but he her sidekick? Ridiculous!

"I'd advise jus' lettin' it go Top, Charlie still calls me tha'. It ain' gonna change," Hatter said with a good natured smirk. Topper's gaping mouth shut with a click of teeth, and the conversation was over. It was clear Charlie was a lunatic, and so there was no real reason to argue with him. After a long day of riding everyone was ready for a rest, and soon they were all in their beds sleeping soundly.


	6. Nightmares

The sun wasn't even peaking over the horizon before the camp was alive once more, and it's occupants were up and getting ready for the long trek ahead of them. Charlie had let the horses go, and declared to them all that they would return to the camp in the kingdom of the knights on their own. He had great faith in his horses. Duchess hadn't exactly cared for that plan given they would then have to walk back to the kingdom of the knights, but she only voiced her opposition once. As such no one really payed any mind to her complaining, and they just went along with Charlie's ludicrous plan. So it began, the long trek up the mountain. It was largely silent, no one really could thing of anything to say. Not to mention the fact that anything they said would come out breathy and strained with the exertion of climbing. When they finally settled for a rest everyone sat on the cool stones. Alice pulled her coat tighter around her in an effort to rid her shoulders of the slight chill they were starting to feel.

"So what's in these mountains exactly," Alice asked finally in a tone that sounded both weary and worried. She didn't want to think about what kind of things they'd face as they got further up the mountain. The trek this far had been quiet, but who was to say the rest of the way would be. The sun was very high in the sky now, and by Alice's internal clock she assumed it was noon. Noon, and they were only eating a small lunch. Not that she had much the stomach for a large meal right now.

"Things you have only seen in your worst nightmares. It is rumored that when nightmares are created this is where they go. Those monsters, and ghosts people fear come here to haunt these hills." Charlie's tone was conspiratorial as if he was telling them one of Wonderland's greatest secrets, but his words did nothing to ease Alice's worry. In fact all it did was make Alice more worried. Her nightmares were pretty bad and if those horrid things had escaped into these mountains she didn't want to meet them. And she sure as hell didn't want any of the people she was with to meet them. Hatter would probably never let her sleep again if he knew. No one needed that.

But Alice wasn't the only one who felt a shiver run up her spine at this idea. Savy too felt a very real chill run up her slender form. She knew what it was to have a nightmare, knew what it was to be afraid. And she didn't think anyone deserved to feel and see those things. Not to mention if they came across one of her nightmares she's be forced to show weakness. That was just not something Savy did. She did not show weakness ever. It only left her open for more pain. Duchess's mind was along the same lines. Duchess too didn't show weakness and weakness was not spmething she could stand for people to see in her. She was frightened not of what they would see but of the weakness they might see in her. Hatter's mind was on the safety of his "family". Savy and Alice were what worried him. He couldn't stand to see them hurt. Topper was just trying not to think about it. He didn't want to think of the things he'd see nor what could happen to his new obsession. And he sure as hell didn't want to think of why he was worried about what would happen to her. Thinking about it would only drive him positively insane, more so than he already was. None of them needed that. Topper shifted uncomfortably on his rock.

"We have nothing to worry about," Savy said with a forced confidence that she couldn't make herself feel. She had tried though, isn't that what counted? She liked to think so.

"I'm glad you're confident," duchess said with a slight nod. Duchess was just trying to feel even the smallest bit of confidence that the girl inflected into her voice. If this girl could have faith in a situation like this then so could she. Duchess was by no means weak, and not having faith could easily be seen as weakness. She had to have faith. Not just for her, though. No, not just for her. She had to have faith for her family. For her son. For her husband. She had to have faith for her people. For the longest time during the rebuilding of Wonderland, and her adjustment to her new position Jack had been her strength. He had been there for her when the people of Wonderland whispered about how incapable she was. He had been there for her when the rumors about how she was his second choice had gotten to be too much. He had always been there, as a good husband ought to be. But never once had he asked anything of her. Never once had she had to be his rock, his strength. And secretly Duchess had always wondered if he got his strength elsewhere. She never worried he was with anyone else, but she did wonder if he drew it from the memory of Alice or the memory of his wretched mother. That was here nor there right now. What was important right now was that for once she was going to be his rock, for once she was going to be what he needed. And the idea of it filled her to the brim with strength. She had to be strong for him, and Harper.

"Well if someone isn't we'll all just be eaten alive by our own fear," Savy shrugged a little, but the words hung heavily in the air. And that's when they heard it, there was a guttural growl from just behind Savannah, and her entire body froze. The scrawny red head was too frightened to turn her head to even see what it was. "Shit."

"Don't make any sudden movements Savannah," Topper said quickly. "In fact no one make any sudden movements," he rose slowly from his cool rock legs complaining at the painfully slow motion. "Everyone get up as slowly as possible, and head towards the tree line. Charlie, give me your sword." Topper's eyes were glued to the creature behind Savy's back. He couldn't really tell what it was because most of it was blocked by Savy's form, but he could see several rows of dripping razor sharp teeth. The thought alone made him nervous. Topper was closest to Savy, so he had the most chance of actually scaring the bloody thing off. But that didn't mean that he didn't think Hatter would protest.

"Topper," Hatter started as he took Charlie's sword from the wide eyed old man. "Maybe ya should le' me do tha'. Wouldn' wan' ta ge' ya hands dirty tryin' ta help someone." Sure it was an unneeded jab, but Hatter really didn't like the idea of Topper saving Savy. Hatter did not, and he'd like to repeat did not with a certain emphasis and hatred that almost has him spitting at the thought, did not want Topper to do anything heroic. The moment he did something heroic Alice would think that Topper was just like Hatter. That Topper just needed the right people in his life for him to realize what an out and out prick he'd been before then. In Hatter's book he and Topper were nothing alike. Hatter would never ever have rolled over on Topper or Wolf. Hatter never ever would have hurt either of them just to keep himself alive. He was better than that. Or so he'd like to think.

"Shut it Hat, and give me the sword we don't have time for a bloody argument," Topper hissed and carefully took the sword from Hatter in a fluid yet slow motion. Hatter just stood there with a frown. "Back away Hatter. I won't have that bloody thing biting anymore people than it has too. Now go take care of Alice," The words came out as a growl, but Hatter didn't move.

"Hatter," Alice whispered in a frantic voice. "Get your ass over here now, we don't have time for this." There was a sigh, but the older hatted man slowly backed away from Savy and Topper. He always knew Alice was serious when she cussed at him. The girl never cussed. She was too clean cut for that. But you could tell she was angry when she did. And she was angry now, he'd probably be in for a lecture later. She would ream him out thoroughly for putting Savy in unneeded danger, and the inability to trust anyone outside of himself, Charlie, and herself. Oh boy would he be in trouble.

"Now Savy, you listen to me ok," Topper asked keeping his eyes on the thing behind her. He looked down for a mere second to see she was still sitting stiller than humanly possible, but she didn't really looked all that frightened. If anything she just looked shocked. "Ok," he asked again, and received a very slow nod of the head as answer. He nodded back swallowing to try to keep his throat moist as it had dried up while he'd been standing there staring down the creature behind her. It was scaly, and green, and had a head something like a snake. Yet it was standing on two legs, with two small little arms. If Savy had been able to see it she'd recognize it as one of those scary ass raptors from Jurassic park, but she couldn't see it so she was left to guess what it was. "Now, I'm going to count to three, and I want you to jump out of the way when I get to three. Do you think you can do that for me?" There was another slow nod, and he nodded again. "Alright, one," he took a slow step towards her. "Two," this was accompanied with another slow step, now he was standing so very close. So close Savy could reach out and touch him. She gulped loudly. "Three," and just as she ducked out of the way he lunged quickly at the lizard. There was a loud squeal as metal met scales, and when Savy was finally able to turn around the little raptor thing was running away with it's tail between it's legs.

Savy let out a loud sigh and her body finally settled back into itself. "I always hated fucking Jurassic Park when I was little. Used to have fucked up nightmares about those little raptors tearing me to bits."

"Really," Alice asked as her and the rest of the group returned to the rocks. "They never really scared me."

"Well I first watched it when I was like eight with my folks. Mom warned me not to watch it, she told me it would scare me shitless, but I just didn't listen. And she was right." Savy frowned watching the place where the little creature had been with a horrified look in her eyes. The Wonderlanders all just looked at the two like they were crazy.

"It was a movie," Alice said turning to Hatter. She knew he was the only one who'd understand that. Hatter's face lit with recognition and he nodded. "About dinosaurs that ate people." The man nodded again, but the rest still looked puzzled.

"No poin' in tryin' ta explain," Hater said easily. "They wouldn' understand it unless they saw it. I didn'." And so the subject was dropped. "Let's ge' back on tha move before tha thing decides ta come back for us." They were moving again, Savy walking shakily between Alice and Hatter. They'd taken up residence on either side of her for their own reasons. Hatter didn't want the girl near Topper anymore, and Alice just wanted to be sure she was alright.

"I wonder," Savy said suddenly and the two to either side of her both turned their heads to look at her. The girl looked deep in thought, and didn't really seem like she was speaking to anyone in particular. Charlie had stopped singing in front of them just to listen to her speak. "You did say this is where nightmares come to die didn't you Charlie?"

"Why yes my girl. Think of this as you will as the land of the forgotten. When we have no more need for these fears and these monsters they come here to live out the rest of their lives." Charlie stopped babbling surprisingly fast, but he was interested in what the girl was thinking of. Savy seemed to be sharper than most, and he was keen on learning what she had figured out about this place.

"Huh," was all Savy said in response before she lapped back into silent thought. The two to either side of her stared at her blinking in disbelief. They had never once known Savy to think something and not say it. Especially not something serious, and this had to be serious given the amount of thought she was putting into it. The sudden silence worried Alice more than anything else ever had. She didn't like Savy silent like this. Sure the girl was always kind of quiet, but never like this. She said what she was thinking whether you liked it or not, and often people didn't like it. But Alice respected her for it. She liked that Savy had the confidence to never hold back her thoughts. It was something she wished she could do, something she admired. Just like how she admired Hatter for his openness with his emotions. The man threw himself head long into whatever he was feeling, and that was something Alice had never been able to do. She respected him for it more than anything.

"Are ya goin' ta share," Hatter asked quirking a dark brow at her.

"No," Savy said abruptly, and then lapsed back into that thoughtful look.

"And why the hell not," Topper asked in annoyance. He'd just saved the girls bloody life and now she didn't deem him worthy of her thoughts? Bullocks! He would not settle for that. He would not.

"I'm not sure," the girl said vaguely in a thoughtless tone as though she were half asleep. Duchess quirked a brow at the seething Topper, but didn't say a word. She didn't think it a good idea for him to get angry with the girl. After all the girl had already proven she had no qualms about hitting him. Neither did Hatter for that matter.

"What," Alice asked but the question was answered with silence. If Savy had figured something out she wasn't telling anyone. Her green eyes were swirling with thoughts, but no one could tell what they were. The girl was always so hard to read, even for Alice and Hatter who had grown extraordinary close to her. She was a mystery. And it was that mystery that had Alice and Hatter drawn to her. The perfect mix of Wonderland and Otherworld. Hatter had said it out loud once on accident after Savy had left for school, and Alice had just shot him a look. But she saw it now. Savy had the mystery about her that only a Wonderlander could achieve. Yet she had the kind good heart that could only be achieved of someone of the Otherworld. She cared about people even if it wasn't always obvious. She cared about the world around her. She cared period, which was much more of an Otherworlder trait than a Wonderlander trait. Yet, still she had bits of Wonderland in her. As if maybe she had been born of part Wonderland. A mix breed of sorts. Alice shook her head.

"I'm not sure yet," Savy said again before drifting back off into her thoughts.

"I s'pose ya will tell us when ya are then," Hatter asked hopefully as he eyed the seething Topper wearily. The boy needed to calm down, it was no use getting angry with Savy. The only good that would come of that would be Savy socking Topper, which Hatter had to admit he'd love to see.

"Yeah." And the silence continued. Alice nodded slightly and turned back to the rocky path ahead.

"You didn't get yourself hurt fending off that thing did you Topper," Duchess aid just trying to make conversation. Well, and the boy looked like he needed something to take his mind off of the rejection he'd just experienced. The look on his face said he'd never had a girl merely ignore him before. Duchess actually thought maybe it would do him some good, he was obviously overly arrogant and the rejection would knock him down a few pegs. Maybe then he'd act like a normal person.

"Just a scratch or two, nothing serious," Topper huffed glaring at Savy's back. "I just don't get it."

"You don't have to, not everything makes sense," The blonde haired woman shrugged. Topper actually though he may like her for that. She seemed to understand things differently given her outside perspective. "Just don't get so riled at her, she's probably in shock." The boy nodded, and the trek continued. The trek continued for a long time, well into the evening. It was so dark when they finally stopped that Duchess couldn't see her nose. Although, she hadn't complained because she didn't think she liked the idea of sitting in one place for any length of time in these mountains, much less sleeping.

"I wish we could continue all night. I'd feel much safer," Charlie said sitting on one of the logs around the fire his voice jittered a little and his hands shook. "This just doesn't feel right settling in when there is so much danger out there. Not that I'm afraid, mind you. I am a knight. But I just would rather we kept on. Plus we'll get there faster if we stop breaking."

"We can' continue all nigh' Charlie. Everyone is tired, and we're more likely ta run inta somethin' if we keep movin'. This is whats best," Hatter settled in beside the old man and patted his shoulder gingerly. "Doncha worry alrigh', we'll take turns keep look out. Nothin'll get us. We'll be fine, we always are."

"And to prove it, I'll take first watch," Savy suggested from the spot where she'd been standing with Alice. Alice had been giving her that look like she was in for it, and she wanted nothing more than to be rid of the feeling of unease that Alice's intense eyes left upon her shoulders. She didn't know what she'd done, but Alice obviously did.

"You really shouldn't," Alice answer with a frown. "You should rest after what you've been through. You need the rest." That motherly tone made Savy's stomach twist with guilt. Motherly. Alice was always motherly without even knowing it. And Savy knew the woman worried about her skills as mother and wife. She didn't know that she could be good at either. It was the young red head who often frequented their home who knew better. Savy knew they both would make excellent parents.

"Nonsense Alice, I'll be fine. Besides after that I don't think I could sleep. I'm still a little jittery," she held up a shaking hand to prove it. Of course it was a lie, she was serenely calm now. But she wanted to be able to be alone for a little bit, and this seemed like the only way to get it.

"I'll sit up with her," Topper added, and everyone's eyes shot to the dark haired boy who was standing almost out of the firelight's reach. His form was almost melting into the shadows. Duchess was sitting before him on one of the logs, but she stayed silent. She needed sleep, and she knew it so she would be the last to volunteer for a shift just yet.

"You'll what," Savy asked her brows crinkling together, and something like a scowl appearing across her pale mouth.

"Good, I wouldn't want her sitting up by herself." Alice nodded at this, she was pleased with this. Hatter, however, was not and it showed clearly in the glare he sent Topper as Alice drug him off to their sleeping bags.

"Ya best na' try anythin'," Hatter warned with a scowl as he settled into his sleeping bag. "I'll kill ya." This earned him a sound whack from Alice who he in turn frowned at. Topper rolled his eyes. Like he'd try anything with the scrawny little thing. He had much more attractive prospects back home, more attractive than her. Then why in Alfred's name did he have to keep reminding himself of that? He felt so obsessed with the mysterious little Oyster. As if this scrawny little red head held all the answers to his world. As if she could tell him something very important that he couldn't find out on his own.

Topper snorted, "Please Hatter. She's much too young for me. 'sides you know my taste and she doesn't apply." Hatter still gave him that look that was nothing but pure warning after a long moment of staring eye to eye with his cousin Hatter laid down preparing to drift off to sleep. His fingers entwined with Alice's slender ones, and soon he was snoring softly. See topper didn't need that. Topper didn't do relationships, and Savy would take a relationship for him to get anything good out of her. He could just tell she was the type to not trust a soul. Hell, he'd be willing to bet she still didn't completely trust Alice and Hatter.

"Thank you," Savy's voice drifted across the crackling of the fire to him. He looked at her, and found her eyes still turned towards the fire. "You know, for earlier with the dinosaur. You didn't have to do it, you could have let it eat me."

"Yeah, and then Hatter would have killed me. Alice would have been so distraught she wouldn't be able to think straight and we'd lose the only level headed person in this crowd. Charlie would go completely off the deep end, Alfred only knows what he'd do. Hell, I think even Duchess would be upset." He snorted to himself. "No thanks, I'd rather keep you alive so I don't have to deal with all that."

"Well if that's all it meant to you, then I take it back." Savy rolled her eyes and looked back at the fire.

"Do you think they're worried about you," his voice asked of its own volition. The boy hadn't even meant to ask it, he hadn't even meant to intrude. He was interested to know why she was all alone. He was intrigued as to why she never really spoke of her family except just that once earlier. He did want to know if there was someone worried about her back home. But he never meant to ask. He never meant to say those words. Unfortunately they came out, of their own volition.

"Alice, and Hatter? Yeah, they're always worried about me." With a shrug of her shoulders she tried to dismiss the grave look he was giving her as if this question was so much heavier than anything else.

"No," He coughed out as though he was fighting the very word, a war he was losing he'd have you know. Green eyes shot from the fire to his face, and she cocked her head like a confused puppy dog. "Not Alice, and Hatter. Your …. Your folks. Do you think your folks are worried about you."

Savy's mouth gaped like a fish out of water as she searched for words. "No," she closed her eyes and shook her head. "No."

"You mean to tell me you've been missing this long and they're not worried. I find that very hard to believe. You're what, fourteen, and they're not worried?"

"Sixteen," she corrected.

"Still that's very young to be traveling alone with no parents worried at home."

Savy struggled with the words on her tongue for a long moment. She practically choked on them as she fought with them, and he could see it in her eyes that this was not something she said often, maybe ever. "They're... not around," she settled on those words finally. They were the easiest to say.

"What do you mean not around? Like they just left you to fend for yourself?"

"No I mean like they're dead Topper." The words were practically spat at him, and he recoiled from her. "Happy?"

"I.. I didn't know."

"Well now you do. And you better keep it to yourself because I don't want everyone to know. I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me." Topper's mouth shut instantly and he bit back the words he was bout to say. Instead of asking anymore questions, or saying anything else he just sat on the log across from her staring into the fire. He imagined if he were in her spot he'd want to be left alone as well. So he stayed silent. He respected the girl for being able to deal with everything as she had. Compartmentalizing it and getting on with it. Hell, she'd even found herself a family who could love her just as much. That was more than he could say for himself. When he lost what he had left of a family he'd just ignored the facts entirely, and made his attempt to scrape by. She'd seemed to have dealt with it. She had gotten on with caring about other people. And what had he ever cared about? Nothing, only himself. The thought burnt a little, so he decided to promptly start ignoring it just like he'd done with everything else.

The silence continued to lap over them for a very long time. Neither moved, neither spoke. They just watched the glowing fire and listened for signs of an intruder. Hours later, there was a small rustling sound, and both looked to find Hatter rising from his sleeping bag and walking toward them. "I'll take over, ya two get some sleep," he whispered only loud enough for them to hear, but not loud enough to wake anyone else. Savy nodded quickly and scrambled away to her own sleeping bag. She wanted to get to sleep before she could be subjected to anymore of Topper's questions. The man-child just had a way of picking the things that bothered her most to ask about. "Ya too Top," Hatter said turning to the boy who was still sitting rim rod straight on the log across from him.

"I can't sleep just yet, I'll stay up for a bit with you." To this Hatter nodded. The boy looked positively frazzled with his eyes wide and his hair in more of a mess than usual. Topper pulled the black top hat from his head and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. When he heard Savannah lightly snoring he turned to Hatter who had been eying him the entire time. "What's with her?"

"Wha' do ya mean?"

"There is just something weird about that oyster. I've never met one like her. She's so... vibrant … so alive."

Hatter's eyes shifted from Topper to Savy where the boy was still staring curiously. He quirked a brow. "She's seen a lo'. 'er and Alice both. There world isn' like our's, its differen' there. People are differen' there. Bu' even still I know wha' ya mean. I've me' a lot of people in Alice's world and no' a one of 'em holds a candle to the way those two seem to shine. Ta be honest Top, I dunno wha' it is. Bu' whatever it is if ya le' 'em in it kinda lights ya up too. They'll make ya shine." Hatter's eyes returned to Topper, and he sighed lightly. Recognition clearly dawned on his face as he looked at his younger cousin. Topper was clearly struggling with the same kind of addiction Hatter had struggled with when he first met Alice. It had become like an addiction just to see the different emotions play across he face. She was an Oyster, and things never played quite as keenly across the faces of Wonderlanders. It had become Hatter's own secret indulgence to watch the emotions flit across Alice's face from the second he met her. Of course it was a little harder to read Savy's, but it was still nice to see that she had them at all. Most Wonderlanders did things without much feeling at all. They went about their lives with nothing in mind but themselves. Those women from the otherworld weren't like that. They cared, they loved. And to Hatter they were both ethereal angels shining their light onto him and making his life oddly worth living. But that was neither here not there as Hatter just realized Topper had fallen victim to the same addiction. "Ya like 'er dontcha?"

"Huh," Topper asked looking up from Savy where he'd been lulled into a dream like state. "Oh no, no way in hell. She's a scrawny little thing. I'll admit she's slightly pretty, but I've met prettier, and could have prettier any time I want." His chin tilted a little proudly and he forcefully kept his eyes from wandering back to the sleeping red head just at the edge of the fire's light.

"I believe tha term Savy 'erself would use is bullshi'," Hatter said with a wide knowing grin. "Bu' I'll let you continue ta think ya have even yerself fooled. I should warn ya though, the longer ya try to deny it, the longer ya force yerself to believe it isn' true, the longer you try to ignore her, it just gets worse. And worse, until eventually ya find yerself not even bein' able to breathe withou' thinkin' about 'er. And believe ya me Top it happens ta the bes' of us. And nuthin' at all will dull tha' feelin'."

"You're insane Hatter. No wonder they always called you mad when we were kids. Crazy right to the core." Topper dismissed everything he'd said and rose from the log. "Come to think of it, I am awfully tired. Goodnight old boy." With that Topper settled into his sleeping bag.

"I know ya know," Hatter said into the darkness, but he knew Topper heard him. "I know about her bein' an orphan. I found out about it the nigh' Alice brought her 'ome that first time. Tha owner of the Karate place Alice worked at 'ad left tha paper work out from the courts, and I 'ad meself a peak when I went to pick up Alice. I never told Alice though, Alice would jus' feel bad for 'er. And I could tell she didn't want that. But I've been tryin' for a lon' while to get Savy to tell us, and ta get Alice ta talk about a family. Ya see the way I 'ave it figured is we could adopt 'er. She'd be a great addition to our crazy mixed up world. I'm sure ya've seen it." Hatter's voice drifted off in thought.

"Seen what," Topper asked not moving from his spot curled in the sleeping bag.

"The Wonderland in 'er. She's go' that mystery ta 'er. She's go' magic runnin' in 'er veins. Ya can see it. Bu' no' Otherworld magic, like Alice does. Alice 'as Otherworld magic full of toaster ovens, and televisions. Savy has Wonderland magic in her veins. Like she's cut from tha same cloth as us. I think its cause of where she's from. Her parents were Irish, and from what I understand of Alice tha' is a place tha' has a lo' of legends abou' magic. Like maybe this is where they cam from, or that's where we came from. Either way, ya can see it, coursing through 'er veins righ' under 'er skin." When Hatter was done neither said anything else. Topper allowed himself to drift off for a little bit, and Hatter kept a keen ear out for anything coming their way. Somewhere during the night Hatter and Charlie swapped watch roles, leaving Duchess and Alice free of the need to keep watch for the night. Neither Charlie nor Hatter could bare waking Alice, and the both decided Duchess wouldn't make for a very good watcher. She may very well run at the first sign of danger versus waking them. And so the night passed.

"Wake up troops, time to be off again," Charlie roared at the top of his lungs just as he saw the first slip of sunlight peak over the horizon. "Up!" The old man walked over to Topper and nudged him with his foot. "Come now Harbinger go wake your lady. You too Hatter." There was a nudge on Hatter's shoulder that felt strangely like cold metal.

"Charlie," Hatter grumbled.

"Get up Hat, no use arguing," Topper said as he knelt beside Savy. He looked down at the red head in wonder, how could she sleep through all this ruckus? Alice was already stirring, but Savy was sleeping soundly.

"Be careful Topper, she's not a happy camper when you wake her up," Alice warned as she woke finally to Hatter's lips against her forehead. She grinned at Hatter, and put a light kiss on his lips.

"What do you mean," Topper asked nudging the girl's shoulder gently.

"Well she tends to wake u-," Alice was cut off as Savy popped out arms swinging wildly, one connecting with Topper's cheekbone before he could scamper away from her wild arms. "Swinging," the dark haired woman finished. "I did try to warn you."

"Bloody woman has a hell of a left hook," Topper said rubbing his cheek, and frowning at the calming Savy. Her arms weren't swinging anymore but she was still breathing rather hard as she tried to get her bearings. Savy's breathing calmed as she realized where she was, and who she was with. When her wild green eyes had finally settled Topper approached her slowly. "You hit me."

"You scared me fucking shitless waking me up like that. You do it again and I'll knock your fucking block off," Savy's voice was husky from sleep, but he caught the warning in her tone. The girl was serious!

"I did try to warn him," Alice added as her and Hatter rolled up their sleeping bags. "Well no use crying over spilt milk, get up and help pack up Savy. We don't have time for your usual early morning bitterness." Savy stuck her tongue out at Alice who just made a slightly miffed noise in the back of her throat.

"She does that every morning," Topper asked in disbelief his butt still firmly planted on the ground and his hind still rubbing his cheek.

"If ya don' wake 'er up righ' she does. And believe ya me tha' bloody well hurts every bloody time. Ya don' get used ta it." Hatter said rubbing his own cheek in memory of all the times Savy had socked him. Topper only nodded as he watched the three of them pack up. His sleeping bag was already rolled into its pack, and ready to go.

"You should apologize," Alice said only loud enough for Savy who was standing just to her right to hear. "He was trying to be nice and you just socked him." Savy gave the slightly taller dark haired woman a weary look, and the scene would remind anyone paying attention of a mother telling a daughter to do something she didn't want to. "Just do it." It was an order, a motherly order, and Savy recognized that, but she didn't say anything against it.

"Fine," Savy said her shoulders slumping a little as she left Alice to stand before Topper. "I'm not sorry," she started, and sighed at the feeling of Alice boring holes into her back with her eyes. "I'm just not a morning person, keep it in mind."

"Will do," Topper nodded. Alice still wasn't pleased, and it was evident in the look she was still giving Savy. But Hatter was right there in front of her face giving her another, much needed good morning kiss. Everyone had the decency to look away as the kiss got a little more heated than just a good morning kiss.

"Well," Alice said when it was over clearing her throat awkwardly. "We ought to be off."

The caravan started their travel once more up the mountain. They thankfully didn't have anymore encounters with nightmare monsters that day. And when they were all settled around the fire once more everyone seemed on edge. They weren't relieved by the absence of the scary creatures, in fact they were frightened by it. What if there was a much bigger animal around here that frightened the smaller ones off. The air was growing denser and colder, and that too was taking its toll. Everyone's breathing was becoming more labored the higher they got, and movement had slowed. Savy sat huddled with Alice and Duchess as close to the fire as the three could get without burning themselves or singeing their hair. The three men sat behind them on the logs watching and listening carefully.

"Where is this place," Alice said out of no where, and everyone looked at her in confusion. "This palace where we're headed. I mean we're going their surely but how do we know where it is? And how are we supposed to get someplace so secret?" Duchess's eyes grew frantic at the unsurety in Alice's tone. If Alice was suddenly unsure about this mission than maybe Duchess too should be worried. Up till now she had just been trusting the judgement of Alice. Alice had taken role as leader, and Duchess trusted her. Not that she'd ever tell the other woman that, but she did. Alice would never intentionally lead anyone astray not even Duchess.

"That's why I'm here," Topper replied quietly causing everyone to look at him in confusion next. "I know where it is, I've been there before."

"You what," Alice asked suddenly suspicious of the boy. Could they trust someone who was clearly deep enough in the evil of Wonderland to know where this wretched place was?

"How do you know," Savy asked her eyes mimicking the distrust in the older woman's blue eyes, and Topper shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. He could feel Hatter and Charlie giving him similar looks, and he knew that if he didn't think quick and come up with something good he'd probably be dead. Or tied to a stake as bate for a dragon. He was sure it would be Charlie who came up with that as he was the inventor of the lot.

"Well, when I worked for the queen I went there once. It was just to deliver a message, but I have a very good memory for these things. She thought I'd never be able to find my way back, but I could easily." It was a lie, a bold faced lie. But then what was the truth? They'd never trust him again if he told them the truth.

"You lying sack of-" Savy's mouth gaped open as she stared at something over top of Topper's head. "Holy shit, run!" Everyone paused for a mere second to look at the thing Savy had just hopped off the ground to run from, and were soon tailing after her. The view had stopped all of their heart's dead. It was a large dragon like creature with several heads. How many heads? Well none of them were stopping to count! Alice tripped, but Hatter had her hand a quickly ripped her up to her feet by her arm like a small child. Charlie was winded. Savy, who was at the lead could tell everyone was having trouble in the dark and her eyes darted around the scenery to find an escape. And then she saw it, the mouth of a cave that was way too small for that damn thing to get into. She just prayed to whatever God there was that it was deep enough. "Follow me!" Everyone nodded, but no one spoke because they were all too winded from running from this huge beast that was snapping at their heels just hoping for a late night snack. By the lead of Savy they all found themselves huddled in the back of a deep cave. The creature snapped at them but it's head was just out of reach. Savy breathed loudly dropped to the floor of the cave, and was soon followed by everyone else.

"That was quick thinking Savy," Alice said breathlessly, and Savy just nodded. She didn't even have the energy to look pleased with herself. The monster kept snapping for at least a half hour, and then it promptly took up residence outside of the cave.

"We'll have ta wai' till tha blasted thing falls asleep," Hatter said quietly. His breathing had finally calmed, but he hoped that keeping quiet would trick the creature into thinking they were gone, or at least keep it from snapping at them again.

"How long do you think it'll be," Duchess asked as she huddled close to Savy for warmth. If Savy noticed she said nothing about it. Which, Savy had noticed, but she'd kind of gotten used to Duchess as if the woman was part of the group instead of just being that annoying blonde bitch. They were friends, of sorts, now. All three of the women were. None knew when it had occurred but when they all found themselves huddled around the fire just hours ago they found themselves surprisingly comfortable with one another.

"With a beast like that," Charlie asked eying the mouth of the cave. "I would say it only sleeps during the day. Which means we'll be stuck in here all night. We should try and get a small fire going."

"Not a chance in hell," Savy groaned. "We'll suffocate ourselves if we try to start a fire in here."

"Then what do you suggest we do Plain Old Savy, freeze," the saucy tone wasn't befitting of Charlie, but there was no mistaking the old knights voice even in the darkness of the cave. Obviously he was on edge about this entire thing, which could be understood. Even if Savy did understand it that didn't stop her from growling audibly.

"She's right," Topper said calmly placing a calming hand on Savy's shoulder. Said calming hand was shrugged off and he frowned into the darkness. "We'll just have to huddle together. No other option."

"I'm a knight, knights don't cower in the back of caves in fear," Charlie sputtered with indignation.

"Like it or not Charlie, tonight you're cowering in the back of a cave with the rest of us," Alice said grumpily, and Charlie quickly quieted. "No use getting into a tizzy about it, the kids are right we have no option." Hatter nodded, and pulled Alice into his lap, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm. Savy huddled close to Hatter's side. The other three awkwardly looked into the darkness at them. "Well come on then, no use freezing." Alice grabbed onto Charlie's beard and pulled him in close to Hatter causing Charlie to grumble.

"You two too," Savy said grabbing Duchess and Topper by the fronts of their jackets and pulling them as close as they could possibly get to her. Duchess merely nodded, and cuddled in close to the thin girl and her warmth. But topper stiffened a little, he didn't think he liked this form of contact with Savy. It was awkward, and much too much like cuddling. How could he separate obsession from actual interest when he was cuddled against the girl? This just added a whole new level of confusing to their relationship. But he didn't bother thinking about it, for soon he heard the soft snoring of Hatter, the humming and snoring of Charlie, and the deep breathing of the rest of his companions. There was no point in thinking too heavily on it, soon this would all be over, he reminded himself before her cuddled into Duchess and Savy and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The morning sun cracked through the mouth of the cave, but Topper was the first to rouse from it hitting his eyes. He decided it'd be best if he went to check on the beast before anyone else woke. As he peeked out of the cave he felt relieved, there was the giant beast sleeping just to the right of the cave, leaving them just enough room to escape. They had gotten lucky, even he knew that, very lucky. He returned to the group, and carefully shook Alice. As the woman woke and lifted her head from Hatter's shoulder she cocked a brow at him. "The thing's asleep. We should get a move on." Alice nodded and lightly shook Hatter. She covered his mouth with her hand to keep a grumble from rumbling, and when he was fully awake she turned to wake up Savy.

"Savannah dear," Alice whispered lightly near the girls ear. "Time to get up." Green eyes peaked open with a glare at Alice, but they were rubbed by pale hands anyways as the girl yawned. "That'a girl." Hatter and Topper had already awoken Duchess and Charlie, and soon the group was standing. They all moved quietly across the rocky cave floor towards the mouth of the cave. When they reached the mouth of the cave each stepped over the creature one by one, every careful step taken everyone held their breath. Topper was the last to emerge, and when he did the creature moved just enough to block the boys path with it's tail. Topper's golden eyes went wide and he stood stoic still staring at the creature praying to Alfred it was still sleeping.

"Come on Top, jus' step carefully over it," Hatter whispered, but Topper shook his head terror evident on his face. Topper shook his head feverishly, and it was clear he wasn't going anywhere. This was his nightmare, he'd seen this bloody thing in a book once when he was very young and it had scared him out of his wits. Savy sighed heavily, and looked at Topper as he stared at the scaly tail. Quickly she took the quiet steps back to the edge of the tail. "Savy," Hatter whispered disapprovingly.

"Shut it Hatter, I've got this," Savy growled lowly. And then she was there standing right in front of Topper her bright green eyes on him. "Give me your hand."

"Wh-what," Topper asked looking up from the tail to meet vivid green eyes and a serious look that nearly stopped his heart.

"Give me your hand. I swear to you if that fucking thing moves again I'll rip you out of the way. Now give me your fucking hand." One pale hand was extended to him over the top of the tail. He stared at it for a very long moment before finally taking it and allowing her to help him climb over the tail. As it moved again she pulled him as hard as she could out of the way, and to the ground with her. When she pulled herself up and brushed herself off she pulled him to his feet as well. "There was that so hard?"

"Guess not," Topper said dryly trying to hide the discomfort he felt lodged in his throat. He really didn't like how easy it was for her to distract him long enough to climb over the tail.

"I wonder," Savy said thoughtfully falling back into her thoughts. "Seems our nightmares have a way of finding us. Mine found me, Topper's found him."

"Topper's," Charlie sputtered. "I thought that bloody thing was after me!" Savy sighed lightly.

"You see my point. So I vote we hurry the hell up and find this palace before anymore of our nightmares find us." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well we're very close," Topper said quietly. "We should be there by nightfall." So the trek began again.


	7. Both Sides of the Looking Glass

Playing both sides of the looking glass

Topper never in his life asked for permission. To be honest he had just never felt the need. He had been raised, as Hatter and Wolf had, to con people out of what he wanted and to forget how they felt about it. It had always been about survival for them, primarily survival of themselves. Things had changed. Somewhere along the line Hatter's primary concern had shifted from his own happiness and survival to the happiness of Alice. That was something Topper didn't really understand. He also didn't understand why he suddenly felt like he needed permission just to speak to Savannah. He felt like somehow she was better than him. Above him. It just didn't make any sense. There was no reason for him to feel that way. Sure, she'd saved him, but he'd saved her as well. He thought perhaps it was the lack of motive that bothered him. He had saved her because if he didn't someone else would, and that someone else would be reckless. And that recklessness would lead to someone getting hurt and then this mission would be a complete wash. She, on the other hand, had no reason to save his life. Yes, he was the only one who knew where the underground palace was, but that shouldn't matter to her because she'd like to go home anyways. So surely his subsequent death would ruin the journey and she'd get her wish. Then why did she save him? He thought on it for a long while, all day in fact, and could come up with no decent answer aside from the fact that she did it simply because she could, and because it had been the right thing to do. Now that was a foreign concept to him, the right thing to do. He was familiar with the right thing for me, the thing that would best help me, but never the right thing morally. His mind was sufficiently preoccupied with these thoughts as they came upon a hill that looked down into a small valley. Said small valley played host to a large opening in the mountain. Said large opening hid the underground labyrinth that lead to Aceline Heart's lair.

"Topper," Alice said in irritation, and he shook himself mentally just realizing she'd been calling him for the past several minutes. "Is this the place?"

Topper looked down at the opening and practically gulped, this was it. They'd know soon enough about him. They'd know the truth. And he could already see the disgust in those vibrant green eyes as they turned on him in realization. She would hate him when she found out. She'd be disgusted with him when she realized. He didn't know if he could bear that. "Yeah this is it."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Charlie asked rising from his crouched position and readying himself to run head long into the dangers of the cave as if he feared nothing.

"No," Topper stopped the old man with a hand on his arm, and even Charlie looked confused. "We should get some weapons first. I know where the cave that stores the weaponry for that place is. They don't guard it because they assume no one will make it this far. We should go there."

"Weapons," Savy said in a tone that sounded something like nervousness. She'd always preferred fighting with her hands. She'd never really used weapons, and she'd been in a number of fights over the years. She did suppose though that there was a first time for everything, and that maybe they would be necessary this time. If it was necessary she had no choice, not really. Topper only nodded, and started leading them in the direction of what she assumed was a cave that held weapons. The very thought of it set Savy's nerves on edge. What she didn't know, was that she wasn't the only one who was weary of this form of combat. Alice as well was wearing on the inside of her cheek as she thought of the need for weapons. She knew of Wonderland's dependence on artillery, but that didn't mean she liked it. In fact quite the opposite, the only time she'd ever used a gun was here in Wonderland, and the cold metal had set her into jitters. They followed anyways, because in truth what choice did they have? There was a small mouth of a cave in the mountains, but was completely unguarded. The lack of guards had the whole group worried, well not Topper, but everyone else.

"I have a weapon. I am a knight, I always have my sword with me. I will stand guard to be sure you are safe." Charlie's voice didn't waver as he took up his post on the outside of the cave and turn a sharp eye to the outside of the cave. Topper rolled his eyes, but everyone else just nodded. A small shudder ran up Alice's spine as she faced walls covered in guns, swords, daggers, and any other kind of weapon imaginable. She really didn't like the idea of pointing a gun at someone, much less having someone else pointing a gun at her. But she knew that if a gun was pointed at one of her companions then she'd have to do something to help, and maybe a gun was her only option.

"Hatter," Topper said holding out a small pistol. Hatter nodded and tucked it into the back of his pants while Topper took another and followed suit. "And for the ladies," he pulled down three small hand guns that could easily be tucked into a boot.

"No thanks," Savy said backing away from the extended hand with the cool metal gun. "I'll take my chances with a blade before I'll touch one of those." Topper quirked a dark brow, but didn't push the subject. Neither did Hatter nor Alice, they both knew she had a severe aversion to weapons especially guns. They had never found out why, but they knew it as a fact. And they'd never dream of pushing something like that on Savy when she was so severally uncomfortable with it. Duchess however, took one of the small guns and tucked it into her boot. Alice followed along, tucking a gun into her own boot. Meanwhile Savy drifted over to the swords, and pulled down one of the lighter blades before buckling the shelf around her waist.

"Can you even use that," Topper asked with a frown.

"No, but ya're goin' to teach 'er," a wide grin spread over Hatter's face at the distressed look Topper gave him. Sparing required close combat, and cooperation, and... and... and... Topper just didn't like it. He didn't have to have a reason. Other than how attractive a woman capable with a sword could be. Wait, no he didn't just think that. He didn't at all.

"Right, that'll do since none of us can, and I doubt Charlie would make for a good teacher." Alice nodded along not noticing the wicked grin on her mate's face. She had gotten a little too accustomed to the way he always looked like he was up to something, so it really didn't phase her anymore.

An hour later found them setting up camp on the hill above the valley. Their sleeping bags had been left behind when they had been chased by the multi headed beast. That being the case everyone was trying to prepare themselves for a long night of sleeping on the ground. "Can't we just storm the place now," Savy asked twirling her newly acquired sword around as she paced around the place where Charlie and Hatter were starting the fire.

"No, tomorrow night," Topper said a little too quickly, causing everyone to look at him suspiciously.

"Why," Alice asked quirking a dark brow. She had grown a little suspicious over the time of their journey. Yes, she still did think that Topper had a good side. She still did think that given the right amount of time with them he could be a good man, just like Hatter. It was just that now she wasn't sure how bad he was. Hatter hadn't been as deep into the bad as it seemed Topper was. And Alice didn't know if they could pull this boy back in time. And what if they couldn't? What would happen to all of them? How guilty would Topper feel?

"We need to rest. I need to teach Savannah how to sword fight. We need to be prepared." Those all seemed like logical reasons. Topper liked logical reasons. Especially given the fact that these weren't exactly his reasons why. The more logical they seemed the better chance he'd have of them believing him.

"Savy," Savy corrected with a slight frown, but Topper ignored her. Instead he stared intently at Alice almost willing her to believe his lie.

"Right, that sounds about right," Alice confirmed finally with a nod. Hatter wasn't convinced, and it showed in his puppy brown eyes. Ever since really learning to feel he hadn't been able to hide his emotions. Especially strong ones like distrust.

"Tha' sounds awfully convenien'. Like its on yar schedule," Hatter added walking up to Alice and wrapping his arms around her torso from behind. He eyed Topper suspiciously over the dark haired girl's shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous Hatter. I just want to ensure everyone's safety, and the best way to do that is if we're not tired, and Savannah is properly trained with that sword. You don't want anything to happen to them do you?" The question was posed with an arched brow and a straight face. But if Hatter didn't know any better, which he did, he would have sworn he saw a smirk peeking through that straight face. He knew Topper entirely too well, or he had known him too well, and he had to admit that even for him this seemed like a good lie.

"Savy," Savy corrected for the second time, and was ignored once more.

"Don' ya even suggest tha'," Hatter growled out his arms tightening around Alice's waist almost painfully. Alice squeaked a little, but didn't say anything. She just stood still while Hatter glared at Topper.

"Relax old Hat. Nothing will happen to your girlfriend so long as we keep our head about things. And that's all I'm trying to do, is keep my head about this. So just relax. I know you don't want anything to happen to Alice, Savannah, or the others. So just calm down," Topper held up his hands in some form of surrender, but Hatter wasn't really sure he believed it. Yes, he'd seen in Topper's eyes the same strange obsession he'd had with Alice when she'd first trotted (minus the trotting of course) into his teashop. But was that fascination enough for Topper to want to keep her safe? And to what lengths would Topper go to keep his obsession alive? He didn't want to think about it.

"Savy," the red head corrected again this time from right behind Topper, and with a serious growl to her voice. Alice nodded, and turned to pull Hatter with her to the edge of the fire leaving Topper to whirl around and meet the annoyed eyes of one dangerous little red head.

"Savannah, put the sword down."

"The. Name. is. Savy." Each word was punctuated with a step until the blade was held to his throat, and Topper gulped audibly. "Call me Savannah one more time and see what happens."

"You win." Hands were raised in surrender, and the sword was lowered but only far enough so that his neck was no longer in danger. "Are you sure you don't already know how to use a sword?"

"I know how to use a long pointy object as well as any street rat, but a sword is a horse of a different color," she said her eyes examining the sword as though looking for flaws, or some magical instructions on the blade. "I never planned to ever be in a position where I'd have to sword fight my way out, and I don't think I ever will be again."

"Shall we begin then?"

"If you think you can wrestle Charlie's sword from him." There was a shrug of small shoulders, and she turned on her heel to find an open space. Hatter and Alice found a seat to watch, and Alice looked more than a little pleased with the girl before her. Alice had taught Savy most of what she knew, and watching her best someone who was experienced in sword play would be amusing.

"I would be more than willing to give up my sword for a few hours so that this Harbinger can teach his lady how to protect herself." Charlie said offering Topper his sword, and bowing his head to Savy. Savy in turn curtsied goofily, and grinned widely.

"But I thought ladies oughtn't get their hands dirty," Duchess said from the residence she'd taken up behind Hatter and Alice. She was standing there arms crossed and a slightly amused expression on her face. It was needless to say that she was looking forward to watching the prideful mister Topper be bested by the slight Savy. Duchess had taken a shine to the girl recently, especially as she watched the girl stand her ground against Topper. It seemed like she would not be charmed, nor backed into a corner by the boy. And any woman could respect that.

"Well if the Harbinger is incapable of keeping her safe," Charlie shot Topper a warning look. "Then she must of course no how to protect herself."

"By which he means tha' Topper best protec' Savy or there will be the devil ta pay," Hatter grinned widely as Charlie nodded and took the seat beside him.

"Keep that in mind harbinger. It is your job to protect your lady." There was a certain gravity to Charlie's words that Topper felt right down to his toes. And for a brief second he really did feel it was his job to protect Savannah. It was his job to be sure that Aceline wouldn't hurt her. His job to be sure that the beasts of the forest wouldn't eat her. His job to be sure that she would never feel pain again. His job to bring a smile to her face. His job. And then he mentally shook himself, and reminded himself that this was just an obsession. And that Aceline could bloody well have this scrawny annoying little girl if she wanted the girl. He wouldn't risk his head to save her's. There was a loud clanking noise and he looked up abruptly to find Savy standing very close, so close he could smell the forest in her hair, and her sword against his.

"Well? Is this a lesson or a tea session? Come on," the smirk was back on her thin pink mouth, and Topper found himself wondering how she could be so highly amused in a time like this. She spun out of the way, causing her hair to flutter behind her and the smell of the forest to float even further into his head. This was such a bad idea.

"Don't turn your back to an opponent," Topper chided as when she spun back his sword was to her throat. "Tsk, tsk, silly girl how will you get yourself out of this one?"

"Play nice Topper, we'd like to keep our Savy in one piece," Alice called breaking the moment, and Topper rolled his eyes before lowering his sword.

"Yes, take care not to wound her," Duchess added much to the surprise of everyone listening but no one's eyes strayed from the dueling pair to look at her in confusion.

"Then she ought to take care to pay attention," Topper ground out as she was soon at him again. There were several loud clanks before they found themselves in a stand still each putting all the strength the could into the blade in their hand trying to shove the other to the ground. Savy growled at the effort, the man-child was stronger than she was there was no doubt, but she wouldn't be seen giving up. Finally brute strength won out, and Savy fumbled backward onto her butt. "Again," Topper said pulling her to her feet. More loud clanky, more jabs and blocks, more fumbles and stand stills. The crowd became restless and moved on to do other things.

Hatter, and Alice stood several feet away from the camp still listening to the clanking noise as he taught her how to aim a gun. "Pull it out," He instructed, and Alice sighed a little. "Come on now ya can' be scared of it Alice. Ya 'ave ta own it. Tha doesn' make ya do anythin', ya make tha gun do stuff."

Alice nodded with another sigh before pulling the gun from her boot. "You know how I feel about these things."

"I do, but this time it's necessary. Ya 'ave ta protec' yarself if I can't." He was behind her now, whispering in her ear, and kissing her cheek. "I can't afford ta lose ya." It was so light she barely heard it, and it resounded heavily of terror. His warm breath on her ear sent a shiver up her spine, and not the bad kind in the least. "Don't do tha' luv, ya'll ge' me all distrated, and we 'ave no assured privacy."

Alice chuckled lightly. "You never get enough do you?"

"Never ever. Come on now luv, stop talkin' dirty and let's get down ta business."

"Now who's talking dirty?"

"I mean it," Hatter groaned a little making Alice smirk. "Please stop."

"Fine, fine. I'm done. No more Naughty Alice until we're home safe."

"That's me girl. Now 'old tha gun up so tha' yar arm is horizontal ta tha ground." Alice did as told, her hand shaking a little. "Take a deep breath Kettle, I'm 'ere with ya. Now reason ta be all anxious." He kissed her cheek again, and to Alice's surprise the feeling sent a calming wave through her cause her hand to stand still. "Tha'a girl."

"Is that it?"

"No, course no'. Line it up with wha' yar aimin' at. Let's go with tha' tree for now. Close one eye." Alice chuckled and turned to look at him like he was crazy. "Nah, I'm serious Love, jus' do it."

"Well, which one," She asked with a smirk.

"Stop playin' games Alice," Hatter chided playfully.

"Alright, one eye closed. Now what?"

"Line it up, and fire." Alice lined it up, but didn't pull the trigger. She didn't need to know how to pull a trigger, she just needed to know how to aim so if it became necessary that she did have to fire the blasted thing she could hit her target. She lowered her arm, and found herself immediately wrapped in Hatter's warm arms. They both turned to watch the dueling pair as the clanks got louder, and curse words started being attached.

"I'm still not sure that we can trust him. I mean he may have some good in him. He did save Savy, but how long before he puts himself before her?" Hatter sighed into her ear, and Alice shuddered a little.

"He likes 'er. I didn' wan' ta tell ya, cause I don' wan' ya gettin' yar hopes up that he'll change. To be honest I dunno that that one can change. Bu' he does have a thing for our lil' Savy." Hatter's words were a whisper, they could have easily been mistaken for the wind if you weren't as close as Alice.

"Then he'll change." Alice nodded firmly, but Hatter grumbled a little in disagreement. "He will Hatter. You changed, he'll change. We just have to give him a chance to prove himself. He'll change."

"I hope ya're righ'. For his sake and hers. I 'ave this sinkin' feelin' we won't be able to keep our eye on 'er for much longer." He didn't like that sinking feeling. It was making him exceedingly nervous. And the fact that Savy's fate may soon be in Topper's hands made him even more nervous. They continued to watch the two from a distance, at least here they knew Topper wouldn't go as easy on her just because they were watching.

"Come on Savannah, you have to mean it," Topper growled at her as she was pushed to the ground again. "You can't be scared you're going to hurt me. You have to mean it!"

"I'm not scared," another loud clank protruded the air as she went for his ribs and be blocked her, "I've just never fucking had to sword fight in my life!"

"It's basic fighting skills. You should have basic fighting skills. You've been in how many fist fights in your life?" He was growling from the effort. Topper wouldn't tell her but the girl was giving him a real run for his money. Just like Savy wouldn't admit out loud that the reason she kept losing was because he was actually physically stronger than her.

"Thousands, but that's different." There were at a standstill again and Topper was glaring down on her.

"Why," Topper's mouth asked of it's own volition. It really needed to stop doing that. Throughout this whole thing he'd been turning the scene from the cave over and over in his head, and he couldn't come up with a good reason as to why she helped him. It was really starting to get to him.

"Why what? Why is it different? Well I don't usually have this big hunking piece o-"

"No, why did you save me this morning," He asked as he finally was able to shove her back enough so he could unlock his sword from her's. This time she didn't fall to the ground she just stumbled backwards and came at him once more.

"What? No thanks Savy for saving my sorry fucking hide? Just why? You are a weird one Topper." She ground out blocking a jab at her right leg.

"Yes, just why. Now answer the bloody question!"

"No need to fucking yell at me you ass!" She finally landed a blow to his side and he winced before stilling. "I saved you because you needed saving. I helped you because you needed helping. There was no other reason. You are one of a group now, a companion to us, like it or not. And so your sorry fucking hide means as much to me as mine does." Her words came out breathlessly as she bent to catch her breath. Several loose strands fell into her face, but she didn't seem to notice. "It's sort of like friends. You'd stick your neck out for a friend wouldn't you?" She looked up to find a queer expression on his face as if he'd never heard of that before. "Right, should have known. Well maybe I thought if you fucking saw what it was to be companions, and to mean as much to someone else as they mean to themselves that you'd fucking get it. That something like a conscious would sneak into that conniving fucking brain of yours. But I guess I was fucking wrong. Thanks for that. I've just lost all faith in fucking humanity." With that she returned her sword to its sheath and walked away from him. Topper watched her retreating back as she made her way to the fire and settled in beside Hatter, his stomach sank a little and he didn't bother to wonder why. It was pointless to keep even acknowledging these feelings, it would all be over very soon, and to be honest he couldn't wait anymore. He just wanted it to be over so that he could move on with his life, and forget this silly little girl that fell into his life.

Soon Charlie was ushering everyone to bed as he vowed to take the first watch. Topper was scheduled for the second, and Hatter for the third. They wouldn't be taking any chances in the little time they had left to spend out in these woods. Topper didn't blame them really, these mountains were more dangerous than even he had thought originally. Had he known that he probably wouldn't have signed up for this mission at all. He was a right coward when it came down to the risking of his own neck. Hell, he'd even admit to it. And if he was willing to admit to it then it surely must be the Alfred's honest truth. How much of a coward he was was neither there nor here. What mattered was that little slip of a red head as getting into his head, and making him want to not be a coward anymore. And he just plum didn't have the courage to change.

The following day passed in relative silence. Everyone, including the slightly insane Charlie, seemed to notice a change in the atmosphere. There were several theories as to why the sudden change. Alright, that's a lie there were two theories. One that Savy, Topper, and Charlie held which was that everyone was just nervous about the upcoming night. And one that Duchess, Alice, and Hatter knew to be true. The true theory was the sudden eagerness of Savy to avoid Topper at all costs. He'd obviously said something to seriously piss her off, and now she wasn't even willing to look at him. Which suited him just fine, or he liked to think it did. The silence made the day drag on, and Alice made several attempts to ease the tension. Hell, even Duchess tried once, but to no avail. Savy wouldn't so much as look in the direction of Topper, and Topper was doing nothing but sulking as he tried his damnedest to not look at her. Which he was failing miserably at. When night finally fell Alice stood from her position. "Looks like it's time," She took a deep breath, and lead the way toward the hill they'd peeked over to look at the cave the previous day.

Hatter was very closely behind her, he refused to let the woman out of his sight. The rest followed very closely behind him. The mouth of the cave stood vacant as before. "It's still unguarded," Savy whispered in utter shock. "It's like they're expecting us." Finally her vibrant green eyes turned to Topper and what he saw there could have stilled the blood. There was fear, and anger, and distrust, and some other raw emotion he didn't know how to name. What he was sure of was that he didn't like her looking at him with those emotions.

"I assure you it's always like this. She never has it guarded because she thinks that first off no one will make it up the mountains to get here. And secondly they won't make it through the labyrinth to get to her. No reason to worry." Topper said lightly trying to smile, but didn't receive a smile in return. Instead her eyes grew more distrustful.

"How do you know so much about her?"

"It's my job to know." At leas that was true, it was Topper's job to know these things. It had been for a very long time. But that was neither here not there.

"Sure it is," Savy said slowly her eyes turning more angry, and her mouth twisting into something like a sneer.

"Savy we don't have time for that. We have to get in. Get Jack and Harper out. And go home. You'll be missed if we're here much longer." Alice's hushed tone drew Savy's angry eyes away from him and the boy almost sighed in relief. "Let's move. Single file. Quick and quiet." The orders were said in a tone that left no room for argument, and then Alice was leading them towards the cave. Close behind her was Hatter, as always. Tailing Hatter was Savy. Hot on Savy's heels was Topper. Duchess and Charlie didn't follow as closely but they followed nonetheless. "When we get there we pair off. The buddy system will hopefully keep us all safe if we get separated."

Once inside the cave Hatter took up firm residence beside Alice, just in case. Yes, he was worried about Savy, but he figured Charlie would look after her. Unfortunately for him Topper took up residence beside the red headed girl leaving Charlie and Duchess to pair off. The cave was dark, so dark you could hardly see your nose before you, but Alice started in what seemed like a good direction, and the rest followed closely behind. Alice lead the way for what seemed like forever in silence. It seemed like years. None knew how far they'd been, or how far they had yet to go. But soon there was a wooshing noise, a loud wooshing noise. So loud that the whole caravan covered their ears to block it out. And when the wooshing noise stopped, and it seemed like the caves had settled once more Alice looked up to find her and Hatter alone. "No! Where are they," Alice screamed, and Hatter whipped around furiously to try to find their lost comrads.

"I don' see them. We've been spli' up. Oh bloody 'ell," Hatter groaned loudly grabbing Alice before they too could be split up.

"What will we do Hatter? What will Savy do? She's just a girl."

"She'll be fine. I promise she'll be fine. She can take care of 'erself. Ya know she can. Let's jus' keep moving, and try ta find them." He whipped his hat off his head and wiped his sweating brow frantically.

"Right, must keep our heads," Alice whispered, and they began moving again towards what they thought was the center of the labyrinth. They held onto one another so as not to be split apart once more. And slowly but surely made their way.

"Shit! How in fuck's name did I get fucking stuck with you? I don't even fucking like you," Savy shouted stomping her feet on the ground and glaring angrily at Topper. He had to admit, in some morbid way he kind of liked her angry. Her green eyes flashed, and her cheeks flushed, and it was really kind of eye opening to see her like that. "Oh if I didn't think you could get me the fuck out of here I'd knock that dumbass smirk right off your stupid ass looking face!" And then she was stomping away, and he sighed.

"Savannah! You can't just run around here half crazed, you have to stay with me," He ran after her catching easily and then sliding into stride with her.

"Oh yes, I want to run around these fucking caves with the enemy. You know I knew, I just knew you were leading us into some kind of trap. You fucking sack of shit, I knew it! I can't believe I knew it and you charmed your way right out of it with Alice. She's gone soft, she has!" Her arms were flailing wildly, and Topper had to duck to avoid being whacked in the face again.

"For Alfred's sake woman will you please shut up, and stop moving! I can't think while you're on a bloody rampage," Topper growled grabbing her arms mid flail and pinning them to her side.

"I remember telling you never to fucking touch me again," She practically spat.

"And I remember you having half a brain, but you're not acting like it whirling around the labyrinth screaming your bloody head off." Savy resisted the supreme urge to stick her tongue out at him, her green eyes flashing bitterly. "There now, I will let you go once I see that you've calmed down." A loud sigh protruded from thin pink lips, and Topper had to physically force himself not to grin at her. "Good, now," he released her arms but grabbed her hand just in case. "We must tread carefully through the labyrinth," He took a careful step along side her as thought to emphasize her point. "For there are tr-" and the floor gave way under them, and both plummeted a good three feet to hard stone.

"The gravity assisted snare mach one," Savy groaned rubbing her head. "My they are behind our dear Charlie aren't they?"

"This isn't a time to make jokes, you're bleeding," Topper was suddenly very close, and had a very concerned look on his face as he examined something in her hair that she assumed to be a cut and blood.

"Oh get off it, I'm fine. It's just a little bump, I'll survive." She brushed him away.

"Look boys, Topper brought us another gift," A small gleeful voice chimed from overhead, and Savy glared up at a little face peeking out over the edge. It looked like a little girl's face. "We already found the other little Oyster you brought for us Topper, good work. Get them out of there, immediately." The order was barked and soon two bulky men were in the hole with them and handing them up to two more bulky men.

"Get the fuck off me. Don't lay a fucking finger on me. Leave me the fuck alone." Savy's grunts and groans could have been heard all through the labyrinth as she struggled against two suits who held her arms. She noticed quickly that Topper wasn't being held at all, and a look of utter disgust crossed her features. She also noticed that Alice and Hatter were being held behind what looked to be a little girl, both bound and gagged.

"Do you know what I'll do with you little one?" The little girl asked putting one tiny finger under Savy's chin.

"Who the fuck are you calling little mini me?" White teeth snapped at the little finger, and Topper just wanted to tell her to stop with the struggling and insulting, she was only going to make this worse for herself.

"First I'll break you of that spirit, break you of that fire so you can no longer fight off the fear. Then I'll shove you in a little windowless cell with the other Oysters in my collection, and drain you of your fer until you are as hallow as a balloon. And when I'm done with you I won't throw you away like all the others, oh no. I'll lock you in a box, and personally watch you whither to nothingness." The words twisted around the group like a snake. Alice and Hatter's eyes widened and they both began to struggle, to fight, to do anything to save the little girl they'd all but adopted.

"Fat chance shorty. I got news for you, I can't be fucking broken. But you're welcome to try," Savy replied cheekily, and promptly received a rather hard blow to the gut for her efforts. Her body ached to bend and cough but she was held up straight, and she kept herself from coughing. She didn't want this sadistic little demon to see her in pain.

"Let the girl go," A voice spoke up, and everyone's head shot to Topper. Savy quirked a red brow, and the little girl before her only looked curious.

"Excuse me," the girl asked. Obviously the crazy little bitch found this all serenely amusing. Savannah's eyes were still on him, and they were still disgusted, and he'd do anything to make it stop. His stomach was twisting in sick knots almost making him vomit right there on Aceline's shoes, but he held himself up straight instead of retching. He didn't know what forced him to try to save Savannah, but he just had to do something. He couldn't sit back and watch them hurt her.

"I said let the girl go. Come on Aceline, you have Alice of Legend. You have her mate. You have the queen, and the lunatic knight. Can one girl mean that much to you? She's one little Oyster, just let her go." He couldn't believe he was pleading for the life of another. He couldn't believe he was practically begging to save Savannah's life. The girl who had called him names. The girl who had hit him. The girl who was looking at him so disgusted, like he was a dead mouse or something. But she had also saved him. She had talked to him. She had even called him friend at one point. And friends didn't let friends perish the way Aceline wanted to kill poor Savannah.

"Have you grown attached to this little Oyster, Topper," Aceline asked her fingers forcing Savy's whole head to face Topper. Savy tried to pull away, but the little girl had a strong grip and held her in place. "Do you hear that girl, he's pleading for you life. I dare say he likes you."

"I dare say he should do what he does best, and save his own fucking hide. I'll worry about mine, and everyone else's," Savy spat jerking her head quickly from the tiny little fingers. "You don't have to pretend anymore," it came out as almost a whisper but it broke what little resolve to ignore this obsession that Topper had left. He needed her, just like Hatter said he would. He was addicted to the emotions that played so easily across her face. Hatter had been right from the start.

"Let her go Aceline. You said I could have anything I wanted, well I want her. Release her." Topper's voice was low and guttural and he didn't meet Savy's eyes. Hatter and Alice stared on in wonderment each wondering what exactly had happened to the self centered young man.

"I'm not for fucking sale," Savy spat, and Topper winced.

"You hear that Topper? She's not fucking sale," the little girl mocked gleefully. "Give me a good reason I should give her to you."

"I … I … I ..." Topper hung his head in defeat. He couldn't think of a good reason. He couldn't think of any reason at all in fact. But he had to do something! Damn it! He couldn't just let Aceline suck the fire right out of that girl.

"There now Topper. I'll give her to you when she's hallow. Then you can play with her as you like, and she wont' be able to even tell you no. How does that sound?" The girl pat her little hand on Topper's hung head, but his head only snapped up and anger shone clearly in his eyes. In seconds he had one of the suits held at gun point.

"I'll kill him Aceline. You know I'll do it. Let the girl go or he dies." Topper growled. There was a giggle that emitted from the little girl and spread through the cave. The very sound of it sent a shiver up the spines of the prisoners.

"Not if I kill her first Topper. You'd rob me of my fun, surely. But I will not have you going around and demanding things that are not yours." With a nod of the head there was knife held to Savy's neck. It was so close she could feel the blade biting into her flesh ever so slightly, and blood trickling slowly down her neck. She refused to make a noise.

"Do it. Just fucking kill me. You think I'm scared? Ha," Savy had the nerve to laugh, and it made the knife dig in deeper. Had Alice been able to talk she would have reprimanded Savy for being so reckless. Always so reckless that little girl. But all she managed was a high pitched scream and a sad set of blue eyes. Hatter made an attempt to give her a comforting look, but it did nothing to quiet her.

"I … I …" Topper stuttered, and then dropped the gun his head hung again. He couldn't just let her die. Maybe he was being as supremely selfish as he always had been, but he couldn't let them take that fire from her. He'd have to think of a way to save her. Have to think of some way to keep her alive.

"I thought so. Suits, take our prisoners off to the cells. Our two hatted friends can be put in with the other young man. And the two Oysters can go in with the other Oyster." Aceline ordered, and the suits took hold of Topper. The boy didn't even struggle. What point was there? He'd failed at what he wanted to do. The thing he'd wanted most, probably more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life, was Savannah freedom, and he'd failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Savannah," the boy mumbled as they were drug through the labyrinth to it's center.

"Don't feel fucking sorry for yourself you idiot. We'll get out of this." Her words would have sounded harsh to anyone else, but to Topper he got the feeling that he was on the mend with the girl. She would forgive him soon, maybe not today, probably not tomorrow, but soon. And there was hope in her voice. She really believed they'd make it out of this alive.

"Gag them, I'm sick of their idle chatter," Aceline frowned. Savy twisted her head every which way to try to escape the gag, but they still managed to catch her. Topper didn't fight at all. "Gone soft on me Topper. This is what you get for going soft. I am glad you finally decided though, I was getting sick of you continuing to play on both sides of the looking glass." The girl tsked as she merrily skipped in front of them leading the way to the center of the labyrinth. Savy lost track of time, or place. All she could hear was the sound of the little girl skipping and her giggles. All she could feel was the pain still very real and raw in the pit of her stomach where that fucker had punched her. Topper lost track too, but his thoughts were elsewhere. His eyes continual shifted to try to see Savannah more clearly out of the corner of his eye. His stomach churned with failure, and disgust. He was so disgusted with himself. He shouldn't have lead them right into Aceline's trap. He should have known better than the think once Savannah was removed he'd feel better. Alice could only think of what would become of them now. She's heard the little girl say she wanted to harvest fear, but she didn't know what for, and she didn't know how. Would they be tortured like she had been by Dee and Dum? And who was this other Oyster? Hatter too, felt the very real very raw ache of failure in the pit of his stomach. He had failed his Alice. He had failed Savy. Now the makeshift family he had been building was completely down the tubes. But he had to think, and fast. He had to think of a way for them to escape. The clicking of the little girl's shoes continued as she skipped. And the giggling began to feel manic in the minds of the prisoners. Insanity seemed to be their only option.


	8. Torture

The smell of the forest still had Topper distracted, it had been a part of Savy. He had known it as a part of her, even if one would mistakenly say that she smelled like the forest because she'd been there for the past several days. That wasn't true. He'd smelt it the moment he'd met her, she smelt distinctly of forest, and magic. It was easily deciphered from everyone else, and so very unique. Hatter was more distracted by the fact that they had been split up. Alice and Savy were being lead away from them, and he was struggling with everything he had. Alice's eyes were pleading with him, imploring him, to just sit tight, just wait it out until they found an escape. Otherwise he'd get hurt, and that she just couldn't handle. He fought anyways. How could he not? He'd feel absolutely useless if he didn't. Just like he'd felt when he'd been captured by the suits and had to watch Alice scream for him. Even if she was gagged this time, and he couldn't hear her screaming her eyes spoke volumes. Those pale blue depths showed a fear he'd sworn to himself a very long time ago that he'd never let her feel again. But here he was a failure. It was Savy who distracted Alice, making the dark head whip to see the petite red head fighting as if her life depended on it. Savy wasn't distracted at all, her mind was very clear, escape. She had no other option, she had to escape she had to help get the others free, she had to find Charlie and Duchess and Jack and Harper and escape. Escape. The loud thump was what really drew Alice's attention in turn drawing both Hatter's and Topper's. Savy received a heavy blow to the ribs, and her form hunched as they all but drug her along. Hatter stopped fighting after that, he'd do not a one of them any good if he was injured.

They were lead in different directions, and soon Alice found herself shoved into a cell still bound and gagged right before Savy was thrown to the floor behind her. When the door slammed shut another woman waddled over to them and helped to right Savy before untying and ungagging Alice. Waddled? Alice looked over the woman once more, and frowned, she looked to be at least four months pregnant. This Aceline girl just wasn't right in the head! "Thank you very much," Alice said with a slight smile as they both unbound Savy.

"Don't mention it. We need to stick together, they'll be back soon." The woman offered. She was about Alice's height with dark brown hair that was trimmed in a short curly pixie cropped well up above her ears. And she had piercing pale blue eyes, paler than Alice's and much more severe, as if she'd seen things and even done things that no one would ever really understand if they hadn't been there. Yet, Alice found herself completely unafraid of her.

"Let 'em come," Savy grunted with a growl causing both women's pale blue eyes to turn to her with brows raised in identical expressions. "What? I can take 'em."

"We know you can Savy," Alice sighed helping the girl up onto a bench.

"She your's," The other woman asked cocking a brow at them both.

"No, not really," Alice sighed. "It's a long story. She's been very close with my boyfriend and myself for several months now-"

"Practically adopted," Savy said with a smirk which earned her a frown from Alice.

"Practically adopted," Alice said still frowning at Savy. "I'm Alice."

"Wait, Alice in Wonderland? Oh that's just too funny." A smile lit up the woman's face, and Alice got the feeling there hadn't been one there in quite some time. "I'm Virginia Wolf. My husband... well if he's still alive," the smile faded and a very sad look appeared on Virginia's face. "He's around her somewhere, his name is Wolf."

"Really, then you're kind of sort of related," Savy said with a sudden glee straightening up, and then wincing before slumping again. "You see Alice here's boyfriend is Hatter. And Hatter is Wolf's cousin. And Hatter well he was going t-," the girl stopped mid babbling sentence and frowned. "Never mind that. Still kind of sort of related." Alice quirked a brow but didn't ask.

"Ah, yes Hatter was mentioned when we went over living relatives at some point. Hatter and some boy named Topper who was younger still, maybe about eighteen? I'd say it's lovely to meet you, but given the circumstances, well I can't really say that." Virginia frowned and found herself a seat on one of the benches lining the apposing wall.

"Agreed," Alice nodded. "Topper was with us too. He was captured as well. Seems that this crazy little girl has the whole family. Any ideas as to what she plans to do with us?"

"Well the entire time I've been here they've taken me in and out to this room where they forced me to relive some of the worst moments of my life. After that I felt so weak, as if I was drained." Virginia shuddered, and the two other women suddenly noticed her sunken cheeks and very dark eyes. The poor woman was going through hell, and still fighting to save herself and her child.

"Don't worry, we won't let them take you again," Alice reassured sitting by her and patting the woman's small bony fragile hand. Virginia managed a weak smile. The three women sat for a very long while trying to just get adjusted to each other's company. Each had their own thoughts, their own problems, and no one seemed to mind that they were quiet.

"Ya bloody traitor! Sell out yar own bloody family for wha'? 'ow much was she payin' ya Top," Hatter screamed as soon as he found his gag removed. He was in a very small cell now with Topper, and someone else who he hadn't turned to see. "And wha' a bou' Savy? Wha' will 'appen to 'er and Alice now? Ya know those two women won' go down without a bloody fight ya've just signed their death certificate well and fuckin' good!"

"Nice to see you too cousin," A very familiar voice came from behind them and they whipped to see where it came from. Wolf walked into the light, his dark hair in utter disarray, his grey eyes in turmoil and terror, and his usually neat clothes completely disheveled. Yet, there was still a slight smile upon that familiar mouth that let them know that he wasn't too far gone yet. "Now what's this about little Top being a traitor? Huff Puff, I'd have thought he'd have grown out of that."

"Being a traitor can' be grown out of," Hatter growled but found himself smirking a little at the smooth way Wolf sauntered over to them. He had aged, and had been through the mill, but some things never changed.

"Oh nonsense, I'm sure given the right pretty little lamb chop our Top would straighten right up," Wolf smirked taking the hat from Topper's head and ruffling the boy's hair.

"Though' he had found 'er, then he lead 'er right inta a bloody trap." And with that there was suddenly a fist in Topper's face once more, and the boy stumbled backward holding his nose while his eyes teared up.

"For Alfred's sake Hat! You don't have to hit me! I tried to make it right didn't I," Topper asked holding his nose and willing his golden eyes to dry so that he wouldn't look the child among the three again. He'd always been the child, the little boy, and to tell the truth he was right sick of it. He was all grown up now, and he didn't need the two of them reprimanding him. He was his own man with his own problems, and he didn't need this... what was Savy's word for it? Bullshit. Yes, that sounded about right.

"Huff puff Hatter, always with the fist. I'd have thought that you'd have learned by now that that's not the best way to get answers, nor the best way to reprimand. What will you do when you have your own little hattlings? No, no, that is no way to reprimand." Wolf tsked shaking his head from left to right in what could only be described as a fatherly fashion.

"And what would you know about littlies Wolf," Topper asked when his nose finally stopped throbbing.

"Oh, didn't I mention? My wife is going to have a cub soon, I'm going to be a big bad wolf father," Wolf grinned widely, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. The two men smiled, but their smiles soon faded. "She's here too," Wolf's throat tightened, and his eyes grew gold in color to show anger and more turmoil. "I failed her," the man practically howled.

"Is she still alive," Hatter asked, and the whimpering man nodded. "Then you haven't failed her yet."

"But they'll hurt her again soon," Wolf howled again causing his companions to cover their ears and wince.

"No," Topper said with a bitter tone. "They'll probably hurt Savy next." A look of utter remorse crossed the boy's features causing Wolf to look at him with new eyes. Was this boy their Topper? Their always happy always laughing Topper? The boy who got into more trouble than words could express and never felt bad about it? He had changed. Huff Puff had he ever changed. "Aceline is determined to break her, and she'll enjoy doing it."

"If you're worrying about that then you don't know Savy very well at all," Hatter snorted finding himself a seat. "They'll have to hold that one for years before they ever get close to breaking her spirit. She's been through hell she has, and she won't go back now." Topper just shook his head miserably. Silence lapped over the family and each drifted into their own thoughts causing the silence to become deafening.

There was a well furnished cell that housed the royal family somewhere amongst the cells in the underground palace. It was crisp white and furnished with a down bed, and a chair on top of soft furry carpet. It greatly clashed with the barren stone cells of the other inmates who's only source of comfort were wooden benches attached to the wall. But then Duchess wouldn't know about that would she? No. All she knew was she'd woken up on the down bed with Harper sitting beside her and Jack pacing at the door of the cell. "Where am I?" Duchess sat up quickly grabbing her head and wincing. "What happened to me?"

"That mean little girl got you mommy. She got you good," Harper said through a frown that softened Duchess's heart instantly. She'd forgotten how adorable the boy was in the time they'd spent apart. How could she have ever forgotten? She hugged the little boy like he was her life line, and he squeaked. "Ow, ma' you're crushing me! Dad tell her to stop!"

"Duchess don't kill the poor boy," Jack scolded lightly with a stressed look on his face. Duchess could just see it in his eyes, he was straining to even remain civil with them. This was wearing on him. "Where are the others, Duchess?" She felt the bed bend under her husband's weight and she sighed.

"I don't know. We got split up in the caves. I hope they're safe." For the first time in her life she really meant that. She prayed for the safety of people who weren't related to her, or married to her. But somewhere along the line she had grown to call them friends, and now she didn't know what she'd do without them.

"Who did you bring with you?"

"Hatter, Alice, Charlie, this boy from the palace Topper, and this girl who was with Hatter and Alice, Savy. I hope that little wretch won't hurt them." Her eyes showed true and utter distress, and Jack found himself actually loving his wife for a moment. He loved her for the true emotion she showed towards those who had come with her to help save him. She had to have become attached to them.

"We'll find a way out," He hugged her and patted her shoulder carefully. "We'll find a way out and we'll get them out before anything bad can happen to them. Don't you worry about that."

"I just feel some how responsible. I brought Savy here. Oh she's just a child Jack, not more than seventeen. And Hatter and Alice were so nicely settled in, what if they don't make it home? What if they lose each other here?" Unbidden there were tears rolling down her perfect face, and Jack sighed holding her closer.

"Why is mommy crying?"

"Her friends were taken as well, and she is very worried for them," Jack said simply patting the little blonde head as Harper too leaned into Duchess to hug her protectively. The family was reunited, but for how long? Jack couldn't help but wonder what Aceline's plans for them were.

"Oh, Family time," Aceline said clapping her hands together as she entered the cell. Jack all but growled as he forced his wife and son behind him. "What brother dear, not happy to see me? Funny, I thought you would be."

"You're not even supposed to be alive Aceline, you know that as well as I do. You died when you were four years old and you fell down that well. Whoever brought you back was insane, to bring a child back to life is ludicrous." Jack sounded positively furious with this idea. It didn't make sense to him that the little sister he'd lost was now alive once more.

"Oh but that is what mother was best at Brother dear, being insane. And so I was brought back to life five years ago at the hands of the Carpenter. Just in case you should fail her, as you did. I was brought back and trained to take the crown away from you should things go awry. Which they did. Oh how lucky for me that they did, who knows when that old toad would have died if not for the help of you and your little Oyster. Oh how lucky I was that that Oyster fell through wasn't I? And now I shall repay her properly for what she did to our dear mother. Well I shall finish this later. You know places to be, people to torture." With that Aceline turned on her heel and left them once more. Leaving Jack to wonder who she was going to torture and praying it wasn't that beautiful little Oyster he'd left for Hatter to take care of.

The door to the cell swung open and a rather large suit stepped through. Alice and Savy jumped in front of Virginia both willing to stake their lives to protect the pregnant woman and her child. Of course it wasn't her they were coming for. "Come here little girlie," the suit said grabbing at Savy who managed to dodge him and trod on his toe causing the suit to jump up in down. "Stupid little girl!"

"I'm stupid? You're the one bouncing around like a fucking moron," Savy snickered lightly flitting out of his grasp once more. She hoped she'd make enough of a distraction for the others to escape. But she didn't see the other suit waiting just outside like Alice and Virginia did. No, she was too busy playing her little game. As she hopped out of the way of the suit once more she ran head first into the other who wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could in the process crushing her. She heard several things in her body crack and a small whimper escaped her lips that she couldn't hold back.

"I told you you were stupid," the first suit said with a smirk as he shut and locked the cell behind him. Alice and Virginia stood at the door looking at Savy with worry in their eyes, but she didn't meet the two sets of blue. Instead she laughed harshly forcing the sound passed what she was sure was several cracked ribs.

"You still looked like a fucking moron bouncing around like that, hate to break it you pal." Her green eyes twinkled with untold mirth and for a second Alice thought that this girl would make it out alive. She had such a spirit that there was no doubt that she would be the one to save them. While her and Virginia, who had once been heroes, had been laden down with the troubles of adulthood and relationships Savy was still free to act selflessly without worry of who would be hurt in her wake. Of course if anything were to happen to her Alice, Hatter, and Charlie would feel the loss. But they weren't even family. Savy had no one to live for but herself, and so that made her dangerous. Alice now saw why Aceline was so keen on breaking the girl, she was the only one Aceline couldn't control through another.

"You're a stupid little girl," the suit spat as he took one of her arms from his partner. "You're just going to make this worse for yourself."

"You think that scares me?" She was being drug down the hallway now, and she was getting right sick of this dragging business. Never in her life had she been drug around so many places. "Ha! There is nothing you idiots could do to me that hasn't been done before. Have at it though, for shits and giggles. I hope you get your kicks out of it, but don't delude yourself to thinking you've actually got me beat." Alice still heard Savy running off at the mouth, and she knew so long as the girl continued to go at it like that she'd be Aceline's prime target. But she'd also still be the one who could save them. She'd still be every bit as on fire as when they'd started this, and Alice feared the day when she couldn't hear Savy's mouth coming from a mile away.

"You'll sing a different tune after the truth room." The other big ugly suit grinned wickedly, and Savy found herself falling into chuckles.

"Ooooo scaryyyyy the room of truuuuuuth," Savy mocked with a wide smirk that earned her glare from them both. This only fueled Savy as she continued to run off at the mouth the whole way to the truth room. Her tirade of their ignorance, and her lack of fear continued for a long time as they tied her to a chair in the middle of the room. "Oh yes this is a scary place," she continued to mock as they left her there in the middle of the room tied to her chair. Savy rolled her big green eyes and scoffed. Really who did they think they were fucking with? Did they think she'd be this easy to break?

Topper sat tied to a chair on the other side of a curtain watching Savy mock and laugh and roll her eyes. She couldn't see him, he knew that, and he'd been gagged so she couldn't hear him. But Aceline had made damn sure that he had a front row seat to the action. He assumed this is how Wolf had known they'd hurt his wife, this was the kind of torture Aceline was going to inflict on them. If what had gone on earlier was any indication Topper could guarantee this would not be fun for him, and he'd probably find himself more afraid for Savannah's life than he was for his own. That was the plan wasn't it? These thoughts were cut short as a door creaked open and the doctors Dee and Dum skipped into the room in front of him. Shouldn't they be dead? He was sure they'd died when the casino had fallen, but then it didn't appear that way.

"My, you are two ugly fuckers. Are you supposed to be what's so scary in here," Savy asked eying them both with a morbid curiosity. "Because I'll admit your ugly as fuck, but you sure aren't scary."

"I am Doctor Dee," said one of the uglies pointing to himself. "And this is my brother Doctor Dumb," he pointed to the other ugly, and Savy snorted.

"Right Wonderland, should have guessed. You know I don't remember you two being so ugly in the book." There was a slow smirk spreading across her features that was followed by a loud smack as Dee or Dum (who could really tell the difference other than themselves?) attempted to smack the look quite literally off her face. A growl would have promptly protruded through Topper's lips if not for the gag holding him silent. This was going to be a long torture session, and he could already tell he wasn't going to enjoy a minute of it. "Ouch," Savy said moving her jaw to try to ease the pain as a red welp appeared on the side of her face. "I'll have to admit you hit awfully fucking hard for two men who look like they got kicked around on the playground when they were kids." Another loud smack, to the other side of her face, and Savy soon realized her mouth was going to get her into trouble. Not that she minded, mind you, trouble was her middle name. Alright it was really Eithne, after her Irish grandmother. But it may as well have been trouble if you were counting.

"We have a lively one on our hands brother dear. I don't think we've had such a fun toy since that Mad little Hatter. Even that little Oyster Virginia isn't this fun, and she's got spunk."

"Yes, but we're not allowed to hit her. She's pregnant, and Aceline wants to wait to kill the child." Savy growled at this.

"You won't be seeing Virginia anymore," Savy practically spat as a little bit of blood trickled from a bust in her lip.

"Why? You going to protect her little girlie? Because you're doing such a fine job of protecting yourself right now," one of the insane brothers mocked, and Savy would have liked to have socked him for it but found herself still tied to her chair.

"Yes keep talking like that little girl, puff yourself up to be a hero. You know what Aceline does with heroes? She breaks them into tiny bite sized pieces. And she'll break you too, spunk or no spunk."

"So that's what this is about then? Fear," Savy asked quirking a red brow as stray strands of her red hair fell loose from her ponytail and into her face. "I've got news for you boys, you won't be getting that from me. Feel free to try though. I'm sure the effort will be all shits and giggles."

There was a sharp shock to her ribs, and she jumped only barely managing to stifle the sound of a whimper that threatened to escape her lips. She may have been able to talk tough, and even back it up with her fists, but she was still just a girl in many respects and could feel pain as really as anyone else. "Oh this little one is tough dear brother. Even the Mad little Hatter made a noise when we poked him with this."

"Yes well, it did take some time for him to make noise. I do respect your will though little girlie. But I must admit the breaking process is far more fun than the result. So hold out as long as you like." They practically giggled with glee causing Savy to roll her eyes.

"I'm so glad I amuse you two nimrods." Savy said sarcastically before she felt another shock to the exact same spot, and she bit hard into her lip to keep sound from penetrating out. Topper would have closed his eyes if he thought it would make the scene any less horrible. His stomach did a sick wretch and he felt bile rising up his throat. What was this feeling? Was this anxiety? For a girl he hardly knew? Was it fear? He couldn't even consider this all he could consider was 'what will they do to Savy next?' And he had no way to make it stop. All he could hope was that the brothers would get bored with her.

"My you are a feisty little Oyster. How did you get to be so strong? What made you this way?" One of the doctors put his hand on her head, and Savy tried in vain to whip her head away from his touch. She didn't like the idea of these doctors touching her, and very honestly neither did Topper. He knew that soon they'd find her secrets, soon they'd have her crying, screaming, begging to be returned to her cell. He didn't think he could stand it.

"None of your fucking business," Savy snapped and received a jolt to the ribs for her snarky effort. Well at least they were fucking consistent, she knew what to expect from them.

"Oh dear brother, I think you hit a soft spot. Do keep going," the one with the poker chanted with glee as his brother's hand remained firmly on Savy's head. Savy's mind moved unbidden through memories she'd kept hidden for a very long time. That fight that caused her to be put in Alice's class. Her first night out drinking to cure the dull ache her parents' absence had left. Her first fist fight in the orphanage. The night her parents had died, and there it settled. The room swarmed with sounds and images until settling into what she'd always imagined was the dark street corner in New York her parents had been killed on.

"Really boys? The death of my folks? You can do better than that." But the snark didn't quite reach her eyes as she knew this was probably the best they could do. She bit back another whimper as she was prodded with that blasted thing again in the same spot. She had very little doubt she'd have severe burns there when she returned to her cell.

"How'd they die little girl," One of the doctor's asked, and Savy just rolled her eyes.

"How did your parents die you sick fuck?" The street corner was becoming hazy as her mind shifted, and the doctor's control over her waned. She was stronger willed than they'd suspected. This didn't make Topper feel any better though, because he knew if they couldn't break her with memories they'd resort to physical torture again. He thought he could heal the wounds of a tormented soul, but he couldn't cure death and if she kept antagonizing them that's what she was headed for. "Oh wait, let me guess," the dim corner was almost completely gone now, "you two probably fucking killed them yourselves. Right out of a cold blood. No messy accident. No trying to figure out why you were suddenly alone. Because you fuckers did it on your own. Sick twisted fucks that you are, and yet I'm the one who's on trial here. I'm the one you want to torment when really you should torment yourself for what you did."

"Shut your mouth," the doctor with the prod screamed striking her across the face with the metal rod. Topper had never seen the Doctors so angry before, and it scared him. What would they do to Savy in their anger? What would they do to the next person they tortured? Because there would be a next. Especially if they killed Savy. There was a splatter of blood on the other doctor, but soon the girl's head was lulling, and Topper's heart wrenched. There the little red head was unconscious, and bleeding. He'd failed her.

"Dee you idiot! You weren't supposed to knock her out. Now we'll have to go get Alice again, and you know how little fun she is. I was having fun with this one," Dum said bitterly, but Dee just shrugged.

"It couldn't be helped. Well, let's go get the suits and have them come get her." They both disappeared and Topper was left to watch Savy. The suits came to untie him, but the gag was left on as he fought hard against the two men to try to get to the girl on the other side of the curtain. He had to help her. He had to do something. But he was drug away from her helpless, and useless. Then two more suits appeared to grab the girl and drag her back to her own cell. There she was thrown back into the cell like a limp rag doll.

"Savy," Alice screeched running to the lifeless form, Virginia wobbling close behind her. "Oh dear, poor thing, what have they done to you?" The two managed to half drag half carry the lifeless girl to one of the benches and place her there so they could properly examine her.

"It's just a blow to the head, she'll be fine. Poor thing must have really provoked the doctors, I've never known them to be this violent." Virginia swallowed a lump in her throat just trying to contain herself. The sight of a child tortured as this girl had been was too much. Would this evil little girl stop at nothing? Had she no limits? And what was to become of them? What had become of Wolf and the others?

"Don't get all teary eyed," Alice said comfortingly. "We'll get out of this, we will. It's just a matter of time. Savy will be fine, she's a tough girl, she'll wake up and she'll be fine. We just have to stay hopeful. We'll be fine." Alice nodded along with Virginia, and they both lapsed into silence as they delicately cleaned Savy's wounds and waited for any signs of life.

"A warning Wolf! All I needed was a warning," Topper roared after he'd been thrown back into his cell with his cousins. He sat brokenly on the cold stone floor his cousins standing around him looking perplexed.

"Huff Puff Top, I didn't think they'd have anyone to use against you. If anything I thought Hatter would be next." Wolf said raking his fingers through his hair nervously. Things were getting so much worse than they had to be. What were they going to do? What could they do?

"Wha' do ya mean," Hatter asked cautiously.

"The doctors Dee and Dum they're here. And they took Savy," Topper gulped loudly trying to control his shaking voice. "They took Savy and tied her up. And when they couldn't use her fears or memories against her they beat her. She looked so frail her head lulled forward limp and lifeless. And there was nothing. Nothing! I could do to help. I just had to sit there and wait."

"Lifeless," Hatter's voice broke his brown eyes hazing over quickly with tears. "They killed her then?"

"Oh no Hat, they just knocked her out cold. Out cold. But it was the worst thing I've ever witnessed watching them slap her around and her not being able to do a damn thing about it except be sarcastic." Topper groaned into his hands, and Hatter patted his shoulder.

"So what does she want with us then? Why torture all of us like this? Huff Puff, it just doesn't make sense. What good are we to her beaten and battered? Why not just slaughter us all instead of these games?" Wolf was pacing the tiny cell again, his fingers running through his frazzled hair and his grey eyes flashing gold every once in a while.

"I believe I can answer that," Topper said his head still bent low but his cellmates stopped to look at him. "Well she wants fear, and anxiety, and we're giving it to her. She'll take it from anyone, she's not picky. And she plans to sprinkle it over first Wonderland and then the other kingdoms so as to set everyone into utter panic. It'll be apocalyptic, everything will tear itself to shreds. And then she'll have a clean slate to take control over. It's really kind of brilliant, if you're into the whole evil genius sort of thing." Topper sighed. He'd fed right into Aceline. He'd known and he'd given her all his fear and anxiety as he watched them beat Savy. He'd played right into her hands.

"So wha' are we supposed to do? Jus' not care? Will tha' protec' them," Hatter asked in disbelief his voice betraying how much he really disliked the idea.

"No, then she'll likely just kill us all. We have no choice but to play her game for now, and hope we survive it." Topper's voice caught at survive but he pushed through his sentence. He couldn't let everything he'd seen cause him to lose hope. Savy had hope, and faith, he had to have it too.

Wolf smirked a little a patted his youngest cousin on the shoulder, "huff puff Top, you'll be the next talking about littlies. Soon Hat will be married with a Hattling on the way, and then it'll be your turn. Glad you finally came around to our side." Topper wriggled uncomfortably under Wolf's hand. Sure, he liked Savy well enough. He was willing to give anything to protect her. But did that mean they were next in line for marriage? The word practically had him blanching.

"Don' rush it Wolf," Hatter said with a small but knowing smile. "Savy is still only sixteen, and our Top barely eighteen. It'll do no good to rush them." Topper breathed a sigh of releif, but he still felt tense. The idea of his cousins pairing him off with that … that …. that overly attractive, overly obstinate, overly violent, foulmouthed girl was strange. Stranger still was the fact that he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Hatter didn't seem to notice the confliction playing across the younger man's face, Topper figured he hid it well, or maybe Hatter was just dense. Topper'd like to think the older man was just dense, he did after all not think very highly of his cousin. "There's jus' one thin'," Hatter started startling Topper out of his thoughts. Topper quirked a dark brow eying his cousin carefully.

"What is it," Topper asked suspiciously. He didn't trust his cousin, that much was clear. Wolf watched them and felt a twinge of sadness at the way Topper had seemed to have grown jaded over the years. Their fun loving little cousin had turned into a cynical young man. Wonderland had turned him into something Wolf didn't ever want for anyone, and the eldest of them could only pray that this little thing named Savy would be able to make Topper see that there was some light in the world.

"If yeh escape, yeh and Savy. Ya take care of 'er. Get 'er back to the otherside, watch out for 'er. Make sure she's safe. She means a lo' ta me and Alice." Hatter cleared his throat reflexively against a lump that was forming, he took Topper's hat and ruffled the boy's hair in a brotherly fashion. "I'm countin' on ya for tha'." Topper nodded dumbly, he couldn't really believe that after all these years Hatter was being so open with him. He chalked it up to being locked in a cell together. That kind of did things to people.

The cell door swung open, and Hatter was grabbed roughly by the arm. The man didn't struggle but Topper could see in his eyes a kind of caged rage at the mere idea of them hurting his Alice. What Topper found stangest though was that he recognized that caged rage, and he'd felt it as recently as watching those sick bastards beat Savy. It was ever so strange to meet some snarky little girl and suddenly feel so angry that someone would hurt her. Topper decided it was best not to think too much on it, he'd drive himself mad trying to figure out what had changed.


	9. The Hero

Hatter was drug to a room where he was tied to a chair, and gagged. This all screamed of deja vu, and he didn't think he liked it not one bit. Of course what he knew was going to happen was largely less appealing. Topper and Wolf had made it very clear that both their experiences had been watching someone else be tortured. That meant he'd have to watch Alice be tortured. And he just didn't think he could handle that. He had this distinct feeling that he'd break before any of them. He had no will to be strong if Alice was hurt. He had no will to keep his head held high if she was gone. He had no will to live without her. Wolf would understand it best, he had the same look in his eyes when the mere idea of losing Virginia came up. Topper wouldn't get it, he may never get it, but Hatter truly believed the boy had gotten a taste of what it was to care for another person. And who knew, maybe Savy would save Topper in a way his cousins couldn't. All thought was cut off by a low guttural growl low in his throat as Alice was drug into the room on the other side of the curtain. So this was the game then. He knew it was going to happen, but he didn't really want to think anyone could be this cruel. Well, he may as well prepare himself for the worst.

"Why did you two beat up that poor little girl? She did nothing to you! You don't touch her again. I mean it Dee and Dum, you don't touch her again! She's just a child for God's sake," Alice voice was cold and bristly, and Hatter recognized it very much as her 'I'll kick your ass' voice. If she weren't tied to her own chair Hatter assumed she'd actually try to kick there asses right then and there. It was a crying shame they were both tied up, because he absolutely loved it when she took that tone. There was something undeniably sexy about the how the woman took a stance and held it until the crickets came home. Now was not the time to think on things like that, the hatted man scolded himself.

"She asked for it, didn't she Dum," the doctor who one could assume was Dee asked.

"Yes, Dee. Doing everything in her power to make us angry, and all." The other doctor nodded, and they both smirked when Alice growled at them. "You see dear Alice. We really care very little if she's a child or not."

"Oh no surely we don't. Just as we care very little that Virginia is with child."

"Oh no, surely we couldn't care less about that. We have a job to do."

"A very fun job, mind you. And we will do it."

"To the letter."

"To the tee."

"Enough," Alice shouted at them and they both jumped back from her as if she'd struck them. It was clear they hadn't been expecting her to scream, in fact they may have forgotten she was there all together. "Let's just get on with this can we? I have a girl to take care of, a pregnant woman to look after, and no time for your nonsense." Hatter felt a smirk tug at the corners of his lips. He could very easily say that he was proud of Alice. He could also very easily say that he was thrilled his Alice had already taken to Wolf's mate. But possibly even stronger was the emotion of sheer happiness at seeing her unscathed by those two idiots. The sheer happiness was soon replaced by anxiety for what they'd do to his pretty little Alice for her gull to stand up to them.

"Well, well, it looks like we have a willing participant in our games. This should be fun."

"Oh yes quite fun. You see with Virginia we had to dig around for what we wanted."

"With that little girl we couldn't even get into her head past her mouth."

"But with you, oh dear Alice we shall see how your fears have changed."

"Rip out your fears and spit on them."

"Just shut up, and get it over with," Alice growled. The one identical brother looked at the other and nodded with a sick smile that only meant she was in big trouble. There was a hand on her head in moments, and she could almost feel them rooting around in her brain for her fears. Well she wouldn't make it easy for them. She tried pushing forward the idea of heights, but she knew she wasn't still afraid of them. Not after Hatter had shown he'd always be there to hold her hand and keep her from falling to her death. Then she thought about the abandonment of her father. But that didn't seem to bother her anymore as she'd long since realize he had no choice in the matter. It wasn't until the thought of abandonment came up that she found herself in front of the door to her and Hatter's apartment. "Me, and Hatter's apartment. There's nothing scary about this." She scoffed.

"Go on in and see then little miss priss."

"Yes you think you're so wise, go on in and have a peek see." Alice shrugged and turned her keys in the door. (How she'd gotten her keys in hand in the first place she had no idea.) As the door creaked open she could practically feel the difference in the place. Something was off, but she couldn't figure out what. She turned to the hat rack beside the door, and stared at it good and hard for a long time. Something was different about this place, and it had to do with that hat rack, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The apartment was meticulously clean, which just wasn't normal for her and Hatter. She frowned worrying on her lip, and continued through the apartment.

"Hatter," she called into the bedroom, and received no answer. "Guess he's out." She shrugged heading back to the bedroom.

"You sure about that miss priss?"

"Why not have a look see in the closet." She didn't want to have a look see in their closet in the bedroom. But her feet took her there anyways. It was as if she wasn't in control of her feet, or her mind anymore. The Doctor's were in control and they'd do with her what they wanted. She pulled the closet door open reflexively and found it mostly empty. The only clothes hanging there were her own. Where were Hatter's things? Panic started to well up in her throat. Where was Hatter.

"Why not have a peek see at the kitchen table again." And just like that she was before the kitchen table without any remembrance of walking there what so ever. It seemed as though maybe the kitchen table had moved to her. She didn't like that idea, kitchen tables shouldn't move of their own accord. But then this was Wonderland she was talking about, and odd things like that happened frequently. On the table there was a note, a small bit of yellow paper. Scrawled across the note was Hatter's handwriting. Alice may have dismissed it before because she just thought he'd gone out, but now she was interested. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her maybe she shouldn't read it, but she was half way in by the time she recognized that feeling. And her eyes were already burning with tears before she even began to comprehend what the note said. It merely said Hatter had decided to leave her, to go back to Wonderland, not to look for him because he wouldn't be returning. He'd left her. That stung. Alice hadn't known she'd been afraid of that till just now. She hadn't known she'd been thinking about it at all till just now. She gulped against a lump in her throat.

On the other side of the curtain all Hatter could see was Alice tied to a chair crying. He had no idea why. But he didn't like it. He wanted it to stop. He wanted them to stop hurting her. She'd done nothing to deserve this. If he'd known why she was crying he'd never leave her alone again. He'd glue himself to her side so she'd never fear she'd lose him. He wouldn't be able to handle the mere idea of it. So it was probably good he didn't know why she was so upset. He growled low in his throat, and struggled bitterly, angrily, anxiously against his bonds. He had to make them stop. He had to make Alice feel better. He had to comfort her. And yet he was tied to his chair, and forced to watch as she cried and whimpered and whispered his name dissolving into sobs. Soon a pair of suits appeared, and took her away again. Then she was gone, and Hatter was left with the image of her crying helplessly before him, his own body and voice useless to comfort her.

Soon Hatter too was drug off by two suits, but he felt no will to fight. He'd just watched Dee and Dum rob Alice of the one thing she had, her strength. The two men had to practically carry him to his cell, because he refused to be anything but dead weight. His feet drug limply along the cold stone floor. When they reached his cell, he was thrown into the cell with a broken expression. The two men in the cell with him recognized the expression immediately, and didn't bother to ask what he'd seen. They all sat in silence for how long, no one really knew. Time seemed to have shifted once they entered this place, and none of them could keep track of it anymore. Wolf couldn't tell them how long it'd been since he and Virginia left their side of the mirror. Hatter couldn't tell them how long it'd been since he kissed Alice. And Topper couldn't remember when he'd eaten last. Food seemed to be the last thing on their minds, really, and Topper reasoned that he wasn't really hungry, nor was he really worried about his stomach. But, being able to tell someone when, and what your last meal was often gave some kind of time frame. For instance if you said I just had breakfast, then (for a normal person) one could tell that it was sometime before eleven. The silence became deafening but not a one of the men wanted to leave their thoughts behind in favor for conversation

Alice walked of her own freewill back into her cell. Her mind was too distracted, and upset to really think much on escape. The mere thought of Hatter leaving her had sent poor little Alice into what can largely be considered a state of shock. But her cellmates were glad to see the woman otherwise unscathed. The terrible force, anger, and brutality which had been shown to Savy hadn't been shown to Alice. However, it was this state of nothingness that worried Savy far more. Wounds would heal, bleeding would clot, bruises would fade, but when the mind was altered it was very hard to get it to return to normal. Savy watched her with a close eye as Virginia lead her to a bench. Alice, was not herself. That much was very clear, but what they had done to her and how it had effected her was less certain.

"Alice," Savy asked carefully as she sat on the other side of the dark haired woman. "Alice," she repeated when no answer came after several seconds. "It's me, Savy. You can talk to me. Tell me what happened."

A whimper escaped Alice's lips, and the tears started pouring forth again. "He left me Savy. Hatter. He just left. Just up and gone. All I got was a note, and an empty hat rack. He just left." Somewhere in between when she was lecturing the doctors about their treatment of Savy, and when she had been drug out of the truth room Alice's hold on reality had slipped. She'd forgotten that the doctors were just playing head games. She'd forgotten that none of it was real.

"Alice," Savy sighed hugging Alice's form to her. "Hatter would never ever leave you. He's head over heels in love with you. Those doctors were messing with your head. It wasn't real." Alice looked at Savy confused her big blue eyes looking something like a child. Savy sighed, this was bad, so very bad. She pushed the spare strands of her hair back away from her face.

"She's right Alice. Remember what Dee and Dum do. They make you see things. They wanted to drive you mad. It was fake. Hatter wouldn't leave you." Virginia's voice was low and soothing as she rubbed Alice's back calmly. Savy suddenly was very thankful for having Virginia. The woman was clearly going to make a great mother. Alice's breathing calmed, and her shaking faded as she came back to her sense. Savy thanked whatever God there as for Virginia. Somehow the three women had become like a family.

"You're right," Alice said stronger, and more confident as she shook the memory from her mind. That memory was not her own, it had been implanted by the doctors. And she couldn't continue to sit here and dwell on it. Hatter would die before he left her. He would always be there for her. He was here for her now, in any way he could be. He was there for her in mind, and spirit. She could think on him, remember him, and draw strength from his memory. She just had to remember that. She had to keep remembering that.

"That'a girl," Savy said with a smile. "We just have to stay strong." She winced a little as the heeling cut on her lip cracked open again. She touched it lightly to keep the blood from dripping down her chin.

"Are you alright Savy," Alice asked once her reality had settled back into what it was. She remembered now where she was and what she was doing. She remembered that she had to keep her head on straight, and stay strong so that she could lead the way out of here. So that she could help them.

"I'm fine. Nothing a bandaid and some peroxide wouldn't heel. No worries, I've had worse." The little read head shrugged, and moved away so that Alice couldn't get a very close look at her injuries. If she could she'd probably find that Savy was a lot worse off than she was letting on. Savy knew they didn't have time for people to fret over her. They may never get time for them to fret over her. Right now their main concern was escape. Their main concern was saving Wonderland, and the other ten kingdoms. And if she had to puff herself up, suck it up, and ignore some injuries to have that happen, by God she'd do it. Alice merely nodded, it was clear she wasn't back to herself yet. She was working on it, but she wasn't there yet. If she was she'd have caught on that Savy was full of shit. She'd have realized that the girl was much more hurt than she let on. "Did you see him?"

"No, I never saw him. I didn't see any of them." There was a distressed worried look in Alice's eyes that Savy didn't like, not one bit. It was as if the woman were about to give up. Well not Savy. Savy fight it, she'd fight it until they killed her. She wasn't going to be backing down any time soon.

"I haven't seen Wolf since we were separated," Virginia added softly with a nod to let Alice know she understood how she felt. Savy sighed. These women had gone soft. It was up to her. They were too worried about their partner to think clearly.

"We have to be strong." Savy's voice had an air of finality to it that left no room for argument. Of course when she said we she really meant just I. Saying it out loud, and watching them nod along was enough to allow her to feel like maybe they understood that this couldn't be about them. They couldn't make this about them. They had to be strong enough to forget their connections and make decisions based on the great good versus what they wanted. Savy knew Virginia and Alice couldn't just hang their feelings for Wolf and Hatter and do what needed to be done. So it would be up to her. It had taken time for her to realize this. In the beginning of their imprisonment she actually thought Alice would be the one to get them out. She thought Alice would be the one to save this place. But now she realized Alice couldn't. Alice's mind was elsewhere. Alice had other worries. Savy, who was not in love with anyone, would have to do what had to be done. She would have to save everyone.

The door to their cell creaked open and she was grabbed roughly by the arm. "No, she's still hurt," Alice objected, and Virginia grabbed her arm trying to hold her in place. The suit yanked hard, and pulled Savy out of Virginia's hold.

"It's her or the pregnant one," the suit growled.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I'll be back, and I'll be fine." Savy assured with an easy smile that she hoped reassured them. Neither looked reassured. But she couldn't help that. All she could help was that they weren't moving to stop her from being dragged out anymore. And so they went, her and the suit, Savy much more willing this time. But she never lost her pride. Her head was tilted up, and not a trace of her injuries showing in her step. She was a woman who would not allow them to see her in pain. "So boys, back to the truth room eh? Well, we had such a damn good time last time, I supposed this time will not be any different."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"No not often. You see I enjoy pissing people off. And I especially enjoy pissing you off in particular. You look so particularly amusing when you're angry and bitter. It's really quite fun. I mean you're always ugly. But you're really fucking ugly when you're angry. Which I find just so fucking funny." Savy giggled easily and received a sharp jab to the ribs. "Well damn there is the ugly fucking Henchmen I know and fucking love." This earned her another sharp jab to the ribs, and she winced. She was pretty sure those ribs they were jabbing were broken, and that just wasn't good. If anyone knew about broken ribs it was Savy. She knew how dangerous they were. One false move and you could puncture a lung. But that didn't mean she'd stop instigating these fuckers. She had to at least try to come up with some means of escape.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the cave Charlie was singing to himself at the top of his lungs. He'd been locked in a cell by himself, and left largely unguarded. They thought he was a crazy old coot. But he'd kept time, they'd been trapped for a few days already. A few days without much. He'd been talking to himself the whole time. Annoying the guards in front of his cell, making them think him mad. That way they left him alone. And now it was just a matter of breaking out. They'd be bringing him his next meal soon. And then he'd implicate his courageous escape, and set Just Alice free. Then they could save Wonderland, and everything could go back to how it had been. And he could get God children. Oh yes, this was a brilliant upon brilliant plan. Even for a knight.

Topper was tied in the same chair on the other side of the curtain, and waited unhappily for them to drag Savy in so she'd be tied to the chair right in full view. He was surprised when he found her stride willingly in between the two suits. Her tone casual and carefree. Second thought, he was surprised. The suits looked more angry than before, and Savy looked more pleased than he'd ever seen her to be of annoyance to them. They tied her tightly to the chair, from what Topper could tell they tied her bonds tighter than was necessary, but he could do nothing but watch.

"Oh thanks a fucking lot. Do make sure I'm strapped in good and tight, wouldn't want to you know fall out of my fucking chair," Savy snorted sarcastically as she felt the ropes burn her wrists. All she received in return was a hard smack to her right cheek, and she growled a little. "Oh so it's to be one of those again. Goodie." She snorted as they walked out. "Fucking bastards, hitting a woman who can't even defend herself because she's tied to a fucking chair. Coward!" Topper merely shook his head in mild amusement. There was something about the girl's spirit that had him admiring her. Even in this situation she was ready to be sarcastic, and spit nasty comments at her captors. She was truly one of a kind. And he had to admit he was finding himself more and more interested in her, and praying to whatever deity there was that she'd make it out of this alive. And she even looked quite fetching with her busted lip, mussed hair, and angry eyes. What was wrong with him? Hell, he didn't know. Something was though. The Doctors appeared soon on either side of her. "Oh the fucked up twins, nice to see you again. When was it that we last chatted? I dare say it's been a fucking day or so. How've ya been?"

"I think she's lost it brother, gone quite mad I think."

"No, she's just toying with us. I don't think I like being on the other side of playfulness though. I don't like being toyed with."

"I'm thinking I don't like it much either."

"Too fucking bad. I don't particularly like being fucked with either, but it doesn't look like I get a fucking choice. So why not let me have a little fun?" Savy was looking pretty confident, she wasn't feeling very confident. But the cockiness would only piss off the brothers, and that's what she wanted. The more they smacked her around the less they'd smack around the other two in her cell. Besides it's not like they had anything to use against her. She was just trying to save the others a little bit of pain. That was the only thing she could think to do at this particular time. Maybe soon she'd get a better plan, but right now this was the best one she had.

"You need to keep quiet," one of the brothers hissed as she received another harsh blow across her cheek. Savy held back a wince as she could feel fingerprints appearing on her face. There would be a welt there later. Alice would have a cow. But that was not something she could worry about now. Right now she had to worry about distracting them. The longer she could have them playing with her, the longer she could keep them away from Alice and Virginia. She had a sinking feeling Virginia would be next, and she didn't like that. She didn't want to think about what they'd do to the pregnant woman. Nor did she want to think about the dead look on Alice's face when she returned to their cell.

"Or I could keep talking," she babbled on, and Topper frowned as another slap was landed to her cheek. Her cheek was already beat red, and swollen. She'd need ice on it, immediately. But she wouldn't get that. Her face wouldn't get treated at all, and he didn't want to think about the permanent damage that might lay underneath that swollen red skin. There could be cracked bones, fractured teeth, bruised gums. Topper winced at the mere idea. He didn't want to think about what kind of damage would be left on her high thin cheek bones. Cheek bones he found a bit too alluring for his own good. He just wished she'd shut up so they'd stop hitting her. Maybe if she just played along they wouldn't hurt her anymore. But then she wouldn't be Savannah would she? No, she wouldn't. And he wouldn't respect, admire, and whatever else her as much as he did. "Nice one. Now if you'd just hit me on the other side and even it fucking out so I don't look so damned lopsided." Savy said easily, which earned her another smack.

"I think she must like being hit."

"I think so too, she keeps asking for it."

"Well what else do you two nimrods know how to do? What other games do you play?" Her voice was hoarse, and it sounded very much like it pained her to move her jaw, but she kept going. It hurt Topper just to hear her voice sound so weak, and pained. But she was a strong girl, and she was not done with them. "Oh that's right, drawing on worst fears. I heard all about that little stunt you played with Alice. Making her believe Hatter had left her. Making her feel alone. That was really fucking low, even for you two. Not to mention uncreative. Anyone can tell the girl has abandonment issues."

"I believe she's insulting us." The other brother merely nodded in response.

But the fact that that's all was said fed into Savy's confidence. When she spoke again her voice sounded stronger. "But really now, you want to play that game go ahead and try. You'll have to get creative to actually have that shit work on me. I have more complicated issues than just worrying about my daddy leaving me. Anyone could tell Alice has daddy issues, but what about someone like me who doesn't have that? What will you do with me?"

"She's challenging us." The other brother nodded, and Savy smirked causing her to wince when her jaw protested.

"We should take her up on it."

Oh yes, they were taking the bait. But the question was, was Savy prepared for the consequences of her own trap? She hoped she was. She hoped she was ready for what was coming. She knew they'd dig up the murder of her parents, but she just hoped she was strong enough to walk away with her mind in tact. At least she knew what would come out. Alice hadn't known, she hadn't been prepared. But Savy was read. "Come on boys, show me what you've got. Or are you scared my demons are worse than your's?" Topper didn't like the confident way her head tilted, or that he caught a look of unsurety in her eyes. She was up to something, and she didn't know if it would work out the way she was planning. It was evident in those fiery green eyes. And that worried Topper, it worried him immensely. What if this broke her? Why did he care? He really should probably stop wondering why he cared, and just accept that he did. He cared what happened to Savannah, and he wanted her safe and sound. But she had a nose for trouble, and she had this strange assumption that she was the only one out of all of them that could be brave. Maybe she was right. What he'd seen of the rest of them just proved that they had some courage. It didn't prove they could be foolishly brave. Savannah could be foolishly brave. Hell, even he couldn't be foolishly brave. He cared too much about his own skin. Maybe if he were more like Savannah he wouldn't have used his family as he did. He would still be close with Hatter and Wolf. Of course he probably also would be dead, but that was a different story entirely.

"Alright, we'll play along girlie. But only because obviously you think your demons hold no power over you, and we want to prove that you're wrong."

"Very true brother. Everyone's demons hold some sway over them." With that there was a fat sweaty palm on her head, and Savy could feel them routing around in her mind. She didn't like the feeling. It definitely felt like they were invading her privacy. But that didn't much matter, especially given that she had to do this. She didn't guarantee it would work, but she had to do something. She couldn't just sit around and not do anything. Ah, and they found it, the dark street corner in New York City. The room shifted, and she found herself standing at the corner of one of the blocks. Savy leaned her form against the crosswalk light easily. The light didn't work anymore, the bulb needed to be replaced. And the streetlights overhead were all burnt out as well. That's how you could always tell the shadier parts of New york, they were the areas that the people who kept up the lights didn't bother with. And there she saw it, her parents walking towards her down the sidewalk. Her mother, a redhead just like her, was in a sleek black dress and a pair of high heels. She looked something like Audrey Hepburn with a wide brimmed hat on her head, and a string of pearls strung around her neck. Her father was on her mother's arm. His older leather jacket looked just how Savy remembered it, and his scruffy face was grinning wider than she was ever able to remember it.

"Mom and dad," she whispered quietly as she watched them. They were talking and laughing. They had been to a concert, and they were on their way home where Savy herself waited with a sitter. Topper watched Savy, and frowned when he made out the words mom and dad in a low whisper. That wasn't good. They were riffling around with Savy's parents, and Topper had already learned that this was a touchy subject. Probably the only subject that could break his little fireball. Savy watched with horror struck eyes as a thug came out from one of the allies before them. "No," was all she could whisper. Her voice was hoarse, and raw, and scared. She knew what would come next. She'd imagined this scene so many times after it happened. But she'd never seen it like this before. This was so vivid it was like it was real. Now she understood how Alice had gotten so confused. This was real. It was as real to her as Hatter's leaving had been to Alice. In a split second a gun was out, and her father was telling the man to shove it up his ass. Her father had always been just as touch as Savy herself. That's where she'd gotten her mouth, and her attitude. It was the old rock and roller I don't give a damn persona. But that time her father's mouth got them all into deep shit. There was a shot, and Savy wished she could cover her eyes. Her mother went down first, her big black hat falling into a puddle in the street. Her father was next. And then the fucker ran off, after looting the bodies of course. Savy walked forward a strange feeling of surrealism washing over her. She had to see, she had to be sure they were gone.

"Mom? Dad?" She was standing over their bodies looking down on them trying to decide if they were really dead. When they didn't answer she knew they were. No words were spoken, but a strangled scream erupted from the girl tied to the chair. The sound sent a shiver up Topper's spine. That was the sound of a person who finally saw the thing they lost, and how they'd lost it. He'd never heard it before, but he'd recognize it immediately. That was pain in it's rarest truest form. He just hoped it hadn't broken her. The Doctors left her there, tied to her chair whimpering. Topper watched and felt like he should say something, do something. Hug her. Anything! But he couldn't he was stuck. So he just watched as Savy slowly came back. The scene faded but she didn't open her eyes, and her head hung. There was a rustling behind him, and he assumed it was the suits. He decided then and there that he was going to fight to escape. For the first time in his life he was going to be foolishly brave.

"Ah, Harbinger," Charlie said as he came upon Topper. Topper's eyes widened, and he sighed in relief. Maybe he could escape now, get Savy out, save everyone. He had to do it. He was no hero, he knew that. But he had to do something. He didn't even want to be a hero, but then he assumed Wolf and Hatter hadn't wanted to be heroes when they'd started out with Virginia and Alice. That mattered little now. He'd decided something must be done. He soon found himself ungagged.

"Come on, hurry up and untie me before they come back Charlie. I need to get Savy out of here." Charlie looked up at where Topper was staring, and stopped dead. "Come on Charlie I know it looks bad, but she'll be fine once I get her out of here, and get some real food in her." Charlie nodded as he made quick work of the bonds. When Topper was free he pushed the curtain aside, and moved to Savy as quickly as he could. "Go find the others Charlie, I've got to get her out. I made a promise." Charlie nodded, and disappeared again. Topper was soon in front of the girl, and knelt to look into her face.

"What do you want," Savy asked with a growl. "Want to fuck with me some more? Aren't you fucking happy yet?" Of course she thought it was the doctors. She was in her own little world, and Topper knew she was just waiting for more pain.

"Savannah," Topper whispered quietly using his finger to tilt her chin up till she met his eyes. "I'm going to get you out, but you have to stick with me. We're going to get out of here."

"Wh-what about the others," she asked weakly, and Topper frowned.

"I promised Hatter I'd get you out, and I'm going to hold that promise. Charlie went to get the others. Don't you worry about them. You just worry about you." She didn't nod, but he could see her consent with her eyes. "You stay with me, I'll keep you safe," Topper promised quietly as he started to untie her. When he'd untied her front she fell forward limply.

"Sorry," she muttered pulling herself up with what little bit of strength she had left. "Did you see them? My folks? Did you see what happened?"

"No." He slung her arm over his shoulder, and helped her walk. She didn't ask anymore questions after that as they made their escape. She just followed along, which had Topper impossibly worried. But he didn't have much time to think on it as he led them through the tunnels dodging guards, and booby traps. He didn't know how long they walked on in silence, or if she was even awake. But he kept pushing forward, even when he could tell she didn't have the strength anymore to move. Soon they found themselves outside of the caves, and inhaling fresh air. The cold night air stung to Savy's lungs and she coughed violently. "Breathe slow," he whispered quietly allowed her to catch her breath. When she finally had he started moving again.

"More walking," she asked in an irritated voice. If she had the strength to be irritated with him then Topper knew she was still herself on some level. Good.

"We just have to hide somewhere for the night. Rest up, and then we'll find the others." His voice was soothing, and Savy found herself just nodding along as he lead her into the woods. She also found herself nodding as he found a place to set up camp for the night, and ordered her to sit while he found some things to work on her injuries.


	10. Injuries

A/n: this is a considerably short chapter due to me not wanting to get into the rescuing. So please bare with me. Comments are LOVE! Thanks.

By the time Topper returned to her, Savannah had slipped into a light sleep in front of the fire. She looked so peaceful and he didn't really want to wake her. There was something about the easy way her eyes stayed closed, and the way there was no scowl or smirk on her lips. She looked impossibly younger when she was asleep. She looked impossibly happier when she was asleep. She looked impossibly pretty when she was asleep. Impossibly kind, and possibly caring. But her injuries couldn't go any longer untreated. He couldn't afford to lose her to something so trivial as an infection. He couldn't really afford to lose her at all. There was still so much he had to learn from her. He needed to learn to be foolishly brave. He needed to learn to care. He needed to learn to believe in himself. He needed to learn to be the willing hero. He didn't have a choice anymore, he had to do these things. So he may as well learn to be willing to do what must be done. She was the only person who he really felt could teach him all these things. In order for that to happen he would have to nurse her back to the peak of health. Of course with the peak of health would come cursing, and beating, and growling, and yelling, and anger. If the others didn't get out, and he had only saved her she would be furious with him. He studied her peaceful features once more, and hoped to memorize them for later when she was enraged by what he'd done. There was no doubt she would be. She was the kind of girl who would rather have died in that prison than leave anyone behind. And he had forced her to leave them behind. She would be furious. Well, no more delaying the inevitable, he had to rouse her and dress her wounds and be ready for her fury.

"Savannah," he whispered kneeling beside her sleeping form. He sat the things he'd found down beside her. He had managed to find some food and some plants that he had learned in school could be used for medicinal purposes. He had never paid much attention during school, but on the days when they were taught to survive in the Wonderland woods he had been very interested. He couldn't explain why. It's not like he actually thought he would ever end up trapped in the woods. It just seemed far more interesting than all the other inconsequential stuff they'd been taught. This skill was something useful, even if he didn't end up trapped in the woods. It seemed far more practical than studying history, and other nonsense. He had always been a practical sort of child, and he wanted to learn practical things. Things that he could actually use in real life. The girl before him stirred a little but didn't wake. "Savannah," he repeated shaking her gently, trying his best not to cause her any unneeded pain.

Savannah winced audibly and opened her eyes to glare at him. He had tried to be as gentle as possible, but it was clear that he had caused her pain. The wounds she had been hiding from everyone were somehow evident in her eyes. He could tell that through all her talk she had just been foolishly brave, nothing more. She was still human, and still very hurt. Surprisingly no swings were aimed at his head, which kind of worried him at the same time. It also worried him that she didn't move, she just laid there glaring at him. "What do you want," she asked in a hoarse voice laced with pain. Now he was really starting to worry. He thought he knew a decent enough amount about the girl to be able to say that she wouldn't have allowed pain to be in her voice unless it was severe. She really didn't want people to worry about her, but it was evident to him perhaps only because he'd watched everything they'd done to her that she was truly hurt.

"Sit up against this log. I need to look at your injuries." With that Topper gently helped her sit up and lean her thin form against the log. With her sitting up he finally got a good look at her face, and a wince escaped his own lips. Her right cheek was swollen so badly you couldn't even see the definition of her cheekbone anymore. He couldn't tell if it was red, but it certainly wasn't the same pale color as the rest of her face. There was a part of him, a very angry part, that wanted to march right back to the cave find those doctors and tear them limb from limb. But then he recalled that he'd have to leave her alone in the woods in a state where she wouldn't be able to protect herself. Not that he doubted her ability to protect herself if the need arose, it was just that in the pain she was in he couldn't see how she could possibly lift a weapon much less use one.

"It's not that bad," she said with a slight shrug. The shrug caused something in her side to pull, but she didn't let it show on her face. It was clear Topper was already too worried about her injuries, and that was something Savy just didn't like. They didn't have time for him to fuss over her. They had things to do, people to save, a world to put to rights. She had to be the hero, and heroes didn't allow pain to stop them. "Don't be a baby and make it out to be worse than it is." But even through her tough talk Topper could see her jaw clenching against pain. She was a strong girl, but she was no where near strong enough to deal with this on her own. He crushed one of the plants in the palm of his hand until it softened into a mushy cream, and then gently rubbed it on her cheek. Savannah felt the cooling instantly and sighed a little as the burning of her skin ceased.

"There see, you do need my help. Now stop being stubborn and let me help you," Topper's words were calm and easy. His lips had stretched into a ghost of a smile at the look of relief of her face. Savy didn't like it. She didn't like that she knew she needed his help. He was the one who knew this world, not her. She needed his help to survive, to fight, to save this place. And she had never needed anyone's help before. She didn't like it. But what she possibly disliked even more was that she actually kind of felt like he could help her, like he could be a hero to her. There was something strange in that protective look in his eyes that set off something strange in her stomach. She shifted uncomfortably and vowed to ignore it.

"Don't play hero. It doesn't become you," she snapped her eyes sparking angrily. Topper easily mistook this anger for her being angry with him, when in fact Savy was angry with herself. She was angry with the way she kind of wanted this man-child to learn to be a hero. The way she wanted him to be able to help her save his world. The way it was so easy for her to lean into his hand as he spread the cream across her cheek.

"Oh and I suppose it becomes you does it," he asked snarkily in return. He kind of would like her to realize that being a hero was a silly notion. Maybe then she would act more like her life mattered to her, than like it didn't matter when compared to the greater good. This only earned him a cold glare. He sighed running a hand through his mussed dark hair. She would never change, she had to be the hero, the tough girl, the one who fixed everything. He was just trying to remember that this was best, and the feeling of watching her be hurt. Those events had left him strangely protective over her. That feeling is what allowed him to ignore her sarcasm and remember what injuries she had. "Take off your coat and lift up your sweater."

"No way in fucking hell!" Of course there was a part of her mind that was saying that it was irrational to scream at him for wanting to look closer at her injuries. But she could ignore that part for a long ass time for all the she fucking cared. She was not letting him see her without clothes. This was fucking ridiculous. He must be fucking insane.

He sighed, "Savannah I need to get a good look at those burns. If I don't they'll get infected. Now let me see them." She glared disbelievingly at him for a long moment before relenting, and slipping her arms from her coat. Topper managed to roll her sweater up her ribs without receiving a blow to the head. He was exceedingly grateful for this, but also shocked by it. Savannah was guarded, scarily guarded. And this show of vulnerability meant that some where along the line she had grown to trust him. She was putting herself in a vulnerable position with him. That.. well it was just bloody amazing. Both those emotions faded when his eyes landed on the dark welts along her ribs.

"How bad is it," she whispered not having the courage to look herself. She had felt the way her sweater stuck to her skin when he peeled back the fabric, that alone was enough to tell her it wasn't good. Savy had had injuries upon injuries since she was born. She had been the little girl who got into fist fights before she could walk. So these were nothing new, but that didn't mean she liked to seem them. Blood didn't make her queasy like it did some people. But injuries like burns, and deep cuts always made her antsy, especially when they were her own injuries. There was just something creepy about the idea of burns and deep cuts. And another thing, she couldn't watch people be inflicted with them on TV. It didn't bother her so much in real life, but on TV everything always looked so much more painful. She shook off the thought, and waited for his answer.

"Pretty bad. You really ought to see a doctor," he said honestly. At least he was being honest about it. She couldn't stand it if he lied to her and told her everything would be alright, because she knew it might not. She hated people who lied and said it would all turn out alright, especially when they knew it wasn't true. People had told her everything would be alright after her parents had died. But it hadn't been. Sure, life had gone on, but it hadn't been alright. He continued with, "but we will make due with what we have. I'm afraid your sweater is ruined, and I have nothing else for you to wear, so you're kind of stuck in it." His eyes remained glued on the shiny dark mass of welts before him. He just couldn't believe such a little body had been able to take such a beating without giving out. There was no doubt in his mind that had he been in the position Savannah was, he would have given up.

"Hey," came her calm collected voice urging him to look at her. He did. "I'll be fine. Just hurry the fuck up and get me cleaned up. We have shit to do and people to find." Topper nodded dumbly. He didn't know what else to do and he was sure nothing he had to say would make her see the gravity of her situation. She was reckless and the only thing he could do was patch her up to the best of his abilities. So he did. There were several curse words accompanied with his attempts at dressing her wounds, and he was certain she was on the verge of smacking him. His hands weren't careless, they were just nervous. He had never dealt with anything so severe and it was nerve wracking to be quite honest. At the end of it Topper took off his coat and tried to make some semblance of a comfortable place to sleep for her. He ordered her to sleep and Savy begrudgingly complied.

Everything looked different in the morning, and Savy had this sinking feeling that things weren't right. She had a feeling that something had happened the night before that she hadn't understood then. She pulled herself up to sit, her body protesting against her. "Topper," She growled shoving him roughly. Whatever wasn't right, it was his doing, he'd done this. The boy shot up looking startled, confused, and ready to jump into battle if the need arose. She swung her arm at him landing squarely in the jaw, but it didn't hold half the strength that first hook had held. And she winced as she felt her burns rub against the makeshift bandages under her clothing.

"What was that for," he growled at her his eyes glaring at her. And then those golden eyes softened, she didn't look so good. In full morning light she looked awful. Her right cheek was purple now from bruising, and her face was paler than it had been before. Her eyes were dull and watery, she looked sick. "Savannah, you should lie back down."

"Don't you tell me what to fucking do you bloody liar! You told me they'd be coming, you told me they would escape as well! You lied," She shouted her green eyes all fire and anger. "Where are they?!"

Topper sighed running a hand through his mussed hair. He knew this was coming, but he hadn't expected it to be right when she woke up. He thought she'd take some time, rest, heal. But instead she was ready to go at him. He should have known better. The girl had no head for her own safety. "Honestly," he said quietly "I don't know. I promised Hatter I'd get you out. I didn't think of anything else at that time, just getting you out safely."

"You idiot!" Well that's gratitude for you, he supposed. No thank you. No oh my hero. Just you idiot. He supposed he should have expected nothing else from her. Savy was still Savy after all, even if he had saved her. She would never do anything else. "Well we'll just have to go back in there, that's all there is to it."

"No," Topper answered very firmly. He would not allowed her to run head long into danger again in her condition. Maybe after she rested a few days. Maybe after he saw some improvement in her state. But not now, not this morning. He understood her want to save everyone, really he did. But one of them had to be responsible, and think clearly, and she just wasn't capable of doing so. She cared nothing for herself. Well one of them had to care for her!

"No," she asked quirking a brow indignantly. She couldn't believe he was telling her no. Who was he to tell her no? She was the one working to save them all, and he was telling her no. She didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. She was the one in control here, or at least she liked to think so.

"You heard me well and good, I said no. I'm not letting you run about trying to save everyone in your state. You'll get yourself killed," he scolded. Savy couldn't get over the fact that he'd told her no, and it was clearly evident in her face. She still looked positively furious. "Don't you look at me like that Savannah. One of us has to worry about your safety."

"Well it's not you," she snapped back. "I don't need you looking after me. And I don't want you looking after me. I just want to get this over with so I can go back to where I came from with Alice and Hatter. Or don't you get that?" She pulled herself to her feet, and felt herself sway on her feet, but she held her ground. She was not going to show a bit of weakness in front of Topper who wanted her to stay here with him while he did God knows what. For all she knew he was playing to feed her to one of those little raptor things. Or maybe he was planning on turning her back over to that crazy little girl. She didn't trust him.

"You don't trust me," it wasn't even a question, it was a statement. A true statement, she didn't trust him still. "I don't get you Savannah. I've done nothing but try to help-"

"Recently," she interjected with a scowl. "Before you lead me and my friends right into a trap." Alright, so she was right about that.

"Fine, recently. Look I'm not going to let you go back there until you're healthier."

"Then I'll go alone," he chin tilted proudly, and she started out in a direct assuming it was the one they'd come. She couldn't really remember, but she was going to get her point across. She wasn't just going to sit around and wait for something to happen to her. It was always better to go out and make something happen than to wait around. She didn't bother to think much on the fact that she didn't know anything about this place, nor where she was going. All she wanted was to get this saving of Wonderland fucking over with. She was really started to get sick of this place, and of Topper for that matter. He just kept trying to reinvent the wheel so to speak. One minute he was this annoyingly pathetic womanizer. The next he was turning her over to a crazy fucked up little girl. And now he was this charmingly caring man. So which was the real Topper, and which should she believe. She couldn't tell, and she didn't think she much wanted to stick around and find out.

"Wait, Savannah," he called after her hopping to his feet, and racing after her. He couldn't just let her wander around the mountains by herself. She didn't bother to look at him when he joined her but just glared forward. "I'm only condoning this behavior because you'll wander off recklessly and get yourself killed if you don't have someone to keep track of you."

Alice sat up in her cell looking confused, she'd fallen asleep and she wasn't sure where she was or how long she'd been asleep. She looked around and found just herself and Virginia in the cell. Savy had never returned. Alice was really starting to worry that maybe something had happened to her. What if she'd died. She couldn't handle that. She leaned her form against the wall and tried not to think about it. Unfortunately she couldn't, and she found herself dissolving into whimpers. Virginia looked over at her and frowned a little. "What' wrong," she asked of the younger woman in a motherly tone.

"She didn't come back. She promised she'd come back," Alice said in a low voice fighting the hot tears that threatened to spill down her face. Savy had said it best, they had to be strong. She had to be strong. She didn't know who for, not anymore. Especially now that Savy was gone. But she assumed she had to be strong for Virginia.

"She has to be alright," Virginia said quietly. Even if she wasn't sure that the girl was alright she knew that something would change if she wasn't. She wouldn't just not come back. They'd be told by that devil child of a little girl. They'd be given the news. Alice nodded numbly, and they fell silent. It was too hard to say anything. It was too hard to try to figure out what had happened to Savy. They didn't want to think about where she'd gone. They didn't want to think about what the Doctors had done to her. After the first beating she'd received it was likely they may have killed her. And that thought alone sent both women into silence.

Things were not the same in the cell of the men. For Charlie had been caught and thrown in with them. "Wha' happened," Hatter asked rising to his feet in easy excitement as the old man was tossed in with them a little worse for wear. "Did Topper and Savy escape? Are they alrigh'? Is Alice alrigh'? Did ya see Alice and Virginia?"

"Now now one question at a time m'boy." Charlie said holding up his hands begging for some patience from his comrades.

"How did you escape," Wolf asked coming forward to examine the old man dressed in a knights armor. He looked very strange, even to a man as strange as Wolf. But he had to know, how did this man escape. If he could then so could they.

"Practice," Charlie responded with a conspiratorial look. Hatter shook his head, but Wolf looked displeased with this answer. It seemed to Wolf the old man was a touch insane, which probably accounted for his escape. So instead of asking once more Wolf merely shook his head, and scratched just behind his ear in agitation. "As for Topper and Savy. Well I found them in a room tied to chairs, and set them loose. From what I heard of the guards they got loose from this place. They're quite free as birds I'd wager. So I think we can expecting a rescue mission any time now. I did not see the other ladies in question. But what I did see of little Savy she looked quite the worse for wear I must say. It seems those doctors but quite a beating on the poor child."

"That's enough," Wolf said noticing the hurt look on his cousin's face. Hatter didn't like the thought of Savy being so hurt. And he was sure that Topper would do anything in his power to bring her back to health. That alone gave him comfort. They settled into silence, well almost silence. Charlie started humming to himself as the others quieted.


	11. Rescue Mission

Savy stood poised at the mouth of the cave looking into it. Her big green eyes showed nothing more than determination, and that worried Topper. She was determined to do something, anything to save the people inside. Even if it is needlessly foolish and life risking. He had lead her to the back entrance of the labyrinth. This was the way Aceline and her men came in and out. This was safer. At least he hoped it was safer. He really didn't want Savannah in anymore trouble than she could handle. Or he could handle for that matter. They had no weapons on them anymore. They had no real way to defend themselves other than their ability to fist fight. And that worried him. "Ready," She asked her breathing calm and collected in a way his never could be in a situation like this. She was always so calm, especially in the face of death itself. Why was that? Why didn't death scare her? He wondered these things. He'd been wondering these things. And yet he'd been unable to come up with any real answers because she wouldn't give him anything. She was so secretive, but always so honest. If she thought something she said it. But what about the things she felt? She didn't share those. Topper's head was spinning at the mere thought of it, and he frowned to himself mentally shaking himself so that he could get his head back on what they were about to do.

"I don't think I'll ever really be ready for this," Topper said swallowing against his drying throat. He couldn't believe he was about to break into the place he'd just broken out of. This was insane. But he supposed insaner things had happened. Wolf had once said he'd broken out of prison only to break back in for Virginia. Topper assumed this situation was similar. It sounded similar enough to him. He just hoped it was similar enough to have the same ending where they all got out safe and sound. But then who knew. He and Savy were certainly nothing like Virginia and Wolf. Or at least he assumed so, since he'd never met Virginia. But from Wolf's personality Topper knew Wolf would never fall for a woman like Savy. Sure, he'd like one like her. She'd be fine to spend time with. But she wasn't mate material. But then Wolf had always had very high expectations for his mate. Topper assumed that came with the whole being a half wolf thing. Meanwhile Topper had never had very high expectations. He really hardly had any, a pretty face, a nice figure and he was set. She didn't have to have a mind of her own, hell he'd prefer it that she didn't. But this girl. Well she was something else. She was pretty, nice to look, but by no means beautiful or extraordinary. And she said what she meant, and meant what she said. That was usually enough to deter him. Any woman who could think needed to be avoided. Especially in his business. And yet he found himself increasingly drawn to the girl.

"Well we haven't time to fucking waste on you trying to grow a pair," Savy replied gruffly her eyes not straying from the tunnel. She wasn't going to chicken out now. And she sure as fuck wasn't going to let Topper chicken out. They had to do this. If they didn't no one else would. There would be no one to save the people inside. Topper's family would go up in smoke. Savy's friends would be lost forever. And that was just something she wasn't fucking having. She needed those people. She'd lost too many people in her life. She would not stand to lose anymore. And Topper couldn't fucking make her sit there and wait for them to die.

"Maybe we should have a plan first," He wore nervously on his lip. He was just trying to deter her. Just for a little while. Just long enough so that she could be healthier before they did this. One wrong move and she was a goner. One blow to those burns and she'd be down for the count. He couldn't count on her fighting skills right now. Which meant he had to protect her. He had to be the one to step up and be a man. He wasn't pleased with this turn of events. He'd much rather remain a coward, it was far safer, he'd stay alive longer that way. But Savy was not the kind of girl to think about things like that. She wanted to do something, and she'd be damned if she allowed him to keep her from it. So he'd just have to suck it up and be a man. Damn did he hate that phrase. And she was going to pay for this. He wasn't sure how just yet, but she was going to. She would owe him indefinitely and he would be sure she knew it.

"Maybe you should buck up and act like a man instead of a fucking chicken." That was easy for her to say, he'd like to tell her. She was just a girl. A very foolish girl. A very brave girl. Who had fallen into his world head first. She didn't know anything about this place. She didn't know the consequences of her actions. She didn't know anything about Aceline and how completely and utterly ruthless the child was. This girl didn't know half of what he knew, and yet she was leading him around like a ferret on a leash. Wonderful. "You done being a pansy?"

"What choice do I have?"

"That's what I like to fucking hear," there was a smirk spread across her face. He'd venture to say she looked a little crazy standing there with that smirk on her face ready to lead him head first into danger. Well, that made sense, she'd have to be crazy. She patted his shoulder the smirk not leaving her face, and a cool chuckle escaping her lips. Crazy. The girl was bloody crazy. He'd give his hat to be anywhere but here right now. With that she straightened and strode onward into the cave like she owned the place. In truth Savy was nervous, even frightened. She knew what she was heading for. She knew she might not make it out alive. But then she also knew Alice, Virgnia, Charlie, Duchess, Jack, Harper, and Hatter would all die for sure if she didn't do this. There was a chance she could die trying to save them. But if she didn't try it was a definite they'd die. And that was a chance she just couldn't take. She just wouldn't live with that.

"Hatter's going to bludgeon me to death," Topper grumbled following after her. He'd made a promise, to save Savy no matter what. And now he was allowing her to walk right back into danger. Hatter was definitely going to kill him. He didn't even want to think about how easily Hatter would kill him for this. It would be like nothing just to take out his cousin (a cousin he didn't really care for) for disobeying an order to protect the girl he'd come to love as a daughter.

"Don't be such a baby," was the only response he got from Savannah as he slowly moved to the lead.

"Stay close," with that he took her hand. It was small and warm inside his own. There were rough callouses on all the joints, but that didn't make her hands feel rough. And somehow it was a little comforting. He tried not to think about that. He really didn't need to think about how comfortable he was holding her hand. It was all too easy, way too easy. Savy merely nodded, and followed closely behind never making a peep about the hand holding. She didn't bother with it. Normally she probably would have slugged him for it. But in a situation like this you had to learn to trust the person you were with. She had to trust him, and that was just that. Without a little trust neither of them would get anywhere, and everyone would die despite their attempts. They were silent for a little while. Talking wasn't needed, and it wouldn't help. Especially seeing as they didn't really want people to know they were there. Surprise was key.

Topper knew these caves, but that didn't mean he knew all the booby traps in them. He assumed there would be none in the tunnels that Aceline's suits used. Because let's face it, those guys weren't very bright and they'd probably hurt themselves if there were traps. So he thought they were marginally safe. They were verily deep in the tunnels, unable to see any source of light from the outside, and light at all for that matter, before they came upon their first set of suits. The suits were facing away from the oncoming pair. And it was easy for Topper and Savy to sneak up on them. That didn't mean it was easy. Topper hit the largest of the two in the back of the head. As he shook his hand out a pained expression on his face, the big ugly suit turned around.

"You must hit like a fucking girl," Savy cut moving in front of him before the big ugly guy could lunge at him. Both the suits came at her, and she ducked easily allowing them to lunge and knock into one another. In seconds she was on her feet again, and Topper was beside her.

"I'd like to see you punch that guy's head. He has a hard head," Topper growled frowning at her. Savy couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the disgruntled look he gave her. It was more than amusing, and in the situation they were in Savy felt it necessary to keep her sense of humor. Topper thought she was insane. "I'm glad you find this so funny."

"Come on Top, lighten up." She swerved easily as one of the big suits swung at her. The burns on her side pulled a little as she popped up and jabbed him in the nose. The suit moaned holding his nose as blood started trickling down his face.

"Is this like your hobby or something," Topper asked jabbing the other suit in the ribs. It didn't have the same effect as Savy's jab, and Topper felt a little weak. There Savy was wounded, and making a bigger impact than he was.

"Guess you could say that," She shrugged landing another jab to the bleeding man's head. It took what seemed like forever for the man to go down, and when he did hit the ground the bang echoed through the cave. The other suit looked at his fallen partner with shock etched clearly on his face. "Hey fuckface." He looked up, Savy landed one careful left hook to the temple and he was down.

"Seriously though, do you do this for fun?"

"Fist fight?" Topper nodded vigorously trying to get a good look at her. Her face was paler, but she didn't allow the pain to effect her. She had felt the sensitive skin of the burns stretch, and pull and she was just waiting for it to break. What would happen then? She didn't know, but she didn't want to think about it. She also didn't want Topper to worry about it. Because if he worried about it they wouldn't be a good team. He'd try to play hero. And they just didn't have time for that. "I spend a lot of my time in and out of bars. Drinking helps...." she drifted off frowning at herself. She'd almost told Topper her secrets. The deepest darkest things about her that scared her. The way the drinking curb an impossibly violent anger she'd had since her parents died. "To clear things up," She finished lamely.

"Where does the fist fighting come in?"

"You ever... forget that. You haven't ever been to a bar in Brooklyn. It's not a nice area. Lots of shady fuckers ready to take advantage of a little thing like me. I take care of myself." She shrugged following him as he lead her into a small lighted opening. There were several caves branching off of that room, Topper lead her into one of the caves.

"So where'd you learn to do that then?"

"You know you ask a lot of fucking questions. Especially when we're not in the ideal situation for me to be answering them." She moved silently behind him, always keeping her eyes trained on him. Another set of suits was on them in minutes. These met the same fate as the last. Savy's hand was starting to hurt, but she didn't complain. She'd wager she'd have some fractures in her hand when she was done. But that was the least of her worries.

"Seriously though, where did you learn that," Topper asked breathlessly. He leaned forward trying to catch his breath for a moment. He just needed to rest for a second before they moved on. He hadn't been in this many fist fights at one time, and he'd say very clearly he was out of shape. There had probably been a time in his life when he could have kept up with Savy. Probably when he was her age. Which was like two years ago. Why did he feel so old all the sudden? He didn't know, but all this thinking was taking a tole on his progress.

"I grew up in a bad neighborhood. I was always the runt of the litter. I had to learn to take care of myself." It was said without the slightest bit of regret or remorse. She wasn't ashamed of her background. She wasn't ashamed of what she had to do to survive growing up. There were things she was ashamed of, but being a poor kid wasn't one of them. She was ashamed of her temper. She was ashamed of being an orphan. She was ashamed for being a bit of an alcoholic. She was ashamed of chain smoking. But she was not ashamed of being poor. It had nothing to do with her. It had everything to do with the fact that when her mother and father had gotten married her grandparents had disowned her mother. "For Fuck's sake how close are we Topper?"

"This is a big place." And they continued on. He didn't bother explaining that they were heading right for the center of it all. They were heading for death itself. But then he'd tried to tell her that once already. She didn't listen. It would change her mind. She wanted to do this, and she would, even if it was the death of her. They came across several more sets of guards before they reached the cells. Many of them were empty. And every empty cell they opened made Savy's heart sink ten inches in her chest. She couldn't handle the thought that they were dead already. She just couldn't do it.

"How many more," came the impatient uncomfortable voice of Savy as Topper opened another cell to find it empty.

"Relax Savannah, we'll find them. Just relax and keep a look out." He was aiming for soothing, but even his voice sounded jittery and nervous. Topper found himself strangely nervous. They weren't in the heart of the place yet, but they were close. He could almost feel Aceline's eyes on him. This Savannah girl was going to be the death of him. He could feel it already. Something was going to happen and she was going to be the death of him. And he wasn't so sure he understood why.

Wolf was sitting in the cell a dismal look on his face. He hadn't been able to get Hatter to say a word since Topper disappeared. There was something broken in Hatter's expression. Like somehow he'd done something terrible. Wolf thought maybe Hatter was feeling badly for being so hard on Topper, especially now that they didn't know what would become of him. Or maybe he felt badly because Topper had gotten Savy out. Who knew, the matter was that Hatter felt badly for the way he had treated their youngest cousin. Charlie, the white knight who had joined them who knew how long ago, was still singing to himself in the corner. Wolf's nose twitched at a familiar smell, Topper. "Huff Puff," the familiar grin spread across his face as he itched above his right ear. "Top!" In a few quick strides he was at the door of the cell his eyes scanning the corridor. "Topper. My darling, dear, wonderful, bright, intelligent, sharp, quick witted-"

"That's enough Wolf," Topper groaned. He followed the voice to the cell door, and used the keys they'd taken off one of the suits Savy had so skillfully knocked out to open the door.

"You found them Topper," Savy's voice was lighter, brighter, happier as she waited impatiently for the door to open.

"Not all of them. But with Wolf's nose we'll find the rest," Topper reassured her as the door creaked open.

"Plain old Savy," Charlie chimed running to her and catching her in a bone crushing hug. Savy let out a whimper, and Topper had to literally pry the old man off of her. "What's the matter with her? Harbinger what did you do? It was your job to protect her." His blubbering was cut off by Hatter.

"Charlie, enough," Hatter broke in. He moved Savy into the light to get a better look at her. He had her hands in his, eyes examining her with clear and present concern. "Wha' did those doctors do ta ya?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Don't worry your pretty little head about it Hatter. I'm fine." His face was still imploring her, and Savy grumbled. "Really Hatter stop fucking worrying. I'm fucking fine." Hatter's eyes moved from her to Topper who merely shook his head. She wasn't fine, not in his book. She may like to act tough but Topper wasn't going to lie for her. Especially not to Hatter. "Oh for fuck's sake. If I say I'm fine I'm fucking fine. And you must be Wolf," she shifted gears quickly and easily moving out of Hatter's hands to stand right before Wolf.

"Huff puff," Wolf said looking her over and grinning at the way Topper stood behind her his eyes set protectively. "You must be little Savy." Savy nodded with a sigh, someone had been talking about her. She didn't like that. His eyes moved from cheerful to worried.

"They didn't do this to Virginia," Savy answered trying to set his worries at ease.

"I know that. It's just, well... cripes! They really tore you up." Wolf's eyes were wide, and Savy frowned.

"What the hell is with you guys? Don't girls get fucking beat up around here? I mean really, I can't be the first girl to get her ass kicked for whatever reason. I mean seriously." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at them all. The four men before her just shook their heads looking confused. Apparently women didn't get beat up in this place. What was that about? Chivalry her fucking ass. There was no such thing. Especially in a place where women were tortured. Just because they weren't physically hurt when it happened didn't make it alright. Just because women didn't get into fights didn't mean they didn't have a reason to. It just meant it was fucking looked down on. Well damn. She needed to get the fuck out of this place. She couldn't continue to deal with this bullshit.

"We don't have time for this," Topper broke the silence. It was clear Savannah was uncomfortable with the concern everyone was showing her. And that shouldn't have surprised him considering he'd been watching her act tough this entire time. He'd treated severe burns to her side without once seeing her shed a tear. He'd seen her take hit after hit without once thinking of backing down. He'd seen her take down large full grown men with a few carefully placed punches. Yet, he couldn't believe how she didn't act at all like a woman should in her situation. Any other woman, that he knew, would thrive on all that attention. Any other woman would want to be protected. But not Savannah. It made her uncomfortable. It made her angry. He just didn't understand her. "Wolf, find for Virginia. We find her we find Alice. And then we just have to get the king and his family free."

Wolf nodded, and took a moment to smell the air. Savy watched him like he was insane. He had to be insane. No human being could smell things like that. He wasn't a dog. She'd have to learn a bit more about this Wolf fellow, once they were all safe. If she was still alive by the time they got to that point. No, she couldn't, wouldn't think like that. She had to believe that they would all make it out of this alive. Before she could continue this thought process Wolf was off and running. Hatter was close behind. Topper guided her behind them with a hand carefully placed at the small of her back. She didn't think to hit him for it. Physical contact had sort of become normal during this adventure. Whether it be riding on a horse together, allowing him to dress her wounds, or allowing him to hold her hand and lead her through the caverns. It was easier just to ignore the safe feeling that warm hand sent up her spine. The way it didn't feel like it was foreign. Instead it felt like it belonged there, like it'd been there before guiding her through dangerous situations all along. She decided not to think about that. It was too complicated. It would make things to hard if things went south. She had to be the hero, she didn't have time to go soft.

They came across five guards when they got closer to the cell that held the women. Wolf took one, Hatter another, Topper a third. Leaving Charlie and Savy with one each. Of course Charlie was all but useless when it came to hand to hand combat. Savy disposed of her little guard before she moved on to the slightly bigger one that was chasing Charlie around in circles. The three other men with her stood looking confused, surprised, shocked as the tiny girl took on a man three times her size. She ducked quickly as he made a grab for her, in the process under cutting his legs and bringing him to the ground. It took him a little bit to get up, but when he did he had a dazed confused look on his face. It would a couple more good slugs to the face, this one was big and dumb. Savy managed to get another in to the nose while he was climbing to his feet. Wolf winced at the sight of blood. Had that little girl really drawn blood from the big man before her? It was impossible, improbable, unbelievable, incredible. Topper was in front of her when the man swung a poorly aimed punch at her face. He himself took the hit to his shoulder, and growled a little against the numbing pain that shot through his arm. "Shouldn't have gotten in the way Top," Savy said the grin still spread across her face.

"Couldn't let him hit you," Topper responded. But before either of them could get another hit in, Hatter tapped the big man on the shoulder and landed a right hook to the face. Savy winced as the man's eyes crossed and he fell to the ground. Savy's knees buckled as she the skin on her side stretch even thinner. Topper grabbed her before she too could fall to the floor. "I told you to be careful with your injuries. You silly brave little girl."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I heard it enough on the way in here. I should have fucking rested. Too late now." She growled regaining her footing and moving out of his grasp.

"No more fist fightin' for Savy," Hatter said very sternly not even giving her room to argue. When she opened her mouth to complain he raised one finger and said, "I know ya can handle yarself, but I won' have ya makin' those injuries worse. Now I will no' be arguin' with ya. My word is final."

"You sound like my bloody father," Savy growled her eyes meeting his. They stared each other down for a long moment, neither seemed willing to give an inch. "Fine, if I can help it. I won't fight anymore." Her voice was grumbling, and her eyes fell in defeat. She didn't like it, but she knew Hatter was right. It wasn't safe for her to continue to fight in her condition. The skin on her side had already been thin from all the burns, but now it felt paper thin. She'd swear if you looked at it you'd be able to see her bones, and organs. Hatter nodded, and he and Wolf took the lead once more. Topper stuck close to her. He wasn't going to let her need to fist fight. Hatter would have his bloody head.

"Ya watch her Top," Hatter called from the front. Savy growled a little, and rolled her eyes. She didn't need to be watched, or baby sat. She needed to be allowed to do what needed to be done. She was not the kind of girl who would just sit around when things needed to be done. And right now she was the only one of them willing to do anything that needed to be done. Including putting her neck on the line for them all. No one seemed to understand that. Or maybe they just were too scared to lose her. Whatever the case, she didn't have time to explain it. She didn't have time to sit around and try to make them see reason. There was no reason to be seen as far as they were concerned, and she didn't like it.

Wolf lead them deeper and deeper into the caves. It became impossibly colder the deeper they got. But Virginia's scent was getting stronger, and that's all that mattered. He'd have her again soon. She'd be back in his arms where she belonged. And huff puff her and their cub would be safe. That's all he could think of. The love of his life, and their unborn child. This whole thing had to have put stress on them both. And he'd lay money she'd sleep for a week after this. But he'd allow it, so long as she woke up long enough to eat every meal. He couldn't let them starve even if they were exhausted. Maybe he should take them to that hospital place when they got home. Huff puff, he needed to pay attention. He was getting so distracted just thinking about how much harm could have come to them that he wasn't concentrating on finding them.

Finally they found themselves before a cell door. Wolf stood on his toes to peer in. "Virgnia," his voice was relieved, worried, and happy all in one breath. She was asleep on the cell floor, as was Alice. They were laying close to each other, likely for warmth and some kind of comfort.

Virginia roused at the voice of Wolf. "Wolf!" She was standing in front of the door bright blue eyes peering back at him with hope. She reached her fingers through the bars to touch his face, to feel his skin, to be sure he was real. She desperately needed to be sure he was real. "God, I can't believe you're hear! I've missed you!"

"Out of the way Wolf," Topper said pushing passed him to open the door. As the door creaked open Virginia rushed out and into Wolf's waiting arms. Wolf squeezed her as tightly as he dared, and refused to release her. He too had to be sure she was there. He too had to be sure she was real.

"Alice," Hatter said hoarsely approaching the sleeping form of the woman he'd kept himself alive for these many days. He feared she was broken, hurt, dead. He feared the worst. And he could feel that fear welling up in his throat like nothing he'd ever experienced before. It was raw, and it was clawing at his throat and his heart threatening to rip him apart from the inside out if she didn't acknowledge him soon.

"Hatter," came the groggy voice of Alice as she sat up rubbing her eyes, and looking at him confused. "Hell, I'm dreaming again," She grumbled laying back down in hopes to rid herself of this dream. She couldn't get her hopes up. She just had to survive, to keep holding on.

"Yar not dreamin' love. I'm really here." Hatter assured his voice smoothing over the syllables in a soothing way that only he could achieve. Alice sat up too quickly, holding her head when it protested. Her eyes narrowed on him as if it were too good to be true. "Come on love, let's get tha bloody Hell outta here." He moved forward and pulled her to her feet. "Ya cyrin' love," he asked as she buried her head in his chest.

"I'm just so happy you're back," Alice whispered wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands. "How did you escape?"

"Well Top, and Savy came and got us," Hatter turned to show her but found the pair missing. "No," he whispered weakly.

"Where did they go," Virginia asked looking around for the bright little red head who had shared her cell for some time. She'd grown attached to the girl. Even saw the girl as something like family. They were all in it together. They had been from the beginning. And that girl had been there through it all. She had protected Virginia. She had pulled Alice back from the cliffs of insanity. She had taken every opportunity to try to escape and get them out. She was a hell of a little girl, and Virginia would be severally upset if the girl ended up harmed.

"Hatter, you don't think she could have gone to find Aceline do you," Alice asked worry etched clearly on her brow. Hatter was unusually silent as his big dark eyes examined the cavern around them in search of the red head.

"They went deeper into the cave," Wolf said after a quick sniff. "She wouldn't try to take on that little girl alone would she? Huff puff, that would be crazy."

"No, tha' would be Savy," Hatter said with a deep frown. "Please Top keep her safe."

"We should find them," Alice said her eyes set in a worried expression. Virginia nodded along with her. They both wanted to find the girl. They wanted to be sure Savy was safe. She was family, and neither really knew what they'd do if she got herself killed trying to save them.

"No," Hatter said firmly.

"No," Alice asked her eyes moving from Virginia who had been nodding along with her to the man standing very close to her. He couldn't be serious? He didn't really think they should just let this go? He wasn't really going to let her die for them was he? She hoped to hell not. She hoped Hatter wasn't that kind of person.

"Firs', we find tha King and his family. Then we get ya and Virginia out safely. Then Wolf, Charlie, Jack and I will come back and get Savy and Topper." Hatter's eyes were deadly serious. He looked like he'd really thought this through when really he'd only though about it less than a minute. But that seemed like the safest route for them all. There would be less people to worry about. He and Wolf wouldn't be distracted by keeping Virginia and Alice safe. They'd be ready and willing to save their cousin and Savy. And they could concentrate.

"Excuse me," Alice asked her blue eyes cutting sharply. She couldn't believe him. Did he really expect them to just leave Savy behind? Did he really think she'd be alright with that? Had Hatter lost his mind! She was not going to allow him to tell her what to do. Not when Savy was in trouble. That girl was family, and like family Alice would do everything in her power to keep her safe.

"Look Alice," Hatter said taking a long breath and putting his hands on her arms. "Wolf and me won' be able ta concentrate with ya two in trouble. So it's bes' we get ya out of here and then go after Savy. 'sides Topper will take care of her. I trus' him with her."

"Well I don't," Alice spat angrily. "If you'll recall he's the one who lead us right into this trap. Have you lost your ever loving mind Hatter? That's Savy we're talking about. She's just a child." Her face was red, and angry, but Hatter had already made his decision.

"I'm no' goin' ta argue with ya over this," Hatter straightened up and level his eyes with her's. His big brown puppy dogs eyes were set in a hard expression. This was what he'd do, and she wasn't going to change his mind. He knew what was best for them all. And it just wasn't safe for her and Virginia to be in these caves any longer than they had to. Plus they didn't have time to bicker about it. Normally he would have taken the time out to argue with Alice. To make her see reason. But they didn't have that kind of time. Not with the injuries Savy had sustained. So yes, for once in his life he was going to tell Alice what to do and he'd be damned if she didn't listen. She was a silly, stubborn girl, but this was for her own good. That thought firmly in mind he nodded to Wolf, and Wolf started trying to catch the scent of the King. Alice's mouth gaped as she sputtered indignantly at the way Hatter had ignored her. He had told her what to do, and he wasn't backing down. She never thought he'd see the day. But desperate times call for desperate measures. She still wasn't happy about it. She still would fight him tooth and nail, later. After they had done what needed to be done. They didn't have time for her to make a scene right now.


End file.
